Yet He Did
by cuddlebear992
Summary: I wasn't sure how he'd done it, how Draco Malfoy had so easily found his way into my heart, but he had. He had, without a doubt, become the most unlikely best friend I could have found. And I was glad. But could I ever get over Harry, gone from my life forever, and let Draco become more than just a friend? And would the love we have be able to survive the test of time?
1. How Do I Live

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Let's just get that failure of mine out of the way, okay? I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be. My life sucks, yes I know.

Now, how 'bout this, a new story! Pretty awesome stuff! It's based post Hogwarts, in case you didn't know, and that's about all I'm going to tell you! You'll just have to read on and find out.

For those of you who didn't know, I'm the author of Set in Stone and Thin Lines. They are both Draco/Ginny stories too and Set in Stone is complete. Thin Lines, much like this, Is still in active progress and I just now posted chapter twenty. If you enjoy this chapter, then you should go check those two out!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

Rudolphus Lestrange was my target and finding my lunatic uncle was not going to be an easy job, if not an impossible one. Becoming an Auror was a difficult task especially with my not so decent background but in a way, that's what made me a good Auror. I knew how dark wizards thought as I'd been one of them and I'd grown up around them. That's why I was given the task of tracking down the last, major Death Eater left, Rudolphus.

I'd searched every major lead I'd been given and each one had failed. The best information we had to go off of was a letter sent to Harry Potter about a month ago threatening his life. I'd recognized the handwriting as that of my uncle and asked to be put on the case. But that lead seemed to have run cold. I'd just finished taking to my last major lead and was disappointed with the results.

Walking to the side door of the small building in the not so busy part of downtown London that the muggles unsuspectingly shared with wizards and witches, I was beginning to question my sanity on asking for the case. Having only been in the department for three years, I was far from a senior Auror, though higher up than anyone my age other than Harry Potter. But, he was good at his job, I'd admit, and deserved the rank he got. But if I hadn't asked for it, I wondered if they'd have not put me on the case. Some part of me guessed they would have anyway.

I let out a sigh as I opened the door, seeing the rain pouring down, but stepped out into it anyway. I'd gone out the side door into the alleyway so I could apparate without being seen by passing muggles but before I had a chance to do just that, I heard something that stopped me in my tracks, crying. Now, growing up the way I did, I'd heard many people cry, usually at the wand of a very angry wizard or two, but this kind of crying was different. No, this was a woman crying but not out of pain. I stood still to see if I had been noticed through the pouring rain.

The sobbing merely continued and my curiosity got the better of me. I couldn't see three feet in front of me through the pouring, freezing rain, and I wondered what anyone would be doing out here. Silently, using the stealth I'd learned long ago, I moved closer towards the edge of the alleyway, keeping my presents unknown. Finally I could see, at least a little clearer, a woman curled against the wall of the building I'd just walked from, crying as if her heart and been ripped out.

I thought to leave then, but something kept me rooted to the spot. The hair was familiar, bright red, though darkened from the rain soaking it, and even the sound of her sobbing sounded familiar, though I'd only heard it once before. Ginny Weasley was sitting in the pouring rain with no jacket or cloak to speak of, crying her eyes out.

Ginny POV

_Earlier that day…_

Watching my friend drop the last ingredient into the small cauldron, I stood back and took a deep breath. "Okay, Ginny, that's all but it has to simmer for five minutes before it's ready for use," Hermione said from beside me as she stirred the potion once more before stepping back from the kitchen counter.

"It's going to be the longest five minutes of my life," I muttered more to myself that to my friend as I slid down into one of the chairs at the table nearby. I put my face in my hands and closed my eyes, trying not to think about anything after the next five minutes. Try as I might though, the thoughts still crept up. "What am I going to do, Mione?" I asked in a terrified whisper. "What if-" but she cut me off.

"No what ifs okay?" she said firmly. "It does no good to fret when we don't even know anything yet. All of this could just be caused by stress, you know."

"I surly hope so," I murmured with a sigh. If stress was the true culprit, I knew for sure I had plenty of it. It had been just two years since I left Hogwarts, three years since the war had finally come to an end, and it was only just recently my life seemed to be really picking up. It had been hard in the months following the war, what with the death of so many friends. It was hard to handle, the loss, but I did handle it; I had no choice.

I'd gone back to school and finished out my seventh year without the ease at which I'd had the years before. I'd never really found school difficult, no subject except potions at least, but it was a difficult year for another reason. Though the castle had been repaired and the place scrubbed top to bottom, not a trace of evidence there'd ever been a war on the grounds left, the memory of that night still hung in the air.

Walking onto the grounds, I could point out spots I'd found my friends lying dead as clearly as if I'd just found their bodies. There were halls in the castle I avoided at all costs, not wanting painful memories brought up. And everywhere I looked, people were missing. My best friend since first year, Colin Creevey, had no longer been by my side. The days seemed too quite without Lavender's constant chatter. Everywhere I looked there had been loss.

But June came and went and I was finally able to leave the painful memories to rest as I walked from Hogwarts for the last time. Never again would I have to see the places where my friends died; never again would I eat in the same hall I'd wept over their bodies in. Though part of me was sad to say goodbye to the place that had been like home to me for seven years, I had been able to smile when I boarded the train home, though the tears accompanied it. I had last whispered goodbye to Colin and the rest of my friends who had not made it, leaving the one place attached to them behind me.

But as I settled back into life at the Burrow, I had started to think of my future. After the war had ended, Harry had come back to me. Now that being with him wouldn't put my life in danger, he didn't feel guilty about holding me, kissing me, being with me. I smiled more often and began to train, with Harry by my side as much as possible, for tryouts for the Holyhead Harpies team next season.

While Harry was busy a lot of times too, as he was working towards his future as an Auror, like I was, we still always made time for each other. Sometimes it would be going out to the field behind the Burrow and practicing Quidditch together, or going for a run to keep in shape, or just sitting down for a quick lunch, but we always managed to find time.

And for a while, I was happy as could be. My life was good, I had a wonderful boyfriend, great friends, and the pain of lost loved ones was, if not going away, becoming much easier to bear. After a year of living at the Burrow, I tried out for the Holyhead Harpies and was elated to find out I had made the cut and would become, as soon as I was trained up to their standards, one of the main chasers. With that and the fact I had a good sized paycheck coming in, I decided to move out of the Burrow.

Now, I didn't want to live alone but I'd known that Mum and Dad would have killed me, and him, if I'd suggested moving in with Harry at Grimmauld Place. So instead I asked Luna Lovegood, who I'd grown very close to ever since our fourth year when Harry had started up the DA. She was just as delighted as I was to have her own place and was making enough money with her job in the Magical Creatures Department at the Ministry to contribute to the rent.

We'd found a nice little flat in a part of London that was inhabited by not only muggles, but magical folk alike. It was nice balance and just a little ways from our flat, once you got past the blocks of housing and into the more commercial part of the area, there were several shops that muggles couldn't see designed especial for witches and wizards, much like places in Hogsmeade. Fred and George were even talking about putting up a branch of the joke shop up there, if they could convince Lee Jordan to run it as Ron was already running the in Hogsmeade. With or without the shop though, it was a wonderful place to live and Luna and I both loved it there.

But soon the joys of being on our own wore off and in set reality. We had bills to pay, things to do, and jobs to go to. I'll admit, my job was fun but it was also time consuming. And with the first match of the season coming up really soon the captain, Gwenog Jones, was putting a ton of pressures on us to be perfect. She reminded me, in a way, of how Oliver Wood used to obsess about the team back at Hogwarts except she had a higher goal, the Quidditch World Cup, that she dreamed of reaching and winning.

But could it be the stress from practices that caused me to miss my period two months in a row? Sure, I chalked it up to that the first month, but two? Could it be nerves about the upcoming match, my first professional game that everyone would be using to judge my potential, that was causing me to be sick these past few weeks? Possible but, then again, other things weren't adding up.

"It's ready," Hermione stated softly, pulling me from my thoughts and directing my attention towards the cauldron of potion she'd agreed to brew for me. I could have made it myself but I was never too good a potions and the better quality potion, the more accurate the results. The way Hermione made it, down to the last minute detail, it would be as accurate as it was going to get.

I sighed and closed my eyes for another moment. "I can't do it," I finally whispered after a few minutes of sitting in science, too scared to move.

"Do you want me to?" she asked, just as quietly.

I shook my head and let out a sigh. Finally, I stood from my seat and walked over to the counter, pulling out a few strands of hair as I went. "I might as well get it over with," I said more to myself that to her. My hand froze above the still, pure white liquid for a fraction of a second before I dropped the three strands of red hair in, holding my breath as they sank into the cauldron.

There was no denying it as I watched the white potion turn instantly a vivid, bright purple. Thought after thought ran through my mind as I stared down at the colorful potion. The one that kept coming back was the fact my parents were going to kill me. If the liquid had stayed white when I'd dropped a piece of my hair in there, I'd have been fine. But no, it had to turn purple. Yes, Mum and Dad were going to kill me. I was pregnant.

I hardly heard Hermione gasp behind me as the reality of it started to sink in. I was pregnant. There was a tiny life forming inside of me at this very moment. My hand slid down to my midsection and I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. A small baby was growing and developing right under my hand, just out of reach. I was pregnant.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked from behind me, a soft hand touching my shoulder.

"I will be," I said, my voice thick with the tears I hadn't realized had started to fall. "I will be."

"Do you want me to stay, or leave you to think?" she asked, always the considerate one. "Do you want me to wait here until Luna gets off work?"

I shook my head and turned around, giving my friend a tearful smile. "You don't have to stay. I'll be okay, really I will. It's just a shock, you know? But at the same time, it's a relief that I finally know what's going on with my body. I kind of expected it really, what with all the symptoms. You can't grow up in a home with a woman with seven kids and not know the signs of pregnancy. The tricky part will be telling people."

I frowned and began to think of how I should tell Harry he was going to be a father, or more difficult yet, tell my parents their only daughter had gotten pregnant out of wed-lock. "Dad is going to kill Harry," I said matter-of-factly, letting out a sigh. "Mum's going to murder me." I shook my head. "I just hope Harry take's it well."

"I'm sure he will," assured Hermione, filling a vial with the purple potion and getting rid of the rest. She handed me the bottle and smiled. "He's a good man. He'll do the right thing."

I laughed suddenly. "Maybe this will finally prompt him into proposing to me. I have a feeling he's been trying to for some time now, and that he just can't get the words out. Several times this past week he's stared to say something, only to stop before he gets the first word out," I told her, a smile on my face. And suddenly the future didn't seem so scary after all. I'd tell Harry, we'd get engaged, tell Mum and Dad, get married, and start our family.

"And it will be about time," she agreed with a laugh of her own. "You would have thought when Ron proposed to me, he'd have gotten the hint to finally ask for your hand." She shook her head and glanced down at the small ring Ron had gotten her just a few months earlier, a smile on her face. It had taken him much longer to propose to her than he'd wanted; he'd been saving up for the ring though. He didn't want to ask without something to give her.

Thinking of the ring soon to be on my finger, I started formulating a plan. "I have a lot to do before Harry comes over for lunch today," I told Hermione as I started to clean up the kitchen, putting the vile carefully down on the kitchen table, the first evidence of the life growing inside of me. It had only been nine o'clock in the morning when I called Hermione over to help me with the potion. It was about ten now and I had much to do before noon.

Hermione smiled at me and rolled her eyes. "You two have fun, okay," she said, heading towards the fireplace. "I'll see you later and you can tell me how it goes. I'm assuming telling Ron is a no for now?"

I paused in my hurried cleaning, looking back towards my friend. "Thanks for your help and yes, of course don't tell Ron. He'd have a cow. I want to tell Harry before Ron gets to him and kills him. Dating me was one thing, and even kissing he could tolerate, but I have a feeling he won't take lightly to knowing Harry got me pregnant," I said with a giggle.

"Okay, I'll let you two let him know when you're ready then," she promised before grabbing a handful of floo powder. "See you later." She gave me one last smile before tossing in the powder and heading home.

Turning back to the task at hand, I already had a plan formulating in my mind. I'd cook him a special lunch. I was hoping he'd get it without me telling him once I served up baby peas, baby carrots, baby corn and baby back ribs. But, if that didn't work, then I'd put the potion vile on the table while he wasn't looking. I could already see it in my head. He'd ask me what it was and I'd tell him positive proof he'd be a father in just a handful of months.

I set to work at once, going through my pantry to see if I had everything I'd need. When I had a list made of what was missing, I nearly ran down to the local grocery store, a smile on my face the entire way. Within half an hour I had lunch cooking. After charming the spoons to stir what needed stirred, I hurried to change into something nice instead of my usual jeans and t-shirt.

Time flew by and before I knew it the familiar knock sounded on my front door. I glanced at the oven to see how much longer the ribs needed to cook until they'd be done before rushing to the door. "Hey, Harry," I said excitedly, hugging him tightly the moment I opened the door.

He laughed and looked down at me, surprised at my sudden perkiness. Last he'd known I'd been worrying over the upcoming match. "Hey, Gin," he said, kissing me quickly before walking in and taking his cloak off. It was late October and starting to get really chilly, even in the middle of the day. I shut the door quickly behind him to stop the cold draft coming in. "How's your day been?"

"Eventful," I said, the smile on face impossibly huge. I was in such a good mood at the moment I didn't think anyone could change that.

"Really?" he asked, walking with me towards the kitchen where he smelled the food cooking. "Why has it been eventful?"

"Oh, I just had Hermione over this morning and she taught me how to brew a potion," I said, walking over to the oven to check on the ribs, seeing they were done, and pulling them out. "Lunch is almost ready but the ribs still have to cool though," I told him as I took the corn, peas, and carrots off the stove and put them into serving bowls to set out on the table, leaving them next to the hot ribs to stay warm though.

"Ribs?" he questioned with a small smile.

"Yeah, I felt in the mood to make baby back ribs," I told him, giggling as I poured us each a glass of pumpkin juice. Setting his in front of him, I joined him at the table. "I hope you don't mind."

"I've never minded you're cooking," he said with a shake of his head, taking a small sip from his glass. We sat in comfortable science for a moment after that, each lost in our own thoughts. "There's been something I've been trying to get out for the past week," he said suddenly, looking down at his hands on the hard wooden surface of the table.

I smiled widely at his words, knowing what that meant. He was finally going to say what he'd been unable to for what felt like ever. He was going to ask me to marry him. And that was without even knowing I was pregnant. That just made it even more meaningful. I nodded towards him to get him to say the words he was having a hard time forming.

"I'm leaving," he said abruptly, his wide eyes finding mine, worry in his face.

For a moment I almost answered yes, so sure of the words he was going to say, that it took a second to process what he was really saying. "You're what?" I asked, my voice very small as the two little words he'd uttered sunk in. Oh, I really should have told him about the baby the moment he walked in the door.

"I'm leaving, going to America," he said, his eyes beseeching me, apologizing without words for the pain he knew he was causing. Little did he know the pain was multiplied by two? He was leaving not only me, but our unborn child.

"Why?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes, though I tried to keep them from falling. "Why are you leaving me?"

"It's for your own good," he said quickly, trying to reach across the small table and take my hand in his.

I pulled away abruptly. "My own good?" I questioned, disbelief seeping through the pain. "How is you're leaving me for my own good?"

"Look, I know I've not told you anything about this, but there's been some problems arising, dangers," he tried to explain, pulling his hand back to himself, looking slightly hurt at my rejection of his comfort. "You know as well as I do that not all the Death Eaters were rounded up or killed after the war ended. Many went into hiding. About a month ago, I got a letter, a death threat to me and those I loved, from one of them trying to regain power in secret. It's not so secret anymore, but none of the Aurors in the department can find him. They've even put the best they have out there. So long as they're after me, you're in danger by just being with me."

"You did this during the war too," I reminded him tearfully. "You broke up with me for my safety but I kept fighting, helping in the war any way I could. Didn't I prove three years ago that I could handle my own? I was sixteen and taking on Death Eaters."

"I know, Gin, but I'm just trying to keep you safe," he said softly, a sad but resolved look in his eyes. "This just proves that you'll never be safe with me. I can't do that to you. I want you to be able to live a happy, worry free life. And by going to America, the Death Eater will know I'm not associating with anyone around here anymore and you'll all be safe. I've already put my resignation in this morning; I left not for lunch but for good this afternoon. Besides, in America I'm not nearly as well known and I'll have a good chance to find a place where they'll not be able to find me. I'll be able to walk down the street and nobody will know me, nobody will stare. I've never had that, not since I found out I was a wizard so many years ago. It'll be a new start."

I just stared at him, unable to believe my ears. Eventually, I pushed my chair back from the table and stood up, suddenly my resolution very firm. If he wanted a new start, a new life without me, then I wasn't going to keep him here by telling him I was pregnant, forcing him into something he didn't want because I knew he'd feel obliged to stay. What good would a marriage be if he didn't truly love me, no matter how much I loved him? At least now I'd have my baby, and that would be good enough for me.

"Ginny?" he asked softly, standing too.

"Just go," I said, my voice stronger than I thought I'd be able to manage, pointing towards the front door.

"Ginny, listen, I'm sorry. I'm just-" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Just go!" I nearly yelled, the tears starting to pour down my face as the sobs I'd been holding in finally over took me. "You want to leave, then go."

He moved to pull me into his arms but I jerked away, nearly scrambling across the small kitchen in my haste. He understood then how bad he hurt me but even he knew it might not be too late to save this. With the right words, I knew I'd melt into his embrace and never want to leave. A very large part of me wished to hear him say something, anything, to take back what he'd just done. But instead he closed his eyes and looked down, looking sorry but saying nothing. Finally he turned walked out the door. A whispered goodbye was the last thing I heard before the door shut and Harry Potter walked out of my life.

The pain was unbearable, worse than when he'd broken up with me just a few years before. But this time there didn't seem to be any way of saving the relationship. He didn't seem to be planning to come back. A new start, he'd said. "Well, it'll be a new start for me too," I sobbed, forcing myself to stand up from where I'd sunk to the floor. "I'll be the best mother I can to you," I cried to my unborn baby, my hand going to rest on my abdomen again.

But the pain was still too hard. I needed to get away, clear my mind and forget about everything. So I did the one thing that always seemed to calm my nerves: run. I quickly changed into sweats and a t-shirt, not caring anymore how I looked. After putting my shoes on, sobbing all the while, I ran to the front door and down the steps, not caring to take a jacket. I couldn't feel the cold, I was too numb with pain.

I ran and I ran, my body used to the workout. But the tears never stopped and the pain didn't go away. Maybe if I hadn't had the messed up levels of hormones running through me from the pregnancy I would have been able to stop crying and clam down, but as it was all I could think about was how I was going to have to raise this child by myself and how it would never have a daddy because its daddy didn't want it. And that made me cry all the harder.

I didn't notice when the light rain started to fall and it was only after a particularly large drop hit my face that I stopped running, a stich in my side coming with every breath and tears mixing in with the rain on my face. But by now I was lost, having never run that far before. I couldn't apparate in my state of distress, that could harm me and the baby. And there seemed to be nobody around.

"I'm sorry," I cried softly to the child in my womb, having known about it for all of a few hours and having already failed it. "I'm sorry." Crying harder than ever, the tears not so much for my broken heart as for my scary future as the life inside of me, I side down against the wall on the side of a building in a nearby alleyway, pulling my knees to my chest and crying into them.

Draco POV

I stood there for a moment longer, unsure what to do about the girlfriend of the man I worked with crying in the cold rain. When I finally came to the conclusion she wasn't making any move to get up and seek shelter from the rain, I realized I had to do something. She'd catch her death in this kind of weather, as unprotected as she was. Even I, fully clothed and in warm clothes, was already soaked through from just a few minutes in this rain, and I was already freezing. I wondered how long she'd been sitting there.

I walked closer, stooping down in front of the small redhead. "Ginny?" I said, just loud enough for her to hear me over the rain. She slowly lifted her head and stared at me with a blank stare, her sobs never ceasing as she shook with them and the cold. "Come on," I said softly, pulling her up. But she sagged against me, not seeming to be able or willing to stand on her own.

Instead I lifted her into my arms, cradling her shaking form against my chest. "It'll all be alright," I told her quietly, holding her close and trying to comfort her, though I didn't know why. Not knowing where she lived, I turned on the spot and apparated back to Malfoy Manor, the brokenhearted woman in my arms.

* * *

><p>Well, how's that for a first chapter? Tell me what you think of it! I won't keep writing it if nobody likes it. So, review and let me know what you think! If you leave lots of reviews, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! I have it up and ready to go! Seriously guys, I don't just want your feedback, I need it!<p>

Sorry if I seem kind of scrambled and rambling, I'm running on very little sleep and wanted to get this up before bed. Leave me reviews to wake up to and make my day! I'll be all smiles to tomorrow if you do!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	2. Pregnant?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own a hot tub. Oh how wonderful a hot tub sounds right now… *sigh* Do you own a hot tub?

Well, as promised, I got lots of reviews so I posted again! Thanks for all the lovely and encouraging reviews! Keep them up and I may update again tomorrow!

Oh, and one little minor change for the first few of you who read this yesterday. I posted the wrong version of the chapter and only caught it after I'd gotten about ten hits. So ten of you think I killed off Fred Weasley. I changed it due to popular demand (death threats from my sister and friends more like) and decided I'd tweak their history a bit and keep our favorite set of twins together!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

"Tilly!" I called out to one of my house elves the moment I was within the walls of the Manor, Ginny Weasley still cradled in my arms, her hands clutching my wet robes as if they were her lifeline as she cried desolately. I started walking towards the stairs at the end of the entry hall before the elf had even appeared at my side.

"Yes Master?" the tiny elf squeaked as she hurried after me.

"Get my mother," I told her quickly. "Bring dry clothes up once you've found her and whatever is necessary to help Miss Weasley here." I didn't pause when I reached the stairs and didn't turn to look when the house elf disappeared to find my mother. I headed straight for the nearest guest room, the one on the north end of the west wing of the Manor. It's was the most commonly used one where there were guests and my mother would know where to find me.

I didn't care about the trail of water soaking into the clean carpet as I walked hurriedly towards my destination. The woman in my arms was shivering violently, teeth chattering, and still shaking with sobs. As I opened the door, shifting her weight a bit to do so, I wondered why she'd not protested my sudden appearance and help I offered. But she'd said nothing, only looking up at me from the cold ground before turning back into herself and going practically mute, all but her cries.

With a bit of wandless magic, the blankets on the bed folded themselves back and I tried to set her down on the bed. Instead of letting me, being as complacent as she had been when I'd picked her up, she clung to me and wouldn't let me set her down. She started shaking harder and would not let up her grip, the first sign of acknowledgement I'd gotten since she'd looked up at me.

"You need to let go," I said firmly, trying to gently pry her hands from my robes. "You need dry clothes on and you need to lie down."

"Don't leave me," I heard her sob softly, her voice broken. "Don't leave me." She didn't look up at me, but it was more than I'd gotten before.

I wondered for a moment what had happened to her that hurt her so bad to reduce a woman I knew to be so strong, to such a state. I'd known what she was like at school, standing up to my bullying of her and her family, never once letting a tear shed. I'd seen her fight death eaters, fight a war, and only when she'd found out about the death of her best friend did I hear her cry as I sat the Great Hall that fateful night trying to be ignored.

Since then, she'd done well for herself and constantly proved what kind of person she was. As I'd read in many sports articles, she'd been trying vigorously, as anyone would have to, to make it onto a professional Quidditch team. And she'd made it onto the Holyhead Harpies just less than a year before. To be in such a career, one had to be strong of mind and body. How had such a person been reduced to such heartbroken tears to the point she let a man she'd hated most her life, just pick her up?

My heart went out to the woman in my arms and I wasn't even sure why. "I won't," I told her, sitting down on the bed, not trying anymore to get her from my arms. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving."

"Draco?" I heard the voice of my mother in the doorway. I looked up and sighed in relief. At her side was Tilly, a tray of medicine and some dry clothes in her hands for Ginny Weasley. "What happened?"

"I'm really not sure," I said to my mother honestly as she strode over to the bedside. "I found her in the rain in much the same state as now. I didn't know what to do but I couldn't leave her, she'd catch her death in this weather but she didn't seem to be inclined to move anytime soon." I shook my head. I wasn't as heartless as people made me out to be. I did care, I just wasn't good at showing it to anyone but my mother and my best friend, Blaise Zabini. Only they really knew me.

The way I'd acted all my life up to the end of the war had been a mistake, and I'd realized that, my entire family realized it. I knew that what I'd done was not entirely forgivable to many people, but I'd not been taken to Azkaban, to which I was thankful, and I'd even had been accepted as an Auror. I knew I'd been a horrible person but I was determined to make up for it, hence the effort I put into my job.

As I looked down at the woman in my arms though, I wondered if I could ever make it up to her. Could I right the wrongs of the pain I'd caused her growing up, the trials I put her and her brothers through at Hogwarts? Would she let me?

"Well, put her down and go get into those dry clothes," Mother said abruptly, pulling me from my thoughts and pointing me towards the door, telling me to go get changed. "I'll worry about getting Miss Weasley here into hers."

So I stood, still holding the shaking Ginny in my arms, though her crying had nearly stopped since I told her I wasn't leaving and had sat down. It was only then I'd realized she had fallen asleep, exhausted from the emotional outpouring. She still shook from the cold though, even when asleep, the wet clothes clinging to her body and chilling her to the bone even with the warmth in the room.

She still held tight to my cloak but her cold fingers were easy enough to get off now that she was sleeping. I lay her gently on the bed and paused, wondering if I'd ever find out what happened to her. Who was to say when she woke up she'd be in any mood to talk to me. She was among one of the families that hadn't fully forgiven me for my participation on the wrong side during the war, though Potter had for the most part and I knew how close he was to them.

"Get out of those wet clothes, Draco," mother ordered again, making me realized I'd just been standing there. "She'll be okay."

But when I returned not long later after changing into dry clothes and stopping by my Father's office to tell him what was happening as he'd been oblivious to the goings since he'd shut himself in his office to do some paperwork, she wasn't okay. Mother hovered over the bed with the elf at her side, trying to get Ginny to swallow some medicine. But Ginny had slipped into such a deep sleep she wouldn't wake up even to take it.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked, standing near the door with my arms folded across my chest, staying out of the way.

"I don't know," Mother said, giving up on trying to force the liquid down her throat. "A high fever set in really quickly and she's not waking up. I think she's not just asleep, but unconscious. I've used what spells I knew to help but what she needs is the potion and she won't take it. I don't know why the silly girl was outside in this weather in a t-shirt, not a cloak in site, in the first place." Mother's voice was stern and her brow furrowed as she looked down at the girl suddenly in her charge.

"Should I send for a Healer?" I questioned, knowing nothing else to do.

She thought about it for a second before nodding. "Yes, we should send for one as I am not as skilled a healer as she needs," she said, standing strait and sending the elf away. "But I know who I wish to come, a woman I know of great skill, Mrs. Kinsley, who is retired from St. Mungos. I'll send for her, you stay here. If anything changes, let me know."

I nodded and watched as my mother left before striding over to the bed where the small redhead lay, oblivious to the world around her as she slept. Her face was flushed yet she was shivering unknowingly. "Stay," I heard her moan in her sleep, her voice sounding frantic. "Don't leave me, don't leave me." She didn't wake up at all, her eyes never fluttered. But soon she began to thrash as she called out in her sleep.

Kneeling beside the bed, I placed my hand on her arm and her body stilled and her eyes flew open. "It's going to be okay," I whispered, thought I doubted my words would reach her as her eyes closed again and she relaxed, making me realize she'd not really woken up.

But as soon as I moved my hand from her she started to cry out again, begging for whoever it was in her dreams not to leave her. I was beginning to guess what had happened from her mumblings but I wasn't sure. Seeing as the only time she seemed to rest peacefully was when she felt physical contact, I did the simplest thing I could think of, I lay down next to her on top of the blankets, so as to avoid touching her directly as it might make her uncomfortable if she woke up with me there.

She quieted back down instantly and rolled over closer to me, likely seeking warmth and comfort even in her sleep. Her skin was hot but she still shook occasionally as if she where freezing. No sooner had I settled down then my mother bustled back in, and elderly witch on her heels. Mother gave me a look when she saw me on the bed but otherwise ignored it. "Any change?" she asked.

"She was calling out and trashing in her sleep but she wasn't waking up," I told both her and the witch who'd come closer to the bed to take a look at the woman next to me. "Is it just the fever causing that?" I directed my question towards the Healer as she began to examine Ginny Weasley.

"Most likely, yes," she said, pulling out her wand. "And if she has a history of sleep talking." Muttering an incantation, she ran her wand from head to toe over the sleeping woman, nodding as she went. After doing a few more things that I didn't quite understand, she pulled a potion bottle from her bag she'd set down next to her. She unstopped it and put it to Ginny's lips, putting her wand at her throat and tapping it, forcing the potion to be swallowed.

"I'll have to learn that spell from you one of these days," Mother said, walking towards the door. "But for now, I'm going to go send a letter to Miss Weasley's parents to tell them where she is and what happened. I'm sure they are worried about her, assuming they've realized she's missing. It is only early afternoon though, so they may not know."

"That's a good idea," Mrs. Kinsley agreed, watching my mother leave before forcing another potion down Ginny's throat. She seemed to rest easier after that, her skin looking less flushed.

"What is it you've given her?" I asked, resisting a sudden urge to push the strand of hair that lay across the bridge the sleeping girl's nose back in place. "She's already looking better."

"The first was a fever reducer and the second an immune booster, to help her body recover quickly," she said, looking in her bag for one last thing. She pulled out yet another potion bottle and opened it. "And this is a Dreamless Sleep Draught," she told me, putting the vile to Ginny's lips once more and tapping her throat. "It will help her rest easier and longer. She won't wake up for a while yet. It's all the better that way, she's been through an ordeal it would seem and for her sake and the baby's, she needs her rest."

My brow furrowed and my eyes flew down to Ginny's stomach. "Baby? She's pregnant?" I asked, sincerely surprised for she wasn't married.

"Yes," the healer responded, straitening up and closing her bag. "She seems to be about two months along, actually. It would also seem she, like you, might not have known, or at least not for very long. She has none of the prenatal vitamins recommended for pregnant women in her system. I'll send a supply of the potion she should be taking over here when I get back home and brew it. It's a simple potion really and I'll send along with it the instructions so she can brew it when the supply runs out."

"Okay," I nodded, slipping off the bed now that she was resting peacefully on her own. "What do you recommend is done in the meantime, before she wakes up? She doesn't live here after all."

"When her family comes, send her home with her husband," she suggested. "With what I've given her, she won't wake up for a while yet, not even when being moved."

I frowned and looked down at the girl in the bed. "She's not married," I told the Healer. "And I'm not even sure if she has a boyfriend anymore." That was what I'd gathered from what she'd been muttering in her sleep before. Now, with the new knowledge of the baby she was carrying, I was even more surprised about that fact. And now I was even more interested in knowing what had happened to Ginny Weasley.

The healer looked as surprised as I felt but simply nodded. "Well then," she said, not missing a beat. "Then my suggestion is to keep her here till she is well. I know your mother and have for many years and I do know that she will take good care of Miss Weasley here." She shook her head when she said miss, as if saddened by the fact it wasn't a married title on her name.

"Okay," I said, agreeing with her. My mother would take amazing care of her, a naturally motherly person, though not many ever saw that side of her. She was stern but gently in her firmness. She'd always been like that while I was grown up and even still now that I was grown. Yes, she'd take good care of Ginny Weasley. The question was would her family allow it?

The healer left then, giving me a message to tell my mother that she'd be sending potions over before long. And thus, I realized, the task had fallen to my shoulders to explain what had happened, as best I could, to the massive family I knew was surely on their way. I wondered idly about the merits of putting up a Shield Charm before they arrived. But before I could do just that, I could hear my mother's voice out in the hallway mixing in with several others, none sounding happy. "She's just in here," I heard Mother say, stopping at the door. "But she's asleep for now, so please do keep it quiet."

"Just let me in to see my baby," I heard the worried, but now quiet, voice of Mrs. Weasley say just as the door opened. And in swarmed several redheads, all but pushing me to the side, as they crowded around the bed and talked in hushed voices. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I recognized easily. There were two men I assumed were older brothers that I didn't recognize that followed them in. Fred, George and Ron Weasley, all I recognized from my Hogwarts years, came in last. There was one man clearly absent from the group though, and that was Harry Potter.

Mother joined me near the fireplace, silently watching as the Weasleys surrounded their daughter and sister. It was only a moment later that, one by one, they turned and rounded on the pair of us. Finally, Mr. Weasley spoke up in a calm voice. "What happened?" he asked, directing his question towards my mother.

"I am not so clear on that myself," she replied just as calmly. "It was Draco who brought her here. Ask him."

And all eyes turned to me. Nobody voiced the question, but I answered them anyway. "I was on my way back home after following up on my latest lead dealing with Rudolphus Lestrange when I found Ginny in the rain, nothing but a t-shirt and some sweats on," I said, pointing towards her clothes, now dry and folded on a chair near the fire, before continuing. "She was crying and didn't seem to care about the pouring, freezing rain."

"Are you sure she was crying, not unconscious?" asked the taller of the two men I didn't recognize, obviously refusing to believe his sister would sit in the freezing rain willingly, getting herself sick.

I nodded. "Very sure," I told the group at large. "When I walked over to her, she looked up at me but continued on crying, acting as if she hadn't seen me at all. It was then I realized she wasn't going to get out of the rain on her own but she'd get sick if she didn't. I didn't know where she lived, so I brought her here. Mother took care of her and called a healer."

"Where is the healer now?" asked Mrs. Weasley, glancing down at her daughter and pushing the hair off her sleeping face gently. "What did she say?"

"She had a high fever that set in very quick, a testament to how long she'd been in the rain," I informed them, glancing too at the woman in the bed. "The Healer gave her a potion to bring down the fever, one to speed along her healing, and a Dreamless Sleep Draught after doing some tests. Now, I'm not sure what they were or what they revealed but she did say that both she and the baby will be fine once she's well rested and recovered."

All at once the room exploded into noise as each family member, in one way or another, expressed their surprise at the mention of a baby. Clearly, they hadn't known any more about the subject than I had. More than one voice promised the murder of Harry Potter, though I doubted anyone would actually do so. "And speaking of Harry," once voice said over the crowd, quieting them instantly. "Where is he?"

Again, all eyes turned to me and my mother, as if seeking the answer. I just shook my head. "I don't know," I told them. "He wasn't with her when I found her and hasn't shown up since."

"I sent an owl to Mr. Potter along with all of you," Mother informed them, keeping them from erupting into noise once again. "I've yet to get any response from him, nor any confirmation that he even got the letter. If you would like, there is floo powder on the mantle if any of you would like to go check his place of residence. Not knowing where he lives, I did not do so myself." She gestured to a silver bowl above the fireplace full of green powder.

"I'll go," offered Ron instantly, his face red with his livid anger.

"We'll go with him," George said, both he and Fred quickly following their brother towards the fireplace.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hex Harry's genitals off," Fred added, grinned at his own joke and earning a few smiles and shaking of heads from the rest of his family, though everyone was still tense. A moment later, the three of them were gone in a whirl of green flames.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I hope you liked it. To me if feels like it's getting off to a bumpy start but don't worry, I'll smooth out soon and things will begin to fall into place. I hope you liked it and want to keep reading! If so you should totally leave me a review and let me know that you people like my story!<p>

**And remember a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	3. Stories to be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have many overused plot bunnies that are finally coming out of hiding. Enjoy the fruits of their labor!

Sorry it's been a while since I updated but between this story and my other, I wrote five chapters in one week. I needed a break seriously bad. But I'm back and ready to write!

Thanks for all the amazing and encouraging reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last two. Review when you're done and let me know what you think!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

Everything was kind of fuzzy when I first woke up, as if I was hearing things from the opposite side of a long tunnel. I was conscious of only whispers from indistinct voices as I lay still under warm blankets. I couldn't find the energy to open my eyes, but I was sure there were quite a few people around me. For a moment, I was confused. I wondered where I was but wasn't coherent enough to think straight.

"Harry was nowhere to be found and all his stuff is gone," I heard a soft voice say from beside me, a voice I recognized as Fred after a second, jolting me suddenly back to reality. "Grimmauld Place was empty as a ghost town."

The memories of what had happened, my newfound pregnancy and Harry leaving, came back with a vivid clarity and it was by pure will that my eyes didn't snap open. I still wasn't sure where I was, though from the sounds of the many now very angry voices around me I knew I was surrounded by family. "What do you mean gone?" I heard Dad ask in a low voice, obviously trying not to wake me.

"Grimmauld Place is empty," George said, equally as quiet. "He's gone, moved out. He's nowhere to be found."

"But he didn't say anything," I heard the voice of my oldest brother, Bill, say from near my feet. "At least not that we know of, Fleur and I that is. Did any of you know?"

I heard many voices muttering no but it was Mum that finally spoke up after a moment, her voice soft but angry. "So he just up and leaves Ginny in this condition? I always thought better of him." Without even opening my eyes I could picture my mum shaking her head in anger and sadness.

Wait, my condition? What did she mean my condition? How could they possibly know I was pregnant? Where was I anyway? I was so confused now, and more than slightly scared. I had meant to ease my family into the idea of being grandparents and uncles, not be asleep when they found out. Again the question of where I was resurfaced, pushing though my confusion.

The last thing I'd remembered was running and running before collapsing in the rain. And then, but it couldn't be. Surely I'd been dreaming what had happened after that. I could have sworn I'd seen and been picked up by-

My train of thought was cut short by another voice quietly floating to my ears, drifting over the voices of my family, as if trying to get them to listen and quite down, for now they had become quite a bit louder in their anger. "He resigned," the voice of Draco Malfoy said over the room full of people. "Yesterday, I heard him talking to our supervisor. At the time I wasn't sure why, and he carried a box of things out with him. I simply thought they'd promoted him and he was moving to an office of his own, but this makes sense."

"Bloody hell, you think he'd tell his best mate," I heard Ron's angry voice from somewhere nearby. But, knowing my brother as well as I did, I could hear the hurt the anger was covering up. While I was losing my boyfriend, the unknowing father of my child, with Harry's leaving, Ron was losing the best friend he'd ever had. I could understand the pain he felt.

Finally able to keep my mouth shut any longer, I spoke up. "He's gone to America," I said, my voice raspy from sleep, not moving or even opening my eyes. "He left this afternoon." Or was it this afternoon? How long had I been asleep? And again, where was I?

"Ginny, you're awake!" cried Mum, immediately kneeling at my side, her hand stroking my face and making me open my eyes. "Oh, dear, how are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare."

Looking into my Mum's kind brown eyes fully of pity, I had to hold back tears. I glanced up at my family crowded around the bed I was on, blocking my view of the rest of the room. I tried to smile at them, though unsuccessfully. I didn't want my family to worry about me. "I'm fine," I said quietly, looking away from them and curling up, pulling the covers to my chin. Suddenly, a cough started itching in my throat and I couldn't hold it in. It was a deep kind of cough, and painful. But once started, it was hard to stop. After a moment, it finally settled down and I was able to breath properly again. "Or maybe not," I said meekly, not looking up at my family.

"She needs rest," I heard an unfamiliar female voice say. "The healer said she's going to need quite a while to fully recover from today. She needs rest for her sake, and that of the child."

Thing were beginning to make less and less sense as my eyes found the form of Narcissa Malfoy standing next to her son near the fireplace. A healer had come? That would explain how everyone suddenly knew of my pregnancy without my saying so. But, even if it was Malfoy that found me, why was his mother here? And where in the world was here anyway?

Before any of my family could argue with the woman, I spoke up. "Where am I?" I asked loud enough to be heard though my voice sounding weak.

"You're in Malfoy Manor," Draco Malfoy answered immediately. "I brought you here after I found you in the alley."

So that wasn't a dream after all. I did remember him picking me up but I was so lost in myself that I didn't care. I was only vaguely aware he'd taken me out of the rain but I'd not opened my eyes to look and see where I'd been taken. I'd not cared enough to find out. I also remembered begging him not to leave me. The last thing I remember was him saying he wouldn't. My face flushed red with embarrassment at the realization that I'd begged Draco Malfoy not to let me go.

"And it is here that Healer Kinsley suggested you stay, for the time being," Mrs. Malfoy said, directing her comment towards me, though her eyes scanned the reactions of my family, none of whom seemed too keen on the idea. "We have the means and the ability to take care of you and you'll be able to rest and recover in peace."

"While we appreciate the kindness you have shown in helping Ginny, we can take care of her," Dad interjected. "We'll take her home and she can rest."

"Yes," Mum agreed immediately. "We are perfectly able to take care of our own daughter."

Narcissa nodded her assent. "I do not doubt that you can care for her. But it is peaceful rest she needs. You have a large family and I do believe your house is very busy at times, am I correct?" she asked, well, more pointed out. After a silent nod from Dad, she continued. "Here there will be quite. She can sleep when she needs, wake when she wants. She can simply rest."

I was about to point out that I had my own flat I could go to and that as it was fairly quite since it was only Luna and I there when another coughing fit wracked my body so badly I had to sit up. Everyone fell silent and waited for my coughing to end, anxious looks in the eyes of my family. When finally it quieted and I was able to lie back down I was lightheaded and my resolution not so firm.

Luna was at work much of the time and what would happen if I needed someone? What if I had a coughing fit that wouldn't end and I couldn't breathe, like what nearly happened with that last one? What if I passed out because of it and fell? Normally, I wasn't so cautious, but I had a baby to think about now. If something happened, my child could be hurt.

It was strange to have to be thinking about such things, about the safety of a baby inside of me. I think part of me was still in shock from finding out since I'd not really had much time to process it before all hell broke loose with Harry. But ready or not, these were things I had to think about. My child, my little baby, needed me. I'd already endangered its life once, not thinking about the consequences of sitting in the cold rain. What if Draco Malfoy hadn't found me in that alley? What would have happened then? I didn't want to think about it.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sounds of Mum and Dad, with interjections from my brothers, telling Mrs. Malfoy that I'd be able to get plenty of rest at home with them. But I knew the Burrow and I knew my family. While my room might be on to top floor, I would still be able to things from just about anywhere in the house. It wasn't very soundproof. But this place, this bedroom I'd woken up in, seemed peaceful and, minus all the people now arguing about where I'd be recovering, would be quite. I needed to get well quickly for my baby's sake and here seemed the best place.

"Thank you for the offer," I said, making myself heard over my family, quieting them down. "And I do think I'd like to take you up on that. You are right, I'd get more peaceful rest here than anywhere else." As I spoke, I sat up in bed so I could see better, just realizing I was in unfamiliar pajamas, silver and very soft, like silk. The movement though brought about another coughing spasm.

"You're going to stay?" asked Ron incredulously, looking at me as if I'd grown a second head. "Voluntarily?"

I shook my head at my brother in exasperation. "It's logical," I pointed out. "Besides, I'm not doing it for me." I looked down at my blanket covered middle and put my hand above the spot where a life was forming. "I'm doing it for him," I said with a small smile, pausing before correcting myself, "or her." When I looked up, there were tears in my eyes that had come unbidden.

"Oh, Ginny," Mum said, tears in her eyes too as she hugged me to her. I hugged her back, feeling suddenly exhausted. When she let me go, I lay back down and yawned involuntarily. I couldn't help but smile when several of my brothers yawned too because of it. I looked towards the window and noticed that, across the expansive gardens, the sun was nearly set.

"Everyone should leave and let her sleep," Mum ordered, waving my many brothers, all were there except Percy who was married to his job and hadn't rushed over, towards the fireplace.

"That is a good idea," Mrs. Malfoy agreed, moving aside and pulling Draco with her.

"Ginny," Dad said, hugging me as best he could with me lying down. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," I said, tears that had finally gone away pricking my eyes once again. After a several more goodbyes, orders to get lots of sleep, promises they'd be back by later, and a few threats from Ron towards Draco Malfoy, my family began to floo to their respective homes. Though I loved my family very much and was happy they were there for me, I really was starting to want to be alone. I had a lot to think about.

At last, it was only me and the two Malfoys in the room. Silence stretched on for a moment in which I just curled up and avoided look at them before Mrs. Malfoy spoke up. "I trust you're tired but you should try to eat a little bit," she said in a kind and almost motherly voice. "I'll have house elf send something up for you." With that she bid me goodbye with an order to eat then rest before exiting the room, leaving just me and her son.

Again silence stretched on, filling the room. Malfoy stood silently beside the fire, not moving other than to put his hands in his pockets and lean against the mantle. Not knowing what else to do, I simply closed my eyes and pulled the soft golden blanket up to my chin, my thoughts on the man in the room. He'd never been nice to me during school but he and his entire family had changed during the war, changed for the better. It was because of his mother that Harry was even alive to kill Voldemort in the first place.

At the thought of Harry, my heart gave a painful twinge. I wondered where he was right now. Did he apparate to America, a dangerous thing because of the distance, or did he choose a form of muggle transportation. If that was the case, he mightn't even be there yet. He wanted a new start he'd told me. Was this really all because some stupid Death Eater sent him a threatening letter? Or had he been thinking of doing this for a while? Is that why he hadn't asked me to marry him before?

I hadn't realized when the tears started to fall nor had I heard the footsteps coming closer to the bed. It wasn't until I felt a hand touch my shoulder that I even knew Draco Malfoy had moved at all. "It's going to be alright," he said softly, his voice comforting.

"No it's not," I mumbled into my pillow, crying all the more for his comfort.

He was quiet for a minute before I felt him sitting down on the side of the bed, his weight making me roll towards him a bit. "You knew he was leaving, didn't you?" he asked, his hand rubbing calming circles on my back, though his words were doing opposite his actions.

I tensed under his hand at his question. "Yes," I answered simply, not wanting to talk about it having not fully come to terms with it.

"Did he know?" was Malfoy's next question, his hand never pausing in its motion.

I didn't have to ask what he meant. Evidently everyone now knew about the fact I'd gotten pregnant out of wedlock. It wasn't like I'd meant to, but one night things went too far with Harry and I. After that, it didn't seem so wrong to want to be intimate with him. I thought I was going to marry him after all. Little did I know what was to unfold?

"Did he?" Malfoy prodded gently, bringing me out of my inner turmoil.

I didn't want to talk about it, but it seemed I was going to have to. After a brief coughing fit brought on by my crying, I answered him. "No, he didn't," I said, my voice catching in my throat. "He has no idea." Just those few words, that small confession, seemed to open the floodgate and before I knew it I was pouring my heart out to Draco Malfoy.

"I was going to tell him when he came over for lunch. I'd only found out a few hours before that I was even pregnant and I wanted to tell him in a special way. I cooked him a huge meal to give him the hint: baby-back ribs, baby corn, baby carrots and baby peas. I thought he'd finally ask me to marry him when he found out," I said in a rush, crying all the while. "But before I had a chance to tell him about our baby, he told me about some letter threatening him and his loved ones and that he was going to America for my safety and to get a new start. He didn't want to stay so I didn't tell him and make him feel obliged to stay. I didn't want to ruin his life and make his stay, no matter how much loved him."

I shook my head and looked up at the man on the bed beside me. He was listening quietly, his hand still moving on my back. "I was so stupid," I told him tearfully. "All I could think about was running away from the pain, that's why I'd been out. I was too distressed to apparate and I didn't know where I was by the time I stopped, I was hopelessly lost. I kept thinking about how I'd only just found out about my baby and already I'd failed it."

I didn't know how I got there but the next thing I knew I was crying into Draco Malfoy's chest, my hands clenching the front of his shirt, my small frame in his lap. His arms wrapped around me, holding me to him much like he'd done when he found me. I didn't know why the man who'd never said a kind word to me before today was suddenly being so kind but at the moment, I didn't feel like questioning it. The love of my life just left me and our unborn child. I simply accepted the offered comfort, needing it terribly at the moment.

"Thank you," I managed to get out between hiccups as I calmed down a bit.

"You don't have to thank me," he said, looking down at me with a small smile on his graceful lips. A knock sounded on the door and he slid me off his lap and back onto the bed before going to open it. He let in a house elf carrying a tray of food. It hurried to set the tray on the bedside table and scurry from the room. "Now try to eat and get some sleep. The house elf will come get the tray when you're done. If you need something, just snap your fingers and another house elf will come," he told me, his hand on the doorknob of the open door.

"Thank you," I repeated, not sure what else to say to the sudden hospitality. I picked the tray up and moved it to the bed, suddenly noticing a small bottle of some light yellow potion in it. "What is this?" I asked before he had a chance to leave.

"The potion?" Malfoy asked, looking at the tray. "It's something the healer sent. It's a prenatal potion. It'll help the baby develop without problem. You're to take it every evening."

"Oh," I said, surprised. When Mrs. Malfoy said she'd take care of me, she really meant it. I'd figured they'd help me get better, but I hadn't expected care for my baby. I hadn't even thought about a prenatal potion. I suddenly felt bad for the two months I didn't know about my baby. I hadn't taken anything to help it along.

"Just try and get some rest, okay?" he said, looking nearly as tired as I felt.

"I'll try," I assured him, managing a small smile before he shut the door silently, leaving me alone.

After eating a little and drinking down the potion, I put the tray aside and curled back down under the covers, closing my eyes. It was a long time before sleep came, and even longer before it was truly restful, but my body eventually let me have my way and I slept through the night for the first time in Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? I tried my best to do this chapter justice. How did I do? Was it good, bad, kind of iffy, freakishly amazing, needs to be burned? Let me know, I need your opinion on this stuff.<p>

If you have any ideas for this story, let me know! I have a general idea of what I want to happen, in the long term, but nothing else is really concrete. Let me know what you think should happen or you want to happen and I'll see if I could work it in, if it will fit! You'll gain credit for any ideas I used, don't worry. Oh, and ideas, useful or not, urge me to write, so brainstorm with me people!

**And always remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	4. Fears of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I'd not be struggling through college I'd be rolling in money.

Okay, so I know that I had said I put this story on hold but I had sudden inspiration to write on it and I couldn't deny the plot bunnies of amazingness. I think I'm going to try and keep up with this one along with my other one My Captor. So, keep your eyes open for updates on both. I'll try not to desert this one again. I'm actually quite enjoying writing it!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

For the next several days all Ginny Weasley seem to do was sleep. Nearly every time I came to check up on her I found her curled on her side under the covers, fast asleep. I woke her up every once in a while to take medicine or eat or take the potion the healer sent but she'd always fall right back asleep, tears always wetting her cheeks as she drifted off. The few times I found her awake she was crying too. It was times like that I wasn't sure what to do. So, a week after I'd brought her home, I was beginning to become hesitant at knocking on her door.

But my mother had told me see how she was doing so I really didn't have a choice. I was never good with crying women though and the site of tears usually sent me running in the other direction. But now I was walking right towards them. I knocked lightly on the door before poking my head it. Much to my surprise I found the small redhead sitting up in bed and her eyes were thankfully devoid of tears. "Hello," she said softly before looking back down at her lap. It was then I noticed a slip of parchment there.

"Mother wants to know if you're feeling any better," I said, waking in and shutting the door. "She'd have come by but she's busy helping my father with some financial things for the office."

"Office?" she asked curiously, scooting over on the bed and putting the parchment aside, making room for me.

Surprised, I sat down on the bed next to her, trying not to get too close. "Yes, Father runs a law firm down in the divided part of London. It's only got a magical branch at the moment but I'm trying to convince him to add a muggle section too. We'd double our income that way. It's logical but he's hesitant about it. There are lots of regulations when dealing with muggles," I told her, trying to explain his job. I'd be taking it over in a few years so I knew just about everything there was to know about it. "Mother helps him with the budget and keeping track of all the money."

She seemed genuinely shocked at this bit of information about my family and shook her head, a small smile on her lips for the first time that I'd seen. "I didn't know you guys worked," she said honestly, looking over at me.

I shrugged, knowing she wasn't the only one under that delusion. Many people didn't know about it. "It's a very selective firm and we deal with only the highest in society so most people actually don't know about it," I said, trying not to sound like I was mocking her for not being part of the high society. "But it's alright."

"Oh," she said, shrugging too and absentmindedly playing with the piece of parchment from earlier.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"It's a letter from Mum," she said, seeming to only just notice it was in her hands. "She's been busy lately but wanted to know how I was feeling."

"I can have a house elf bring you some parchment and quills and you can write her back," I told her, moving to stand up and do just that. Her hand on my arm stopped me though.

"It can wait," she said, putting the letter down on the table and leaning back into the pillows.

It seemed she wasn't in a hurry to get me to leave and so I leaned back too, trying to understand her sudden desire for company whereas she usually just kept to herself and pushed everyone away. "Are you feeling better today?" I asked to break the silence that had fallen between us.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "I still feel a big weak but the cough is really starting to go away. Your mother says the pneumonia is nearly gone. I'm tired of sleeping though and I'm starting to get anxious to move around. Too bad it's cold outside or I'd love to go out. Those gardens out my window look absolutely divine."

I was surprised at the longing in her voice and I wondered how boring it must be to just sit in a bed day after day. "Well, if you like I could show you around the manor, if you're up for a bit of a walk," I offered suddenly, looking over at her.

"I'm pregnant and sick, not incompetent," she said, sitting up and rolling her eyes. "I can walk around. Besides, I'm tired of just laying here feeling sorry for myself. I'm usually a very active person and this doesn't sit well with me. Just because Harry decided to up and leave over something so stupid doesn't mean my life can just stop. I have more than just myself to think about now. I need to pull myself together." She looked down at her hands, her eyes filling with tears. "I have to."

I couldn't help but admire her inner strength as she blinked away the tears and looked over at me with firm determination. "Would you like to bathe and get dressed first?" I asked, standing up and offering her my hand to help her up. She rolled her eyes at my gesture but accepted it anyway.

Looking down at herself, she let out a truly genuine laugh for the first time in the past week. "Look at me!" she cried with a giggle, tears of mirth in her eyes. "I'm a mess!"

I couldn't help but smile as she shook her head at herself. She'd not really done anything in the past week, including bathe. She was quite a site with her red hair a massive tangle and wearing the same clothes Mother had put her in the day she arrived. She'd not been up to doing anything over the past week and Mother said not to force her, to let her work out in her mind what was happening. It was much more than pneumonia that she was trying to overcome.

"Yes, I do think bathing would be a good idea. I don't have any clothes here though. I could-" she started but I cut her off.

"I'll have the house elves bring you something to wear," I assured her before gently pushing her in the direction of the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. "Go on. I'll be back in a bit." With that, she laughed at herself as she tried to run a hand through her hair. Shaking her head and giving up, she simply walked into the bathroom and shut the door, her laughter still ringing in my ears. Yes, she would be okay.

Ginny POV

It took a full half hour shower before I was satisfied that I was finally clean. I'd been wallowing around in that bed for the past week sick and depressed. I'd not even bothered to bathe or brush my hair. I felt nasty and dirty and I wasn't sure if my hair would ever be the same. But thirty minutes later I stepped from the shower feeling like a new person.

I'd come to the conclusion that morning that I needed to change. Dwelling on my self-pity and wishing Harry would come back wasn't going to help me at all. It was Mrs. Malfoy's statement that I was nearly well that had really woken me up. They said I could stay here at Malfoy Manor as I recovered but I knew that once I was well I needed to leave. I didn't want to overstay my welcome. Besides, I needed to be strong and get back on my feet for the sake of the baby. He or she would need a strong mother if they would have to grow up without a father. But I could do it. I had to. I had no choice.

My life was going to have to change a lot, that much was obvious. I had to pull myself together, pick myself up, and move on with life. I doubted I'd ever really stop loving Harry, he was my first and only true love, but for the sake of my child I had to try. I'd put a smile on my face and pretend I was happy and maybe one day I'd actually feel it.

One of those big changes that was going to have to happen was going to be getting a new job. I really didn't have a choice in that one. It was too risky to play Quidditch while pregnant. Many of good players had lost babies that way because they were overconfident that nothing would happen to them. One bad fall, one bludger to the middle would kill the child inside me before it even had a chance to live. I'd not let that happen.

Of course Gwenog Jones, my captain, was going to be far from pleased. She said that I had true natural talent and that she was happy to have snatched me up before any other team. She had such faith that I'd go so far, that I'd help them win the World Cup. She was going to hate me for resigning before the first match, a match that was only two weeks away from now. She'd have to replace me fast. She had plenty of backup players lined up but none as good. I sighed and closed my eyes. I could have gone so far, done so much.

But it does not to dwell on the past so instead I look forward to my future. I put my hand over my stomach as I stood in front of the mirror. I could already tell that my waist was thickening, though no baby bump had yet to show. It was still a while yet before that part of my pregnancy would become obvious. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I thought about the tiny little baby growing and developing right under my hand.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I turned to the counter to see clothes laid out for me. I dressed quickly in the dark jeans and purple sweater, marveling at how soft the fabric was. Though simple as they were I doubted I'd ever worn anything worth as much. I tried not to think about that too much. I'd not fit them much longer anyway so I was going to enjoy it while I could.

Finally, after spending a good deal of time in the bathroom, I walked back out into the bedroom that I'd occupied for the past week looking more decent than I had the entire time I'd been here. I wasn't too surprised to see that the sheets on the bed had been changed and it had been made, looking for all the world as if it had never been laid in. I thought back on the past week spent in this room and tears pricked my eyes. I wondered what would have happened to me if Draco Malfoy hadn't come along and picked me up, saved me from myself.

At that moment the door opened and I turned to see none other than that man currently occupying my thoughts. He'd changed a lot since school and the war. He'd grow up a lot. It had only been three years but the differences were stark, not just in appearance but in demeanor. Sure he'd grown a bit taller and his face looked less pointy and his shoulders were broader but there was a kindness in his eyes I'd never seen before. He had certainly changed, or had he. Could this kind person have been hiding under the surface the entire time?

"Are you ready?" he asked, his brow creasing, making me realize I'd been staring at him.

I shook myself and nodded. "Yeah," I said, tucking a few strands of still damp hair behind my ear.

He offered his arm to me and I took in gingerly, unaccustomed to such a gentlemanly gesture. "Anything in particular you'd like to see first?" he asked as we walked out of the room and into the hallway that before now I'd only glimpsed through the open door.

"Not really," I said, looking around me with awe at the neatly decorated hallway. It wasn't at all like what I'd had expected Malfoy Manor to look like. I'd expected dark and gloomy, all greens and silvers, but instead I was greeted by many blues and greens and browns, earthy tones that made the place look warm and inviting.

As he took me around each part of the manor, showing me everything from the sitting room to the grand ball room to the kitchens, I was constantly amazed. At first he passed by many closed doors and I wondered why. When I voiced the question he said there was no point in showing them to me because they were all just spare bedrooms and such. How many bedrooms could one family need? There had to be more bedrooms in this place than there were rooms in the Burrow.

The room that amazed me most though was the one I expected the least. "And this is the library," Draco told me as he opened a set of double wooden doors. Now, when he said library I expected a small, cozy room with a few bookshelves and some reading nooks. The Malfoy Manor library was much, much more than that though. I could surely rival even the Hogwarts library.

For the first time in a week all thoughts that I'd been trying to keep down about Harry, the heartbreak he'd caused, the fact I'd gotten pregnant out of wedlock and would have to raise a baby on my own, flew from my mind as I stood in the doorway of possibly the most amazing place I'd ever laid eyes on. "This is amazing," I said in a hushed whisper and I slowly walked into the place, my eyes scanning the shelves. They had books about everything in here!

"It is nice," he said with a casual shrug, though I could see the corners of his mouth pulling up into an unexpected grin. Before now he'd been kind but fairly formal. It would seem thought that seeing my excitement pulled down some of his walls. I grinned back at him before turning away and wandering deeper into the library, my fingers running along spine after spine of books.

I could hear his footsteps as he followed slowly after me, likely making sure I didn't get lost. It wasn't until I came across a section of children's books that I stopped in my tracks, my eyes glued to the colorful spines. I sought out my favorite book quite quickly; one I remembered my mum reading to me when I was a small girl. Finding it didn't take long and before I knew it I was flipping open the Tales of Beetle the Bard. "Mum used to read this to me," I told Draco as I slowly made my way towards a nearby reading nook nestled among the shelves. "The Warlock's Hairy Heart, The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump. Oh this brings back memories."

Draco took a seat in the armchair next to me and stayed quiet as I read through the stories of my childhood, stories that reminded me of innocent days long past before any thoughts of war, of death, of pain. As I was reading though the pages of the leather-bound book tears began to fall. Oh how I wished things could go back to how they used to be. I was overcome with the desire to be a child again, lying tucked into bed and falling asleep to my mother's soothing voice as she read me these stories. But that was never going to happen again. Instead, in just a matter of months, I'd have a child of my own to worry about, to raise, to read these stories too.

"Ginny?" Draco questioned, seeming unsure at my sudden bout of tears. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, glancing down at the book as tears splashed on the pages. I couldn't voice my feelings though, they were too overwhelming. Instead I took a deep breath and tried to stop my crying. "I have to go home today," I said when I was able to speak again. "I've been here long enough. I have to go." With that I got up and reluctantly sat the book down on the small table.

Draco nodded and didn't question my motives or sudden change in attitude. "I'll have the house elves gather your things," he offered, standing too. "You can leave through the fireplace in here if you wish."

I nodded and turned away, starting towards the fireplace in the library as I heard him summon a house elf to give his orders too. My thoughts turned inward as I made my way towards the fire, standing before the grate. I wasn't sure if he followed me and I didn't turn around to check. After a few minutes of silence I gathered that he'd left me alone and I was glad for the solitude. My tears flowed unchecked as I watched the flames dance over the logs.

"Ma'am, here is your things," a small elf said as it appeared at my side. I took the small bag it offered without question, turning back to the fireplace and reaching for the floo powder on the mantel.

"Wait," I heard as I tossed the powder into the flames, turning them green. I turned to see Draco standing just behind me. Had he never left? "Take this." And he pressed the small, leather-bound copy of the Tales of Beetle the Bard into my free hand before leaving me without another word.

"Thanks," I whispered, though I wasn't sure if he heard me as he walked away, before stepping into the flames.

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think? I figured I didn't want to draw out her stay at the manor and let it drag on and on. Instead I figured she'd do the responsible thing and try to get back on her own two feet before that baby arrives. But fear not, our favorite dashing boy will not be absent for her life for long!<p>

Anyway, you should review and let me know what you think. If not many of you want me to continue with this I'll focus my energy more on my other story but if you guys want me to keep going with this let me know!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	5. Trying to Move On

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. How many times do we have to go over this? I think it's pretty obvious I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't have a Barbie made after me like she does. Wait… if they made a J.K. Barbie, I wonder if they made Harry Potter Barbies! I'll have to check!

Okay, so I went from not updating in five months to twice in one week! Pretty good huh? I guess I'm just really in an 'I-want-a-baby' mood and this is my only way to express it. It works for you guys, huh? Sorry about that break I took from the story. Thanks for all the reviews, despite my lack of faithfulness. Don't worry though, I'll keep posting!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

When I stepped out of the fireplace into my flat it was like I was stepping back into the real world. The past week I'd spent at Malfoy Manor had been more like a dream, a nightmare really, and now it was time to wake up and move on with life. Too bad everywhere I looked reminded me of Harry. How could I possibly move on when I was surrounded by memories?

Slowly walking through the front room I saw that nothing had changed in my absence and yet for some reason the place felt totally alien to me. Dropping my things onto the couch, I clutched the small book of children's stories to my chest as I looked around. On the fireplace above the mantle I saw a picture of Harry and I that Mum had insisted on taking before our first date after the war. Next to it was another picture, this one of us making silly faces at the camera. To the side of that one was one of just Harry, being a dork and blowing me a kiss.

Tears filled my eyes and I took them down, setting them on the coffee table as I conjured a box to put them in. I spent the next hour going through the small flat and taking every reminder and memento down and putting it away in the box. I riffled through my clothes and took out all of his old shirts that I used to sleep in, his old jacket that I'd wear when I wanted to feel him around me but he was away. Everything that went into the box broke my heart a little more. Finally though I spotted the small vial of potion on the dresser, it's bright purple contents reminding me of the day that I found out I was pregnant, of the day that Harry broke up with me.

Picking it up, I plopped down onto my bed and crossed my legs under me, staring at it. "This was how I found out about you," I told the baby inside me tearfully as I held the vial. "I was scared but I was hopeful. You're father and I were going to get married and raise you like a true family, though instead he left us. He says it was to keep me safe but I know that was only part of it. He wanted a new start, away from all the fame and glory, away from the life he'd known. I was part of that old life."

Tears were falling in earnest now and I curled up on my bed, pulling my patchwork quilt over me. "I love him so much, sweetheart," I told my unborn child. "Oh how I love him. But I have you to think about now and he's gone. Mama will try and be strong for you but without Harry it's like half of me was taken away. I have you now though and I love you more than I even love your father. I'll make a good life for you. I'll raise you with all the love you'll ever need, even without him. I've made mistakes in my life but I won't let you be one of them."

Sitting up, I wiped my eyes and tried to stop my tears. I needed to stop this. I had to be strong for my baby. So I set the vial of potion aside and sealed the box of Harry's things and put away that part of my life. Taking the box, I put it up in the shelves in my closet, tucking it away. Turning to thoughts of my future, I went back out into the living room and picked up the book that Draco had given to me and began reading the stories to my child for the first time. "A long time ago in a far of land there lived a foolish king who decided he alone should have the power of magic."

~!~!~!~

"I'm sorry, Gwenog, but I really don't have a choice," I told my captain as we sat together eating lunch. "I have to quit the team."

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" she cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation as I broke the news to her that I'd be leaving. "You can't leave us two weeks before the beginning of the season! We really have a chance at the World Cup this year, I can feel it. You can't just quit."

"I'm sorry but I do have to," I said with a sad shake of my head. "I want it as badly as you do but, but I can't keep playing."

The dark-skinned woman let out a frustrated sigh and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "But why, Ginny?" she asked, trying a different approach. "Why do you think you have to leave? Is it because of all the pressure I've been putting on you to be perfect? You know I only did that to make you better. And it worked too! You've become phenomenal over the past few months. The first match is really soon and it'll be over before you know it. It'll be easier to face after that. The first game is always the most nerve wracking."

"That's not it," I told her, looking down at my bowl of tomato soup sitting in front of me. "You've been a wonderful captain and I know you've made me a better player and I know it's terrible timing but I can't play anymore." I wasn't quite ready for the entire world to know I was pregnant and I was trying to keep from having to tell Gwenog because if she knew the team would know and if the team knew then it was possible for the news to reach the Daily Profit and then I'd be featured in the Quidditch section and I couldn't handle that yet. I still had barely accepted the fact myself. Maybe I could get her to keep it secret though.

"Then tell me what it is," she pleaded, trying to make sense of my sudden change of mind. She wouldn't give up.

I let out a sigh and looked up into her dark brown eyes. "I'm pregnant, Gwenog, oaky? I can't play Quidditch anymore. I've already put the life of my baby on the line for two months without knowing it. I can't risk it anymore. I'm sorry."

Her face lit up with understanding and she seemed to deflate like a balloon. "Oh," she said, surprised. "Well then, this is a bit of a sticky situation. What are we going to do about you then?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "What do you mean? I have to quit the team," I said perplexed.

"Not necessarily," she said with a shake of her head. "You can't play, no, but you don't have to leave entirely. We can put you on maternity leave for the season. You'll have had your little one by next season and if you wanted to keep playing, it would work. But in the meantime and if you don't want to keep playing after, you know that Sarah Tremon is quitting in a few months when she and Tanner get married. I still haven't gotten a replacement for her yet."

"You want me to be the team's mediwitch?" I asked, surprised. Sure, I knew my fair bit about healing and I'd mended few injuries during practices when Sarah wasn't around but to become the team's mediwitch?

"Why not? We'll need a new one and you can work under Sarah in the meantime and learn from her," she said with a shrug. "Besides, you'd be good. I've seen you fix enough broken noses in the past few months. And anyway, Sarah likes you and I think she'd enjoy having someone to teach. You'd be ready by the time she quit."

I was humbled and more grateful that I could ever express. "Oh, Gwenog please tell me this isn't all just a wonderful dream," I whispered happily, unable to believe my luck.

"Not a dream," she said with a laugh at my expression. "Now come on. I don't know about you, but I think we need to get your replacement figured out soon. You can help me decide. I'll call the girls together."

We spent the next seven hours on the pitch trying to decide on a new chaser. While none of the replacements were as good as I was because they lacked the months of intense training, we were all hopeful that it was going to work out. I was thrilled when Gwenog chose Alicia Spinnet as the new chaser. I'd never played with her personally as she was gone but the time I joined the team at school, but I'd always admired her ability. She would be good. Things were beginning to look up.

~!~!~!~

The next month was filled with many changes and life-altering decisions. Try as I might, living in the that flat with Luna was difficult. It was filled with so many memories of Harry, even after I'd put away everything that I could of his. I'd look at the couch and remember long nights cuddled in front of the fire sipping butter beer and talking about our future, or in the bathroom the first time he walked in on me in the shower and the things that went from there or in the kitchen where he told me he was leaving forever. I couldn't stand it.

So, Luna and I agreed that me finding my own place would be a good idea. I worried about her living in the flat by herself since we'd always split the bills but she had assured me she'd be okay. Besides, if I was going to have this baby, I needed my own place. It wouldn't be fair to Luna. So I set about trying to find myself a home I could call my own. That's when I came across the most perfect little place.

I was trying to find something a little closer to home than in the heart of London. I knew I'd need the support of my family though the coming months and even years so that's what prompted me to Ottery St. Catchpole. I'd grown up just south of the village and it held a certain place in my heart. With the help of my family and friends I found a small cottage nestled some trees just north of the village. It was small, having only two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small living room and a kitchen that doubled as the dining room, but would suit me fine. It was settled on the edge of a large clearing and I knew immediately that anyone could fly around back there and never be seen by the muggles, a huge plus.

As I stood on the cobblestone path that lead to the house I knew this place was perfect. Weeds were overgrown everywhere and I knew it would take a lot of work to make it livable but I was sure I'd do just fine. Within hours, I'd purchased the small cottage and began the long and difficult task of moving in. Thankfully I had so many brothers willing to lend a hand.

"Is this yours or mine?" I asked Luna as I stood in the kitchen of the flat trying to sort through my things and pack them. I held up a mug that I was unsure about.

She looked up from where she'd been washing the dishes and her eyebrows pulled together. "I think that's yours," she said after a moment. "Yes, that's yours."

Nodding, I tapped it with my wand and put a cushioning charm around it before placing it in the box with the other dishes. "This is harder than I thought it would be," I sighed as I continued to sort through things, occasionally putting items into my boxes. "I'm exhausted."

Luna let out her usual airy laugh as she rolled her eyes at me. "You're more tired from that little one inside you than you are from moving," she pointed out with a grin.

I laughed along with her, nodding all the while. "Yes, but I can't take a nap either way. I want to get moved in today. Sure, everyone agreed to help me get my things over but it's the packing that's taking forever. Oh, and unpacking is going to be such a pain!" I sighed, wanting nothing more than to collapse onto my bed and sleep. It was hardly one o'clock in the afternoon though.

"You're almost done packing," she pointed out, gesturing towards the large stack of boxes in the living room.

I nodded and continued to pack my things. "Yeah, nearly there," I muttered as I worked. Eventually I moved on from the kitchen and collected the rest of my things from the living room. I'd leave all the furniture with Luna even though half of it was mine. Fred and George, as a housewarming gift, had bought me an entirely new living room set and Mum had given me Great Grandma Weasley's old dining room set and china cabinet.

Finally I stood in my closet, pulling down the last of my clothes and tossing them carelessly into a box. I was nearly done packing and Fred, George, Bill, and Ron would all be over soon to help me move in. Mum was already at the cottage with Hermione, beginning the long process of cleaning. Dad, Charlie and Percy couldn't make it. Charlie only got to come home from Romania on occasion and seeing as he had come home just the month before the day that Harry left he wasn't due to come home for a while. And Dad and Percy were both stuck at work.

Having thrown the last of my clothes into the box, putting a few remaining pairs of shoes in too, I turned to close the closet door. That's when I spotted it, the box of Harry's things. It looked innocent enough, just a plain cardboard box like the many others sitting around the flat at the moment. But I knew what lay inside the box and I felt tears prick my eyes. All those pictures of Harry, all the little things he'd given to me over the years we were together, all his old shirts I used to sleep in were just on the other side of the box.

I knew logically I should just throw it out, get rid of it and move on with my life like I was trying so hard to but a part of me was still, as much as I fought it, trying to hold onto Harry. I'd loved him for so long and I knew that I still did, no matter how much I tried to push the feelings away. It wasn't just my child that grew inside of me, it was his, ours. The baby that each day grew bigger was a product of Harry and I's love. I didn't think I'd ever really be able to let him go.

So without giving myself time to rethink my decision, I pulled the box down and put it with all the others to be moved to my new home. Yes, I'd keep him with me as long as I could, at least his memory. Wiping away tears, I put my hand on my middle, over our child, closing my eyes. "Oh Harry, why did you have to leave?" I whispered into the stillness of my empty bedroom. "Why did you leave me?"

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? I know I skipped around quite a bit but it was time to get this story moving along. Just so you know, it's been five weeks since she found out she was pregnant, the one week spent at Malfoy Manor and now a month since then. Anyway, I'm just trying to keep you guys on track. She's now a little over three month's pregnant.<p>

Okay, so, review and tell me what you guys thought! If you have any ideas at all for the story then let me know, leave them in a review or just PM me. I can use any suggestions! Nothing is too set in this story and even then it's only the big things, so all ideas will actually be seriously taken into account. After all, this story is for you guys. What do you want to happen?

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	6. Just Like His Father

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That should come as no surprise by now. I am not J.K. Rowling, although I had a review tell me I was as good as she is. It totally made my week! While I don't think I am, it's nice to get that high of a compliment.

Anyway, I know I haven't updated in such a long time that I should be drug out and shot, I beg for your forgiveness. I feel terrible. But, with school I simply had no time and the past week and a half I've done literally nothing as I let the joys of being on summer break sink in. My plot bunnies had gone on vacation too it would seem. But fear not, I finally lured them back I do believe. I'll try not to let the updates get so far in between again.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

I could not get the thoughts of Ginny Weasley out of my head. Two months had passed since the week she'd stayed in the manor, two months since I'd picked her up, brought her home with me and helped her get well. But I was no fool; I knew no amount of medicine could heal what really ailed her. I'd seen the strong woman reduced to nothing but a weeping wreck. And yet still, the day she left, she was trying to be strong through the pain. I couldn't help but admire her for it.

In a way I think she reminded me of myself. I could identify with the struggle she was going through for I myself had been put through one too. Back in the days of the war I'd struggled far more than anyone probably knew. The lives of my parents and myself were put onto my shoulders as Voldemort had tasked me with killing Dumbledore. Looking back I realized that he never meant for me to succeed, that it was only punishment for my father's actions in losing the weapon he'd sent him after, losing it to Harry Potter of all people.

There had been a time, when I was young, that I had aspired to be just like my father. When I thought about the kind of life he'd lead I was proud. He'd chosen the side of power during the first war and was highest in Voldemort's ranks. He was a man to be feared almost as much as that of his leader. Everyone respected him, out of true admiration or out of fear it didn't matter. I was proud that he was my father.

But when Voldemort actually came back to power, something my father had filled my mind with as I grew up and that I'd long dreamed of occurring, I realized what that life he'd lead truly meant. I'd also long dreamed of what Voldemort would be like. He was even more powerful than my father, the most powerful wizard there ever was, and I knew he would demand respect and people would give it. I thought that I'd want to join his ranks just like my father. But I was so wrong.

I'd not realized that with the power came the cruelty that he used to gain it. I knew he'd killed people but it was just a passing thought, something I paid no mind to. But slowly I began to realize that to be like my father, I too would have to raise my wand and take lives of others. That was when I first got a real glimpse into the life I'd dreamed of leading. But I was already in too deep. Voldemort himself would have killed me if I betrayed him. I thought of just doing it and if I died then I died. But when my mother, of all people my mother, was thrown into the fight that wasn't hers, I knew I had to do whatever asked of me. Even my father I could see facing his own fight. He no longer seemed to like this life, especially after our home got taken over by Voldemort himself. I knew this wasn't a life any of us wanted really but we didn't have a choice and I couldn't let them be killed. That's why I agreed to kill Dumbledore.

I struggled to find myself amidst fighting a war that I began to realize I detested. I didn't want to kill people. I didn't want to cause pain. It was only up on that tower, the night that Dumbledore died, that I realized I not only didn't want to but I couldn't. I had every chance presented to me and I lowered my wand. The life Dumbledore offered sounded too good to be true, my mother and father out of danger, all three of us in hiding. I wanted to take his offer but I knew deep down it wouldn't work. He would find us. He would always find us.

I was thankful for the change of heart that I went through, thought it made my life more difficult. I did what I could after that to lie low whenever I could and I even risked my life to protect that of Harry Potter when he and his friend were stupid enough to get caught and brought to the manor. If my Aunt Bellatrix had figured out that I'd known it was him all along she likely would have killed me, sole Malfoy heir or not. If she didn't I knew Voldemort would have.

My parents too turned from the fight and my mother spared Harry's life like I had tried. She did it purely out of selfish reasons, trying to find me, but she did it all the same. And rather than fighting we stayed out of the way and tried to blend into the background. I think it was the change of sides at the last moment that spare all of us from a one way ticket to Azkaban.

I faced my struggle and I came out stronger but there was more than one time, though I hardly ever admitted it even to myself, that I wished someone had come along and pulled me back to my feet and lent me a helping hand. Now I saw Ginny Weasley battling with her own inner struggle and I knew I wanted to help. Maybe it was my way of atoning for my sins or maybe I just knew that she, like I had, needed someone to be able to lean on for support. I didn't feel like questioning my motives. I wasn't quite ready for that. But I knew what I needed to do.

Ginny POV

Nothing fit me anymore. Tailoring spells could only go so far and none of my jeans could button over my growing middle. I let out a frustrated scream and plopped down onto my bed, giving up on the frustrating button and impossible zipper. I'd have to break down soon and go start looking into maternity clothes, ones without buttons to speak of.

I had my first appointment at St. Mungos today at three and I had to find something to wear soon. It was already one and I'd yet to come up with anything. Usually I was on my own in the cottage so I'd just stay in my pajamas or in my robes for games or practices but I needed to dress normal today and that involved wearing real clothes. Standing with a sigh I took the stupid jeans off and headed back to my closet.

It was early January and quite cold so the easy solution of wearing a dress was thrown out the window. "You're not making my life very easy," I told my unborn baby with a small sigh as I riffled through my clothes looking for something to wear. I didn't just want to wear my sweats like I'd been doing most of the time the past week or two. Today was a big day and I wanted to look nice. Today I'd be able to find out if this little one inside of me was a boy or a girl.

I couldn't believe everything was happening so fast. It seemed just like yesterday that I found out I was pregnant and my life fell apart. I'd been doing okay at picking myself back up lately, especially since I moved out of the flat full of memoires, but there were times that Harry's absence or the fear of my impending motherhood would overload me and I'd just start crying and become depressed.

Thankfully though, now that I was four months along and out of my first trimester of pregnancy, the nausea had fairly well subsided. Now I had a few new and interesting developments. First off it wasn't only my belly growing quickly. My breasts too were growing at an ever increasing rate. Already I'd had to use a few enlargement charms on my bras just to be able to keep wearing them. To top that little deal off they were unbearably sore and tender to the touch. It was miserable.

And then of course there was the heightened sense of smell. Just because the morning sickness had gone away didn't mean I'd never throw up again because of my pregnancy. Just a few days ago I'd pulled out the leftovers from Christmas dinner the week before and nearly heaved all over the container when I smelled the ham. I swear I could even smell food from a mile away now, that was when my nose wasn't congested. And all of this was because of the little bundle of joy growing inside of me.

Finally succeeding in finding a pair of trousers that actually fit decently and looked nice, I pulled on one of my larger blouses and looked down to see that it accentuated my growing baby bump. I frowned, still not too comfortable with people being able to see that I was pregnant. I didn't regret my baby but I'd gotten my fair share of disapproving glares from some older people at my lack of a wedding ring when they saw the condition I was in. They only served as a reminder to me that Harry was gone and usually put me in a depressed mood for days afterwards. It was harder trying to get over him than I ever thought it would be. I really doubted if I ever would.

Walking into the living room of my small cottage I saw that it was already one-thirty and that I still had time before my appointment. I debated on making lunch, seeing as I'd not eaten yet, but came to the conclusion I didn't really feel like it. Instead I pulled on my coat and headed out the door. It was only a short walk to Ottery St. Catchpole and the exercise was good for me. I missed the strenuous workouts that I did for Quidditch and often went for a run just to keep myself in shape.

As I walked down the path to the road I put a quick heating charm on myself before stowing my wand away. The sun was out and the sky was blue and a thick layer of snow lay pristine and mostly untouched. It was a beautiful day. Despite the turn my thought's had taken towards Harry most of that day, I smiled and tried to push them away.

When I got into town I smiled at a few people that were out and about, not a large amount as it was lunch time and most people stayed inside on cold days. As I passed by one house a little boy came running full tilt out the front door without a coat or shoes on. He couldn't have been more than three and within moments, despite the cold, was lying in the yard making a snow angel.

"Johnny you get your little behind back in this house!" I heard a woman yelling a moment before she appeared in the doorway, hands on her hips.

The little boy, Johnny, sat up and looked towards his mother. "But I wanna play in the snow," he said sadly, standing up but not moving.

"I told you already that you had to finish your lunch first and get dressed. Now you'll be lucky if you get to go outside for a week," his mother said, pointing a stern finger at him much like my mum had to Fred and George, or still did. "Now come inside."

"No!" he cried, stamping his foot before taking off at a run towards the street.

I acted without thinking about it. "Oh, no you don't," I said, taking off after him, catching him around the middle and pulling him up into my arms in just a few moments. He felt like ice already. "Come on sweetheart, it's freezing out here."

"I don't wanna go inside!" he cried, curling towards my warmth despite his words.

I smiled and turned back towards his house where his mother was standing on the porch watching me with her son. "Thank you so much," she said as I brought him up to her, handing him to her as he tried to wriggle free.

"It's not a problem," I said, shaking my head. "Have a good day."

As I walked away I could hear the sounds of her scolding the little boy before it was cut off by the thud of the front door shutting. The incident set my mind wandering into my future. Would that be me in just a few years? Would this little baby inside me be a rambunctious little boy with scruffy black hair like his father? Would he be adventurous and outgoing? How could he not be with his parentage? I smiled sadly, thinking of Harry. Would our child be a little version of him, a loving little boy? Would he need glasses when he got older? Would he have his father's courage?

I let out a sigh and shook myself out of my thoughts about the unsure future and the baby that was growing inside of me. Whatever lay ahead, I'd face when it came. Until then, I could only live in the present and pray for the best. That's what I wanted to be able to give my child, the best. I was working hard every day to make money to keep on living on my own. A baby would be expensive to care for, especially by myself, but I had to do it. Already in the two months since I'd found out I'd put back ever knut I could. I didn't want to have to work for a while after the baby was born. I'd already talked to Sarah and Gwenog about it, they'd put me on maternity leave and Sarah would step back in for a while. It would all work. It had to.

But the one thing I wanted to give my baby was something I'd not be able to. I wanted him or her to have a real family, a mother and a father that would love and cherish them. With Harry gone though, I knew that wouldn't happen. I'd be the best mother I could but I knew it wouldn't be the same. If it was a little boy that would be coming into my life in just a handful of months, who would he go to for fatherly advice? If it was a little girl, who would be there to scare away potential boyfriends until she was old enough and even then, to hold onto her as his little girl?

It was all too much for me to think about at the moment though. Already tears were spilling down my cold cheeks. Wiping them away with my sleeves, I tried to compose myself. I'd fairly well lost my appetite but I continued towards the small diner in Ottery St. Catchpole anyway. It was filled with warm air, friendly people and good food. At the blast of warmth as I walked in, the heating charm on my coat dissipated and I slipped it off.

"Hello Miss Weasley," a kindly older woman, Mrs. Jennings, behind the counter said as the door swung closed. "Go ahead and take a seat and I'll be right with you."

"Thank you," I said with a nod in her direction before heading over to the booth I usually sat at. As I settled down, I thought about how in a few months I'd not be able to fit so easily into the tight space. Already it was much more sung that I was used to. Moments later I had a steaming cup of tea in front of me and a menu in my hands. As I was reading though the selections, trying to decide if anything really sounded good other than the fresh baked pie cooling on the counter, the sound of the bell above the door sounded and a blast of cold air hit my back.

Shivering slightly at the chill, I wondered if it was wise to sit so near the door on such a cold day. Shrugging it off, I continued to look through the menu. I was starting to think some chicken fried steak sounded good, covered in steamy gravy. Just as I looked up to see where Mrs. Jennings was so I could order, my eyes met with a familiar steely gray pair. "Draco?" I questioned as the man walked towards my booth. "What are you doing here?" I'd not seen him since the day he'd given me to book of children's stories in the library of the Manor the day I left. What was he doing here?

"Hello, Ginny," he greeting, sliding in across the table without compunction. "You're looking well."

"I'm looking fat," I corrected, rolling my eyes at him.

"Not fat," he disagreed with a shake of his head. "Just pregnant."

I let out a sigh and slid my menu across the table to him, having already decided what I wanted. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he picked it up with his long and elegant fingers.

"Well, I'd heard it was good place for some food," he said, winking towards me over the menu.

"Yeah, sure you did," I said, laughing despite myself. Startled, I realized it was the first time I'd laughed in a long while. "So really, what brings you to Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"Well, I was a little ways outside of town on business," he said, his brow furrowing. "I had to follow up on a lead given to us by Mr. Lovegood. After I finished talking to him, I decided to stick around long enough to eat some lunch. It seems I had good timing."

"Oh, alright," I said, believing that much more than him coming here on a whim. "How's he doing, Mr. Lovegood I mean. I haven't seen him in quite a while. I'm afraid he feels lonely nowadays with Luna out of the house. Mum and Dad invite him over to dinner at least once a week to help him. I guess he has his Quibbler to keep him occupied but still. How's he doing?"

Draco let out a small laugh before setting the menu aside. "He seemed to be doing well, as far as I could tell," he said with a shrug.

Before we could continue, Mrs. Jennings strode over to the table. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," she said to the two of us. "What can I get you to drink, Sir?" She turned to Draco, pad poised in one hand and pen in the other.

"I think I'll just have a cup of coffee, thank you," he said politely before handing her the menu. "I also think we're both ready to order."

"Oh, alright," she said, putting the menu under her arm. "What can I get you two?"

Draco looked over at me, letting me order first. "I'll just have the chicken fried steak with some potatoes and don't hesitate to go a little overboard on the gravy," I said with a smile at the kindly old woman.

"Alright," she said, writing down my order before turning to Draco. "And you, darlin'?"

"I'll just have some steak, medium well, with some potatoes also," he said with a nod. She disappeared behind the counter after that to give the cook our orders and then brought Draco out his coffee.

"I don't know how you're drinking that at this time of day," I said, wrinkling my nose as he took a sip. I never did have much taste for coffee in the first place but really it was much more of a morning drink.

"Well, it's warm and I've already had quite the long day," he said with a laugh, setting the mug down. "I could use the little boost."

I just shrugged, maneuvering to tuck my leg under me, letting the other one still dangle. I really wasn't sure what else to say to the man across from me. We were far from friends and yet the easy banter had come so naturally between us. It was good natured and nothing like when we'd been back in school. He sure had changed a lot.

"So, what are you doing today?" he asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

I looked up from where I'd been staring into my cooling tea. "Oh, I have an appointment at St. Mungos at three," I told him, my hand finding its way to my middle as my thoughts turned to the baby inside of me.

"Is everything alright?" He sounded genuinely concerned as he looked over at me, brow furrowed. "Is the baby okay?"

"As far as I know, yes," I assured him quickly. "Everything's gone smooth and normal so far. It's just a routine appointment. Well, kind of."

"What do you mean?" he asked as Mrs. Jennings brought out our food, setting the steaming plates in front of us. Just like I'd order, there was lots of gravy on mine.

"Well, it's kind of a special appointment," I said, unwrapping my utensils from the napkin and putting it across my lap. "I'll get to find out the sex of the baby today."

"Really? What do you hope it is?" He followed my lead and unwrapped his things too from his napkin before turning to his food.

I stopped and thought about his question, my fork forgotten about in my hand. I'd been asking myself this for the past two months. What did I want? Part of me longed for a little boy, like the one I'd saw today on my way to the diner. I wanted a little boy that would look like Harry with big green eyes and unruly black hair. He would be just like the father he'd never have. But another, bigger part of me, wondered if I could handle that. Would I be able to stand seeing a little version of Harry every day for the rest of my life without it killing me? Every day would remind me of the hurt that I was trying to so hard to push away.

Or did I want a little girl? There really were not enough little girls in my family. All of my brothers were convinced it was a boy but my mum had assured me it was defiantly a little girl. I smiled at the thought of having a little girl to dress up in cute dresses and to be able to hand down my dolls I'd played with as a kid to. She'd be doted upon by every member of the family and she'd have no shortage of overprotective cousins when she went to Hogwarts.

I sighed and shook my head, shaking myself back to reality. "I'm not sure what I want," I answered the patiently waiting man across from me. "Mum thinks it's a girl and all my brothers think it's a boy. Dad says he doesn't care so long as it's healthy. He's already bought several rubber ducks to put in the bathtub for when the baby gets older."

"Well, who's going to the appointment with you?" Draco questioned, taking a bite of his steak.

I frowned and shrugged. "It's just me," I said sadly. "Mum is busy today looking after Vicky and Dominique while Bill and Fleur are away and she's babysitting Molly today too. It's be too much to bring three little ones along, especially since both Dominique and Molly are babies. Dad is at work and all of my brothers have their own lives to get on with. Luan's got to work today too. So I'm going alone."

"It seems like of all the times to be alone, this is not the appointment for it," he said, frowning himself. "You'll have nobody to share the excitement with when you find out if it's a boy or a girl."

He didn't have to remind me of that. This is where Harry should be here. I should be able to share this joy with him, having him by my side as we found out the sex of our baby. But instead of that, I was going alone while he lived his new life over in the states. "Well, I don't have much of a choice in the matter," I said softly, pushing my half eaten plate away, having lost my appetite.

"Would you like me to go with you?" the blond across the table asked suddenly, his voice soft and his eyes kind. "I have nothing else to do today and I don't mind."

My eyes filled with tears at his unexpected kindness. He's shown me so much kindness since the day I found out I was pregnant, much more than I deserved. I wiped away the wetness, hating how easily tears came nowadays. "I think I'd like that," I said quietly, smiling though my tears. "I think I'd like that a lot."

"Well, then I'd love to join you," he said, giving me a dashing smile before pushing his plate away too. "Are you ready to leave?"

I nodded, reaching for my wallet. But when I turned back to the table, the money was already there, more than enough for our food combined and leaving large tip. "Draco, you don't have to pay-" I began to argue but he cut me off.

"I know I don't have to but I want to," he said firmly, standing and waiting for me to join him. "Now, it's nearly time for your appointment so shall we go?"

I opened my mouth to argue with him about the check, but the look on his face said that to do so would be pointless. And he was quite right anyway. It was already past two-thirty and my appointment was fairly soon. "Alright," I sighed in defeat, getting to my feet and pulling my coat on. "But just this once okay. I don't want you spending your money on me."

"We'll see," he said with a laugh, holding his arm out to me. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Well, how was that for a chapter? It was a bit longer than usual to make up for my terrible lack of updates. I hope you enjoyed it and Draco's re-entrance into the story. I figured it was about time to get him back on the scene and this was a perfect way to do so! Tell me what you though!<p>

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	7. Pretty as Her Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Let's just get that straight before we get to the chapter. I'm not trying to rip the amazing J.K. Rowling off. I'm just borrowing her brilliant mind.

Okay, this update is a bit quicker than the last one. I hope you all appreciate it. I'm working now so I won't have all that much time to write but I'll make sure and find time when I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter though because goodness knows it's taken me long enough to write it. But it's okay, it got me in the mood to write and I wrote two today! I'll get the next up probably tomorrow.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

"Hello," I said, letting go of Draco's arm as I walked up to the front desk at St. Mungos, addressing the woman there. "I'm here for an appointment with Healer Shoemaker at three."

She quickly looked down to scan a clipboard on the desk, finger tracing over names. "Ah, you must be Mrs. Weasley," she said, looking up at me with a smile. It was Miss not Mrs. but I didn't bother to correct her. "The Maternity Ward is up on the sixth floor. You'll be in room 634."

"Thank you very much," I said, giving her a smile before turning back to Draco. "Shall we?"

We walked together up to the sixth floor and were stopped at the doors to the maternity ward. They were locked with all kinds of security spells, more than most other wards as a safety precaution for the newborn babies. We waited until a Healer inside put down the wards and let us in before we could head back to the examination room.

"What do you think it'll be?" I asked Draco as I climbed up onto the clean, white bed.

"I'm not sure," Draco said, taken off guard by my question. "But we'll find out really soon."

"Take a guess," I prompted, putting my hand on my belly with a smile. "What would you hope for if you were in my situation?"

He thought for a second before answering. "Well, I would hope for a girl, a pretty little girl just like her mother," he stated, nodding his head.

When I met his gray eyes, they were indiscernible but a gentle smile played at his lips. When I opened my mouth to reply, I couldn't think of anything to say. I was held entranced by the swirling depths of his eyes, the small play of his lips, the bit of hair that had fallen astray and lay on his forehead. The room suddenly felt much smaller and warmer and I could feel my breath quicken.

At the sound of the door opening I tore my eyes away, blushing despite myself. I wasn't sure what had just happened but I tried not to dwell on it. "Hello," a kindly old healer said, walking in the room and letting the door swing closed behind him. "How are you feeling today, Miss Weasley?"

"I'm feeling quite fine, thank you. You must be Healer Shoemaker," I said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"That would be me," he said with a warm smile as he took my hand. "And hello to you to Mr.?" He held his hand out to Draco, his voice questioning.

Draco took it without hesitation. "Malfoy," he said firmly, shaking the healer's hand.

"Hello to you, Mr. Malfoy," he said with a kind smile before turning back to me. "Let's have a talk about that little one, shall we?" He took a seat on a stool beside the bed, taking a clipboard of the counter. "How has your pregnancy gone so far? Have you felt ill?"

I shook my head as I settled down to talk. "Not lately, no. I felt quite ill the first few months but my mother had assured me it was quite normal. It went away about a month ago, the regular morning sickness at least. I swear I can smell things from a mile away now though and sometimes the smells get to me and I find myself running to the nearest loo but not all that often. I'm feeling much better now," I recounted, thinking back on the past few months.

"Anything else?" he asked as his quill skimmed the clipboard.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I said with a shrug. "I'd been feeling much more tired than usual but in the last month a bit of my energy seems to have come back."

He smiled and put his quill down. "That's all quite normal," he assured me. "But, you'll go back to being tired all the time before you can hold that little one in your arms." He chuckled as he set the clipboard aside too. "Why don't you lie back so I can get a feel of the baby to see how it's doing?"

I did as he instructed, lying back on the bed and pulling my shirt up over the bump, exposing it to the healer's probing fingers. He felt around for a few moments before seeming to find the baby. "Well, looks like your baby is settled right here," he said, patting a bit of my lower left abdomen before pulling back.

Smiling widely, I settled my hand where he'd indicated, gently pressing my fingers to see if I could feel my baby. Sure enough, I felt something hard inside me, something other than just water weight. "Draco," I said in amazement as I felt my baby. "I can feel the baby." Without thinking about it, I grabbed his hand and put it over the spot where the little child inside me grew.

Draco smiled softly as his hand gently rested on my middle. His eyes met mine again as he turned that smile towards me. Again I felt myself lose all ability to talk as his eyes held mine. For one fleeting moment, as his hand lay so gently over my baby, I let myself dream of what could be. He wasn't Harry, not by any means. There were nearly as opposite as two could be, but I had no doubt he would make a wonderful father. I dismissed the idea as soon as it came though, turning my attention back to the healer as my face heated up, surely my cheeks turning as red as my hair.

It seemed Healer Shoemaker had been waiting for the little moment with Draco to pass before he continued. As I looked over at him, he gave me a smiled and began talking again. "Now, from what I could feel of the size of the baby, it seems to be right on track," he assured me. "I have a spell I'm going to use now to check to see if it's developing alright. I'll tap your belly, right above your baby, and the spell will create an image of what lay underneath."

"You mean, we'll be able to see the baby?" I asked in wonder, my eyes widening in surprise.

"Precisely," he agreed with a nod. "Also, we'll be able to determine the gender of your little one if you'd wish to know. If you're not sure, I'll keep it to myself. I could send a potion home with you if you'd rather decide later if you'd like to know. All it takes is a few strands of your hair and it will turn pink if it's a girl or blue if it's a boy. This spell though, is the one way without any chance of error to find out as we'll be able to see for ourselves. Do you wish to know?"

"Yes," I said without much hesitation. "I would."

"Alright then," he said, pulling out his wand. With a quick spell and a tap of my belly, suddenly a blurry image appeared just above my belly. At first it was hard to make anything but slowly it came into focus and right before my eyes, I saw an image of my baby. I couldn't look away as I watched in wonder. "Now, everything seems to be normal. You have one healthy little girl on your hands."

Tears formed in my eyes as his wand broke contact with my skin and the image faded away. I met Draco's eyes and gave him a tearful smile. "You were right," I said with a soft and happy laugh. "It's a girl."

Draco POV

"Mum is going to be so happy," Ginny said as we walked down the street, having just left St. Mungos. She's said she wasn't quite ready to go home yet so we were going to walk around for a bit. "She's been hoping for another granddaughter. I think she likes being able to dress them up in all kinds of cute outfits. She does it with Vicky and Molly all the time."

"My mother would be like that too," I said with a smile, thinking of how she'd been on me for the past few years now to get married so she could have grandkids. "I think it's a grandma thing, spoiling the kids."

She nodded and her smile was unbelievably huge. I'd never seen her as happy as she was now, walking down the street with on hand on my arm the other resting on the bump that held her growing daughter. She was positively glowing. I smiled back at her, her mood contagious. We ended up spending the rest of the day together, talking and laughing. Though she argued the point, I took her out to dinner too. She tried to pay but I wasn't hearing any of that.

It was dark by the time I finally took her home. It was too dark to clearly see her house as we popped to the edge of the road at the top of her walkway. "Thank you, Draco," she said, look up at me in the dark. "I can't remember the last time I've laughed that much or even smiled so much. I think I was forgetting how to be happy. Thank you for reminding me."

I felt my heart tighten in my chest as I thought about what the past two months must have been like for the young woman in front of me. "I'm glad I could help," I said softly, reaching to tuck some hair behind her ear, letting my fingers brush her cheek before my hand dropped back to my side. Yes, I'd made the right decision, going with her today. Being there for her was defiantly a good idea. She was trying to do all of this alone and, while I didn't doubt she could, she could also use the support of a friend. I was going to be that friend.

"Well, I'd better get inside," she said, looking down and wrapping her arms around herself. "It's cold out tonight."

"Yes, get inside where it's warm," I agreed, feeling the cold myself. "Goodnight, to both of you." I reached forward slowly, resting my hand on her middle, over the baby. "Sleep well." With that, I turned on the spot and disappeared, heading home.

Ginny POV

I walked slowly up to my front door, my mind filled with confusing thoughts. I could hardly remember the last time I'd laughed and joked and just had fun since I found out I was pregnant. In just one afternoon though, Draco had been able to drive all my worries from my mind and let me be myself again. To top it off I'd found out the little one inside me was a little girl. My daughter. She would be my little girl.

I walked in daze into the house as my thoughts turned once again to the little girl growing inside of me. I wondered what she would be like. Would she be spunky and outgoing like I'd always been growing up? Would she bit a bit more reserved and quiet like Harry? She'd love Quidditch, I was sure. How could she not with her parentage? Would she inherit the red hair from my family or would hers be messy and black like Harry's? Who's eyes would she have?

Stripping from my clothes, I tossed them into the hamper, noting that I needed to do laundry, before pulling on a worn old nightshirt that flowed over my belly. "Whatever you're like," I said to my baby as I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up, "I'll love you with all of my heart. You're my daughter. You might not have a Daddy to love you but I'll make up for that as best I can. I'll love you more than anyone has ever loved someone before. I already do."

I smiled tearfully as I picked up the book of children's stories from my nightstand, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I couldn't help but think of Draco as I felt the smooth, worn leather cover. If someone had told me three years ago all that had transpired with him in these past couple months I'd have had the committed to St. Mungos for madness. He sure had changed since the war. So had I.

"Are you ready for your bedtime story?" I asked my baby, flipping the book open to one of the familiar stories. I'd made a habit of reading a story every night to the baby inside of me. She'll have the stories memorized before she even got out into the world.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers," I began, not really even needing the book anymore. "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when the found heir path blocked by a hooded figure."

"And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that the each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."

"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother."

"The second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second man, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead."

"And then Death asked the third and younger brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."

"Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts."

"In due course the bothers separated, each for his own destination."

"The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible."

"That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat."

"And so Death took the first brother for his own."

"Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned in thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him."

"Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven made with hopeless longing, killed himself as to truly join her."

"And so Death took the second brother for his own."

"But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."

Closing the book softly, I sat it down on the bedside table. Like every time I read that story, I thought of Harry. He had told me about how that story was much more than just a children's tale. I had been amazed as he had pulled out the Invisibility Cloak he'd used during school and recounted how he was the distant grandson of the youngest brother. He had always planned on passing the cloak to his own children, the eldest.

I let out a sigh as I turned out the light and curled up under the blankest. "Too bad he'll never know about his eldest child," I said, wrapping my arms around my middle. "Too bad he'll never know you."

* * *

><p>Okay, so I hadn't originally planned to put in the entire story of the three brothers but I just kept typing and typing. I hope you all enjoyed that little bit of J.K. Rowling's work. I really enjoy the stories myself and this is my way of sharing it with those of you who maybe hadn't read it before. My favorite is Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump. Which is your favorite?<p>

Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and are satisfied with the gender of the baby. Now comes the biggest question: What to name her? If you have any ideas or suggestions leave a review and let me know! I'm terrible with names so any help is much appreciated.

The next chapter is already finished, just so you know. If I get a good response in reviews I'll update it tomorrow or the next day. Review if you want me to update quickly!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	8. Never to Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have the greatest bunch of readers a girl could ever as for!

You guys are just amazing. I had such a good response in reviews to this chapter and more than one really good idea on names! Now, I have a personal favorite that I thought of myself a while back but some of those suggestions are making me question it. You guys come up with names I'd never thought of and I adore them. I think I may have a new favorite now :D

I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you did the last one! Read and review if you will please. If you do so, you may just see another chapter REALLY soon!

And just so you know, those of you who are keeping up with my other In-Progress story My Captor, you should be pleased to know I updated that one too today! You should check it out. If you haven't read it yet, you need to and let me know what you think! It's my way of trying my hand at a darker fic. Let me know what you think!

Oh, and one last thing. To Sareer Malfoy: Girl you need to get an account so I can message you! You leave some of the best reviews ever and nearly every single one makes me want to reply to you but I can't! You, my dear, need an account xD

Without further ado…

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I let my head drop into my hands. Months had passed since I was given the case on Rudolphus Lestrange and I was no closer now to finding him than I was the day I opened the file. Every lead I'd found had proven false and I was losing hope that I would ever find him. I shoved the files across my desk, resisting the urge to toss them into the fire instead. Getting up, I began my usual pacing around the room.

The only lead that had given me any help at all had come from Xenophilius Lovegood through an article in his crazy paper, the Quibbler. When I'd talked to him before, he'd not been much of a help. He was a crazy old man. He made about as much sense as his loony daughter had during school. He'd kept on about how the Nargels held the answers. That told me absolutely nothing.

A knock on my office door stopped my pacing as I headed to open it. "Yes?" I asked the young man at the door, a new Auror in the department. He was hardly old enough to be out of Hogwarts and still tiptoeing around the place like he was afraid to break something. He was often the one to bring me memos and files and he often annoyed me simply by his presence.

"This is for you, Mr. Malfoy," he said quickly, holding out a piece of paper folded in half with my name across the front, probably a memo from someone else working on a case with me. "Mr. Sander's also said he's expecting an update on the Lestrange case whenever you have the time this week."

I took the paper without question, frowning at the news that my superior was wanting an update I didn't have. "Pass along to Mr. Sanders that I'll have an update for him when I have something to actually update him on," I said, irritated more about my lack of progress than anything else. Without another word, I turned and shut the door, tossing the paper down on my desk to deal with later.

Taking my seat in the chair once again, I leaned back and closed my eyes. I didn't know what I was going to do anymore about the Lestrange case. My uncle was a very clever man who knew how to hide if that's what he wanted to do. There was no way of knowing where he might be. I wracked my brain, trying to recall if there was any place he favored when I was young. Once a month, I'd been forced to stay the weekend with my Aunt and Uncle, until they were sent to Azkaban. I hardly remember it at all but I did remember a place with a lot of trees.

Sighing, I sat up and reached for the paper on the desk, not really caring but needing to know if I was needed somewhere soon. When I unfolded it I wasn't greeted with the usual office memo. Instead, one word scrawled half hazard across the page was one word: Romania. Frowning, I tried to identify the handwriting. I had no idea who it was from or what it was supposed to mean.

Suddenly, like a light going off in my head, it hit me. Romania could be where my dearest uncle lay in hiding. But to know for sure I'd need to find out who left his huge hint. Standing quickly, I grabbed the paper and dashed from the room, heading to find the young Auror who'd given me the paper, hoping he'd know who it was from.

I found him a few doors down in a room full of cubicles. "Mr. Patter," I said to get his attention.

He spun around quickly at my voice. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, sounding a bit scared of me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Who gave you that note for me?" I questioned quickly, impatient.

His brows pulled together. "I don't know, Sir. It was on my desk this morning when I got here. I'd only just had the time to bring it over earlier," he said hesitantly, looking down nervously.

"Do you not have any idea?" I asked, frustrated yet again.

He shook his head before saying, "I'm sorry, but no."

Sighing deeply, I turned and headed back out to the front office. Anyone or anything that came into this office had to pass through there. There was a young witch at the counter, sifting through papers and putting them into stacks. "Excuse me," I said, pulling her attention from the papers.

"Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy," she said happily when she looked up, not nearly as intimidated by me as the young Auror I'd just been dealing with. "How can I help you? I don't have any new things for you yet."

"I'm not here to pick anything up, I have a question about something I'd already received," I said, handing her the folded note. "Do you know who dropped this off for me?"

She took the note and looked it over quickly before handing it back. "Sorry, but I don't recognize it. If it passed by this desk, it wasn't while I was here. You could try talking to Mrs. Veneer. She was here this morning. I only got here an hour ago to replace her," she said with an apologetic smile. "She'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," I said, frustrated at the delay.

Going back to my office, I put the paper down on my desk and looked up at the clock. It was nearly five and I was supposed to meet Ginny for dinner in half an hour. Seeing as I didn't feel like paying Mrs. Veneer a house call at dinnertime, I put the note out of my mind for now. I'd deal with it tomorrow. It might just be another hopeless lead anyway. It could wait.

Grabbing my cloak from the rack by the door, I tossed it over my arm. It was early April and the morning had been a bit nippy but by now it was nice outside. I quickly made my way to the apparition points down in the lobby of the ministry and apparated home. "Draco," my mother said as I appeared in the Entry Hall. "I was just about to send for you. Tonight is your night for dinner with Ginny, is it not?" she asked without preamble.

Tossing my cloak to a waiting elf, I nodded to my mother. "Yes, it is," I confirmed, unbuttoning the top few buttons of my shirt that had been driving me crazy for hours. "And I do need to get changed quickly so I can go meet her. Why do you ask?"

"Well, your father and I were talking and thought it might be a good idea to invite her over here for dinner instead of going out. She hasn't been here since," her voice trailed off as she thought back to when Ginny had last been here. It had been five months since she'd set foot in the Manor, not since the week she'd been here recovering. "Would you ask her if she'd like to come?"

I shrugged, not sure what Ginny's reaction would be. This place might hold bad memories for her. "I'll ask," I promised. "I don't know what she'll say though. I'll let you know by six if we'll be here."

Mother smiled widely at the prospect of company. She not had anyone over in so long. Many of her friends were sent to Azkaban after the war and she wasn't widely accepted by many people. Not many seemed to know her involvement in the war had been saving Harry from Voldemort. She wasn't one to grovel to make friends either. Dinner parties were few and further between in the past few years. Not much else than the formal balls happened nowadays. Neither of my parents were in the greatest standing with the rest of the wizarding world.

"Thank you Draco," she said, giving me a peck on the cheek. "I'll have the house elves prepare something special just in case she does come. Do you know what her favorite food is or favorite dessert?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Food, I have no idea. As for her favorite dessert, anything with chocolate would do. She is a woman after all," I laughed, knowing my mother too had a weakness for chocolate.

"Well, we'll fix something up really nice. I'm thinking triplet chocolate cake sounds nice. Your father doesn't let me have that but on rare occasions," she said with a grin. Yes, Father stopped her from having that often because that was one of her few weaknesses. She could eat an entire one by herself if her table manners would allow it.

Rolling my eyes, I headed for the stairs. "I'm sure she'll love that," I said with another laugh as I headed to get changed. Once dressed in different clothes, I apparated straight to Ginny's cottage on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, knocking on the door without preamble.

"Coming!" I heard Ginny yell from somewhere on the other side of the door. I smiled as I heard her stumbling around inside. "Be there in a second!"

After another moment, she finally opened the door, adjusting her shirt over her large baby bump. At seven months pregnant, there was no hiding it anymore. No matter what she wore, it was very obvious. There were still times where she was self-conscious about it but I thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Whenever she made a comment about her appearance or her weight, I always point out her beauty to reassure her, knowing she needed it.

"Hey, Draco," she said, smiling widely at me. "Sorry, I'd just gotten out of the shower."

"It's alright," I said, smiling back at her as she let me into the small cottage. In the beginning, she'd been too embarrassed about me seeing the cottage to let me in. Eventually I got her to tell me what was wrong. It turns out she thought I'd think badly of her because of it as it wasn't nearly as nice as what I was accustomed to. At first I didn't see how she could possibly deal with such a little amount of space but I'd soon realized that this small cottage was more homey and inviting than Malfoy Manor would ever be. It had its appeal.

"Sorry I'm not ready yet," she said, turning back and heading towards her bedroom again. I followed wordlessly as she chattered on. She just kept talking as she dug through her closet looking for her shoes. "I'd lost track of time reading earlier. I'd meant to be showed and dressed long before you got here. It's not often I get a day off anymore since we're getting closer to the Quidditch World Cup so when I do have time to myself, I seem to lose track of it. But that's okay since we don't even know where we're going to eat tonight anyway so no reservations to worry about. Anyway, do you have any idea where you want to go tonight?"

"Well, actually my mother wanted to know if you'd like to dine at Malfoy Manor tonight," I said, deciding to just get it out in the open to let her decide. No point in beating around the bush. "She'd be delighted to have you."

Ginny stopped and stood up straight, forgetting about finding shoes. "She wants me to eat dinner with you guys?" she asked, disbelieving.

I nodded encouragingly. "Yes. She's not seen you in so long. She presses me every time I get home from spending time with you about how you're doing, how the baby's doing. She's a bit nosey but it's all with good intentions. I think she's happy we're spending time together. It mean's she'll get a baby to play with in a couple more months," I said with a laugh, knowing how much my mother looked forward to having a baby around.

"Oh," Ginny said, a blush rising in her cheeks. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to come for dinner. I didn't know she wondered about me much."

I shook my head with a laugh. "You're her favorite thing to talk to me about," I said, hoping I wasn't making Ginny feel uncomfortable. "I think she feels tied to you and the baby because of the week you spent in the manor and now because you and I are together so often."

Ginny looked down at her bare feet, seeming not to know what to say. "I didn't know she cared," she said softly.

Walking closer, I stopped right in front of the young woman staring so intently at her feet. Putting my hand under her chin, I made her look up at me. "Ginny, a lot of people care about you. Sometimes you act like you're having to go through all of this alone but you don't. You have your family and friends, you have me, you have my mother who would be there at the drop of a hat if ever you needed anything. Why do you try and push these things away?"

She pulled from my hand after a moment and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know," she said softly, turning from me and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Sitting beside her, I pulled her to my side, though she scooted away quickly. "Yes you do," I prodded quietly. "Why do you do push people away? You're doing it to me right now."

She was quiet for a moment before she scooted back against me, letting me wrap an arm around her, pulling her close in a rare embrace. Physically, I usually kept my distance for her sake. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I think it's because, ever since Harry left, I'm afraid to depend on people. I never know when they'll walk away. And I accepted it long ago that I was going to have to do this by myself and I want to prove that I can."

"You don't have to prove it to anyone," I said, realizing she was battling more with herself than I'd thought. "Nobody doubts that you can do this. You don't have to bear it alone. I'm always going to be here. I'm not going to leave you, Ginny. Not unless you send me away, and maybe not even then."

I couldn't see her face as she buried it in my shirt but I could feel her shaking as she cried, wetting my shirt with her tears. I stayed quiet and let her cry, knowing she needed the release. Pulling her into my lap, I held her tight. After a while, her tears ran dry and she just sat curled against my chest, one hand clenched in my shirt and the other resting on her belly.

Feeling her in my arms felt right and I found myself wanting to never let go of her. I didn't want this moment to end. "I'll never leave you, Ginny," I whispered in her ear again as I held her close to my chest, her hand her unborn child. "I'll never leave either of you."

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? I skipped quite a ways ahead. For those of you who didn't catch it, Ginny will be having a baby in a mere two months! Who knows, that may just be a handful of chapters away. Keep the name suggestions coming in. Remember, I need not only a first name but a last name. Also, I want you guys to give me a little bit of a vote here.<p>

Question: Should the baby have the last name Malfoy or Weasley?

The implications of the last name Malfoy would mean they'd be married by the time she has the baby, two months away. The name Weasley would mean their relationship will continue to develop at the nearly unconscious rate it is now. Which would you rather have? Should she be a Weasley or a Malfoy?

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	9. To be Trusted

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own a pair of bright pink pajama pants. They're my favorite. Do you have favorite pants?

Well, this chapter turned out much longer than expected so I hope you enjoy it. The last chapter I had a really good response in reviews and it made me really happy. I just have to say thanks because you guys are awesome! So many amazing reviews made me happy and want to write. This long chapter is a product of that happiness. So keep it up!

So, on to the Malfoy vs. Weasley poll I've got going. In all of the reviews I got, 16 of you voted for what you wanted the last name of the baby to be. Now, keep in mind, I have my plans in my head and they may or may not change due to the product of the votes. But still, it stands thus:

Malfoy: 11 votes

Weasley: 5 votes

Keep up the voting because the baby's not here yet!

Oh, and to clear up any lasting confusion, no Draco and Ginny are not dating. I had one person pose the question and show confusion on the topic and if one asks surely others wondered. So no, they are not dating. They're just really close friends at this point.

Without further ado:

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

"Are you sure I look alright?" I asked once again, standing in the living room of my cottage with a patiently waiting Draco. "It's not all that nice really but it's all that I had that fit me." I tugged down my faded yellow sundress down a bit more over my bulging middle. It was the only thing I had that looked decent and actually fit anymore. It wasn't much, not at all like what I was sure Draco's mother would be wearing.

"You look beautiful," Draco said with a roll of his eyes, sounding exasperated, but the smile on his face betraying his true feelings. "Will you just stop fussing?"

"I'm sorry," I said, giving him a nervous smile. "It's just the last impression your parents had of me I was lying in a bed sobbing my heart out and coughing up a lung. I want to look nice now and I know this isn't at all like the quality your family is used to." I looked down, a blush rising to my cheeks. When we were together, just the two of us, it was easy to forget about our vastly different backgrounds but I'd soon be thrown headfirst into his background, his very wealthy background. I just wouldn't fit in at Malfoy Manor.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before walking over to me and putting his strong hands on my shoulders. "Ginny, listen to me," he said firmly, his fingers apply a gentle pressure to make sure I had his attention. "This night isn't about money. It's not about impressing people. You don't have to try and change who you are for me or my parents. Be yourself and they'll love you."

I gave him a weak smile, still nervous, but a little less scared out of my mind to officially meet his parents. Narcissa I had seen during my week stay at their home five months ago but I'd not seen his father, Lucius, since the final battle at Hogwarts three years ago. People said he'd changed, just like Draco had, but I'd not seen it for myself. To be honest, I was scared to face him. He was, after all, the one that set Tom Riddle in my hands my first year, nearly killing me.

"I'm sorry," I said again, crossing my arms over my chest to ward of the chill that swept over me at the memories of the chamber and the boy that nearly took my life as a little girl. "I'm overreacting aren't I?"

"Just a bit," Draco agreed with a grin.

I gave him a small smile, feeling a bit foolish. "I'm sorry," I repeated, tugging at the dress again. "I guess I'm ready."

He gave me a huge smiled and shook his head. "Not quite, not yet," he disagreed, stopping me as I reached for my light cloak.

Frowning, I looked over at him. He was grinning like a small child being given a treat. What had gotten into him? "What is it?" I asked confused, looking down at myself quickly to make sure I hadn't forgotten something, like shoes.

He laughed at my reaction and, to answer my question, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He presented it to me with a flourish and wide grin. I took it with unsure fingers and he laughed again and said, "Oh, just open it."

I rolled my eyes at him as I took the box, never having seen this almost childishly enthusiastic side of him. Doing as he bid, I lifted the lid of the box to reveal a small necklace nestled inside the silk lining. The chain was made of delicate silver, thin enough it would nearly disappear once I put it on, I was sure. The pendant, no bigger than my thumb nail, was a perfectly sculpted silver rose, set off with what I was sure were real dark red rubies. It was stunning.

"Draco?" I asked, disbelieving that he was giving this to me. Small though it may be, I couldn't imagine how much it cost. I loved it but how could I accept such an expensive gift.

"Please Ginny, don't question it," he said, reaching into the box and picking the necklace up. "I slipped out while you were getting ready and picked this up. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, I just wanted to get you something." He stepped towards me and deftly put the necklace around my neck, clasping it without even looking. "If you like it as much as your reactions say you do, then just accept it. It's a gift."

I wasn't sure if I should do as he said and accept it without question it or if I should press him to take it back, feeling bad that he spent so much money on me. Turning a bit, I caught a glimpse of myself a small mirror on the mantel. Just like predicted, the chain was hardly visible. The rose seemed to be suspended with nothing about my neck, the delicate flower standing out against my pale skin. It really was beautiful and I was sure I'd never owned anything like it before.

I let out a small sigh and gave him a smile. "I'll never be able to convince you to stop spending your money on me, will I?" I asked him, already knowing the answer by now. In the past three months he and I'd been spending time together he'd ignored my every request he stop spending money on me and now he gave me this necklace.

"Never," he assured me with a grin. "It's about time you accept that too."

"Well, I won't argue this necklace. It really is beautiful. Thank you, Draco." I lightly touched the rose, smiling. "But, I I'll still try and stop you from doing it again because you don't need to spend your money on me," I rebuked him.

He smiled widely. "And I'll keep ignoring you're every demand that I stop," he guaranteed, picking my cloak up for me.

"I don't doubt that," I said with a roll of my eyes, letting him slip the cloak over my shoulders. The sun was going to be setting soon and, though the days were warm, the nights were still chilly. After clasping my cloak at my neck, he put his own on that had been lying on the arm of the couch.

"Ready?" he asked, holding his arm out to me.

"I guess so," I said with a small laugh, my nervousness coming back at the prospect of dinner. I took his arm and let he lead me over to the fireplace. Apparating would have been easier and quicker but it wasn't advice to do so while pregnant. Splinching was a real threat and if it were to happen to the baby there would be no saving her. It had happened in the past to women and the results were tragic. We'd be taking no chances now.

After throwing in a handful of powder, the fire sprang up green. Taking me with him, Draco stepped into the flames. "Malfoy Manor," he said clearly. At once we were whisked away and, after a moment of disorienting spinning, he guided us out into a massive entrance hall. I'd seen it only once before, five months ago, but I'd been hardly conscious at that point and not really in the mood to admire the finery around me.

I quickly took in our surroundings, gazing at the clean tiled floors, massive staircase leading upstairs not too far away, the many halls and ornate doors leading off. It was truly elegant. Before I could speak a word to Draco about the beauty of his home, a sound from one of the halls drew out attention, the sharp staccato taps of heels on the hard floor.

"That'll be mother," Draco informed me quietly.

Sure enough, a moment later, Narcissa Malfoy strode confidently into the entrance hall. She was dressed in an emerald green dinner gown that flowed down her tall, willowy figure. Her hair was pulled up into an elaborate up-do, making me feel like my free flowing red hair was a bit to informal for the setting. I resisted the urge to tug at my faded yellow dress stretched over my enlarged middle again, feeling positively inferior.

"Ginny!" she said happily, catching site of Draco and I in an instant. "I'm so glad you decided to join us tonight for dinner."

"Thank you for inviting me," I replied, trying to make my voice sound confidant.

"Oh, I assure you the pleasure is all mine," she said with a smile. "How've you been? How's the little one?"

Her enthusiasm and genuine kindness set me at ease immediately, though I could feel myself blushing under the attention. "I'm doing well," I said as Draco took my cloak from my shoulders quietly, hanging it next to his on a nearby cloak rack. I gave him a quick smile before putting my hand on my baby bump and turning back to his mother. "She's doing fine too, though overly active today it would seem. I do believe she's practicing her beater skills on my insides."

Narcissa let out a small laugh, nodding her head. "Yes, I was sure when I was pregnant with Draco that he'd turn out to be the world's strongest beater," she told me, smiling over at her son who stood patiently waiting. "Don't worry, before long she won't have as much room to move so much. Then she'll just press against your bladder for the remaining bit of your pregnancy."

I let out a laugh of my own. "She already does," I said, smiling as I thought of the active little baby inside me, my daughter. "But that's alright."

"Yes, it'll all be worth it the first time you hold that little baby of yours in your arms," she said, her eyes taking on a faraway look. After a moment she smiled over at me and motioned for me to follow her. I padded alongside her without question, Draco following silently beside me.

"I'm sure it will be," I agreed with Narcissa, wishing my little girl were already here.

"Now, dinner will be served as soon as soon as everyone is here," Narcissa said as she lead us back the way she had come. "'Till then, we'll wait in the sitting room."

"Mother, who else did you invite?" Draco asked, glancing over at me for a second.

I tried not to let the panic rise again, not now that I was finally at ease with Draco's mother. It was going to be hard enough having to face dinner with her and Lucius Malfoy. Who else did she invite along that I'd have to dine with? Maybe Draco and I should have just gone out to some quiet restaurant instead.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you didn't I?" she said, laughing softly at herself. "Silly me." She shook her head as we walked. "I invited Mrs. Zabini along as well Blaise. I was sure you wouldn't object."

Draco relaxed immediately, giving me an assuring smile. I vaguely remembered Blaise Zabini from my school days. All I really knew about him was that he had been in Slytherin and that he had been one of Draco's friends. Draco had occasionally talked about him over the past few months. It would seem they were still good friends, though he'd yet to introduce us.

"Don't worry about Blaise," Draco assured me as his mother strode on ahead of us, giving us a moment to talk. She disappeared into a nearby open doorway to what I was sure was the sitting room. "He's a good man. Mind you, he'll probably flirt shamelessly with you, just to give you warning. Don't let it bother you much. He's just like that. It's all in innocent fun. And his mother is a kind woman, though a bit reserved. She doesn't talk much." Letting out a sigh, he shook his head. "I'm sorry about this. I didn't think my mother would invite anyone else. If I had, I'd have told you ahead of time."

I gave him a small smile. "It's alright," I said with a small shrug. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, stopping a few feet from the door. "If you don't feel up to this, we can always leave."

"And dash you're mother's plans?" I asked, smiling at the thought of the kind woman who I'd always assumed was uptight and snobbish until now. "No, I'll be fine, Draco."

"Alright then," Draco said, holding his arm out to me. "Would you like to meet Father now?"

I took his arm, swallowing hard at the thought of his father. "Why not?" I said, trying to make my tone sound light.

As Draco led me into the sitting room where his parents were waiting I steeled myself for meeting his father. I knew, just like with his mother, I was overreacting but I couldn't help it. Walking through the door, I was greeted with a scene I hadn't expected at all. Draco's parents were seated on the sofa together. Lucius Malfoy had one arm around his wife and in his other hand he held the evening Daily Prophet. Narcissa was gazing over his shoulder at the paper, seeming as intent on it as her husband. I wasn't sure what I'd expected, but the perfectly normal scene was not it.

"Father," Draco said, drawing the attention of his parents.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two would stop whispering in the hall," Lucius said, folding the paper and setting it aside. He stood, as did Narcissa, and gave us a genuine smile. "Well, Draco, won't you introduce me to your lovely lady friend?"

I blushed at his use of words: lovely lady friend. At least he didn't call me Draco's girlfriend, a common misconception nowadays whenever we'd go out to eat or something. It unsettled me each time, making me feel uncomfortable. I never planned on having another boyfriend. I couldn't do it, not after Harry. That wound went too deep. The boy I loved left, breaking my heart beyond repair. I doubted I'd ever really stop loving him. No, I wouldn't date, not even Draco. He was my friend, my best friend, but not my boyfriend.

Draco stepped forward, pulling me from my quickly depressing thoughts, and drawing my attention back to the man in front of me. "Father, this is Ginny Weasley," Draco said, though I knew his father already knew my name. "Ginny, this is my Father, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius held his hand out to me, a gesture of kindness. I took it without much hesitation, my handing feeling very small in his large, firm grasp. His hand were very much like Draco's, I realized absentmindedly. "Now, dear Ginny," Lucius said, not letting go of my hand, instead putting his other hand over the one of mine he held. "I do realize our history does not bode well for any acquaintance now for I have wronged you greatly in the past." He didn't have to say why because we both knew he meant the diary that nearly killed me. "But, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me as you have done my son, then I would be honored."

I was shocked by his little speech basically asking for my forgiveness of his past actions towards me. It was much more than I'd expected. "Of course," I said softly, not knowing anything else to say. I was spared from having to further this unusual conversation by the appearance of a house elf at the door.

"Master and Misses Malfoy," the house elf said with a bow. "Misses Zabini and young Master Zabini have arrived." With that it bowed aside and the two he had presented walked in. Mrs. Zabini was tall and regal, hauntingly beautiful. I'd heard stories about her from Draco over the past few months. She'd been married nine times and each of her husbands had died a mysterious death, leaving her vastly rich. No man had come near her in years, for obvious reason.

Blaise, having inherited his devastatingly good looks from his mother, looked much more easygoing and kind, more open. His eye fell on me as soon as he walked in the room, giving me a dashing smile and a wink, making me blush despite myself. There was really only one way to describe him: tall, dark and handsome.

"Good evening," Mr. Malfoy greeted, taking Mrs. Zabini's hand and kissing it in greeting. These people were so old fashioned and formal at times it was unsettling. I didn't know how to act. I settled for just standing quietly and watching. After a few minutes of polite conversation, a house elf appeared and led us to the dining hall.

Dinner at Malfoy Manor was nothing like dinner at the Burrow. At the Burrow, my large family would pile around the table, sitting wherever there was room. Mum would have us set the table, making sure there were enough of the mismatched plates and cups for everyone there. The food was put in whatever dish would fit it all and set on the table wherever there was room. Once the grace was said, we'd all dig in, filling our plates with whatever struck our fancy so long as Mum was satisfied that we'd gotten enough greens. After the meal we'd all help clean up, doing the dishes and putting away any food leftover, though it was rare when Ron was eating. It was a loud, crazy, and happy affair.

Dinner at Malfoy Manor was nothing like what I was used to. When we got there, Draco led me to a chair besides where his mother was sitting, right across from Blaise. He held my chair out for me and pushed it in once I was seated. Taking his seat next to me, we waited for the food to be served. Almost as if on cue a dozen house elves filed in from a door to the kitchen, each holding platters of food, and set them in specific spots on the table. As each dish was uncovered, many of the house elves disappeared back into the kitchen, taking the covers from the platters.

The remaining house elves stayed and served the food. I didn't have to lift a finger at all except to lift the food from my plate to my mouth. Though the meal was much more formal than I was used to, and quieter to boot, it was still more casual than I'd expected. I stayed quiet for the most part, preferring to listen to the conversations going on around me rather than contributing to it.

As Draco had warned, Blaise did flirt shamelessly with me. It was all in innocent fun of course as he tried time after time to draw me out with flirtatious comments and questions. It was a bit uncomfortable at first but by the time we retired back to the sitting room, I was more at ease. By the end of the night I found myself laughing along with him and Draco and, though I couldn't believe myself, flirting back. I had such fun that, for once, not a thought of Harry crossed my mind the entire night. I just let myself have fun.

Of course though, having fun or not, my pregnancy still wore on me and by ten o'clock I was yawning profusely and fighting to keep my eyes open. Draco's parents had retired for the evening and Blaise's mother had headed home, leaving just Draco, Blaise and I in the sitting room. I was currently nestled between the two on the sofa, listening to their easy conversation with only sleepy consecration.

"Ginny," Draco said softly, drawing me from my near slumber against his shoulder.

"Hmm?" I questioned, shifting slightly but not really moving, not even opening my eyes.

"Do you want to leave? I could take you home so you could get to bed," he offered, a smile in his voice at my sleepy state.

I just shook my head. "I'm okay right here," I said, stretching a bit. Taking a bit of a leap, I smiled at swung my legs up onto Blaise's lap and lying down, my head on Draco's lap. "Just ignore me."

Blaise let out a laugh as his lap became my leg rest. It felt nice though, just relaxing with the two men so comfortably. Draco's hand quickly found its way to my hair as I used his lap for a pillow. His legs were very strong and hard, pure muscle from years of Quidditch training, but they made a good pillow nonetheless. When Blaise slipped my shoes off my feet and began to massage them without my asking, I nearly groaned with happiness. Between his ministrations and Draco's fingers slowly running through my hair, I found myself drifting into a very contented sleep.

Draco POV

"She's gone," Blaise said after a few moments of silence, looking down at the sleeping redhead stretched across out laps. "Out like a light."

I smiled and shook my head, gazing at her sleeping face, dusted with freckles. "I don't think you rubbing her feet helped her stay awake any," I said softly, smile never leaving my face. She was so peaceful and innocent in sleep, almost like a child.

"Well, pregnant women like that don't they?" he asked jokingly, already knowing the answer from Ginny's reaction. I swore I almost heard her moan when he began his ministrations on her feet, a reaction that hadn't escaped my best friend's notice either.

"I think I can comfortably say she had a good time tonight," I said with a soft laugh, not wanting to wake her. "I'm glad."

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment as Ginny dozes on us. Blaise's next quiet question startled me. "Do you like her?"

I frowned, my brows pulling together as I gazed down at the woman whose head was resting so trustingly on my legs, her even breathing a slow and calming rhythm. "She's become one of my best friends," I said honestly, my voice quiet so as not to wake her. "Of course I like her."

Blaise shook his head, unusually serious for once in his life. "Not like that. You know what I mean," he said with a sigh.

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting the sound of Ginny's even breathing wash over me. Finally, I opened my eyes and gazed down at the beautiful woman in my lap. "I know how hard it is to go through trying times that you're not sure you'd get through," I said, referring to my time in the ranks of the Dark Lord years ago. "I had you but, with everyone so suspicious, most of the time I had to deal with it alone. I knew Ginny would be feeling much the same I had. She'd never planned on this happening, nobody does. She lost the love of her life the same day everything came crumbling down around her. She was trying to do it alone and, no matter what she said, I knew she needed somebody to lean on."

I thought back to the time I decided I'd be that someone. Harry Potter should have been the one by her side during this time of her life. He should have been the one to comfort her when she was feeling insecure, hold her when she cried, told her she was beautiful when she said she looked like a whale with legs. It shouldn't be me doing all of that, it should have been him. But, sitting there with Blaise, Ginny sleeping on me, I found that I was quiet glad Harry Potter had left.

"Okay, you became the friend she needed," Blaise said with a sigh at my avoidance of his question. "But do you like her."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at my best friend, knowing he'd not give up. "Of course I like her," I said with all honestly. "She's a strong, confidant, beautiful, stubborn woman." I smiled as I thought back to the months I'd spent with Ginny.

"Well then, what are you going to do about it?" Blaise asked, as if acting on these feeling was the only thing to do. I wished it was that easy.

I just shrugged and shook my head. "Nothing," I said softly. "She's never gotten over Potter. Though she tries to hide it, I know she hasn't. She's afraid to open her heart back up for fear she'd get hurt again. That man hurt her beyond anything she should have had to go through. If she ever does get over him, it'll take a lot before she'll let anyone in again."

"But you already are in," Blaise pointed out. "Look at her now. She fell asleep with her head on your lap. She came to your house and faced your parents. She trusts you."

"There's a difference between friendship and trust and what you're talking about," I argued. "Besides, I don't want to push her. Friendship is enough. It's all she needs right now." As I watched her sleep so peacefully, I knew that was true. She wasn't ready for anything more than friendship. But if and when she was, I'd be there.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have. Draco as admitted, if only to Blaise, that he has feelings for out dear pregnant Ginny. Things will begin to pick up after this and I've got lots planned! It'll be fun! Review and let me know what you think about it. What do you think is gonna happen?<p>

The vote's still out on Malfoy vs. Weasley. Which would you rather out little baby girl be? Oh, and name suggestions are still welcome! I've yet to decide on the perfect name. So keep up the names! She needs the perfect name.

Oh, one last thing. Did you guys like the story cover? Each of my stories has an individual story cover made for the stories. They take quiet a while to make but it's always fun. Do you guys like them?

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	10. Letters and Threats

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own a cow. I want a cow…

Okay, normally I don't update so quickly if I didn't get a good amount of reviews but I finished a chapter and I'm an impatient person so here it is. Thanks to the few of you who did review that last chapter. Giant cookies for all of you! I had 274 hits on that last chapter and only 8 of you reviewed it. It makes me sad. More of you should review for it makes me happy.

Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as usual but the last chapter was of epic proportions and this is updated so quickly that I hope you all can forgive me. I hope to have another chapter up soon but it might not be till next week. Keep your eyes open though!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

Romania. It hadn't been much in the way of a lead but I was determined to follow up on it anyway. For all I knew, it could be a key piece in the puzzle of finding my uncle. The only problem was that, no matter how hard I tried, I could not figure out who sent it. But I didn't let that deter me long. So I began my search into Romania. If that was truly where he was hiding, I would find him.

I began by searching for properties in Romania that might have, at one time, belonged in the family. I didn't recall any but if there was even a remote chance, I'd find it. Sadly though, that ended in a dead end. Not a single property in Romania on record had ever been in the hands of the Blacks, the Lestranges or even the Malfoys. I didn't give up though.

Rudolphus Lestrange wasn't the kind of person that would willingly live in the wilderness. In hiding or not, he'd do so in a place at least partway civilized. I knew I wouldn't find him hiding in a cave somewhere in the forests of Romania. But, if he was truly hiding in Romania, then it was so well hidden by charms and protective spells, I doubted I'd ever find it.

Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes and leaned back in my desk chair. It had already been three weeks since I got the lead about Romania and still I was no closer to finding the maniac than I had been the day that slip of paper arrived in the trembling hands of that inexperienced Auror. I was at a loss as to what to do now. No new leads had come in and the Romania lead was very quickly turning cold. I was running out of ideas and my superior kept badgering me for an update that I didn't have to give him.

A knock on the door of my office pulled me out of my despairing thoughts. "Come in," I called, not even bothering to get up.

A stalky woman of about thirty opened the door. "Mr. Malfoy," she greeted, striding in.

"Mrs. Veneer," I welcomed, sitting up a bit straighter in my chair as she entered my office, a stack of papers floating at her side.

Reaching into the stack, she pulled out a slip of paper folded in half. "A paper arrived for you earlier," she said, handing it to me. "I was just making my rounds. Have a nice day." With that, she gave me a polite smile and strode out of the room.

My name was written perfectly across the front of the paper, just like my last lead had been. Hope stirred inside me as I looked down at the elegant handwriting, a far cry from last times nearly illegible scrawl. Opening the paper, I was not greeted with a lead as I'd hoped. Instead it was something even more unexpected.

_My dear nephew,_

_ I understand how hard this must be for you, not being able to find me no matter how desperately you search. You're endeavors are all in vain, dear boy. You shall never find me. I suggest you mark my case as unsolvable and set it aside. I don't wish to be found and thus shall stay hidden. You are not the only one who has tried to find me. Those who do not heed my warnings and stop suffer the losses, much as I have suffered. Stop hunting me._

_ Should you choose not to heed my warning, then keep your loved ones close. You hunt me and I'll hunt them. _

It wasn't signed by anyone but between the greeting, the contents and the handwriting it left me with no doubt as to whom this letter was from, my dear uncle Rudolphus Lestrange. The mocking tone of the words left me seething with anger as, even in a letter, he spoke to me as if I were a child. His degrading remarks about me failing to find him pricked my pride.

But those thoughts were quickly set aside as I realized somehow my uncle had sent me a letter. He had just made his biggest mistake. His pride and confidence, his arrogance in sending me a letter, would be his undoing. I'd find him and this letter would set me in the right direction. Standing so quickly my chair toppled to the floor, I dashed from the room in pursuit of the woman who'd delivered the letter to me. "Mrs. Venner!" I called, noticing her coming out of an office not far down the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, stopping and waiting for me to catch up to her. "What is it?"

"Who gave you this letter to give to me?" I asked without preamble, the letter clutched in my hand. "Who?"

Her eyebrows pulled together and she shook her head. "I'm not sure, Mr. Malfoy. It was dropped of sometime last night. It was in the mail drop this morning," she said apologetically.

I let out a frustrated sigh and closed my eyes for a moment. "Thanks anyway," I said shortly, stalking away and back to my office. Sitting down at my desk, I cleared it of the many files and papers, sending them to the filing cabinets with a flick of my wand. Setting the piece of parchment in the middle of my desk, I began to think of every spell that might prove useful.

The first one I tried was a tracking spell, hoping maybe it might give me the origins of the letter. It would seem the innocent slip of parchment was protected against that charm though. Sighing, I tried another, more complicated, spell to find out where it had been. Still, inconclusive. I wouldn't give up though. I'd find him, even if I had to strip the parchment of every security spell on it.

~!~!~

"What's the matter, Draco?" Ginny asked from across the restaurant table, pulling me out of my thoughts. I'd been thinking about the letter I'd revived at work today. I shook head slightly, trying to clear my thoughts and instead focus on dinner with Ginny.

"I'm sorry," I said, giving her a smile. "Just a bit distracted."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her finished plate aside. "I can tell," she said with a laugh, eyeing my still nearly full plate. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and pushed my own plate aside, having no appetite. "Just thinking about a case at work," I said, not wanting to worry her. The threat in the letter I knew wouldn't be an empty one. _Keep your loved ones close._ The line was burned into my mine. I knew, given the chance, my uncle would hurt and maybe even kill those close to me. If he knew enough to know about how I was doing progressing on his case what else did he know about me? Did he know about my friendship with Ginny? Would he try and target her and that precious unborn baby? I couldn't bear the thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, her hand reaching out and touching mine lightly.

"Not here," I said, taking her hands in mine and standing, helping her to her feet as well. After tossing the money on the table for dinner, I led her out the door and into the night. The stars were beginning to peak out in the growing dark and the May night was clear and warm.

"It's such a lovely evening," Ginny said with a happy sigh as we walked down the street. "Let's not head back just yet, okay? It would be such a waist of a nice night."

"There's a park not far from here if you wish to go there. It's got a long track around it we could walk," I offered, holding her small hand in mine as we walked.

"That sounds like a good idea," she agreed quickly, her smile growing huge. She was so beautiful when she smiled like that. I couldn't help but smiled back at her enthusiasm. As we walked though she grew quieter and after a while she finally brought back up the subject of my work. "So, what were you think about earlier? A case at work bothering you?"

I let out a humorless laugh. "You could say that," I said harshly, thinking back to that threatening letter. Suddenly I wondered if it was a good idea to be walking around a deserted park at night with an eight month pregnant woman who'd been targeted by a maniac.

"That bad?" she asked softly, drawing closer to my side, her shoulder brushing mine.

Letting go of her hand, I put my arm around her shoulder that was so tantalizingly close, drawing her against me as we walked. "Yeah, that bad," I said just as quietly. "You know how I've been working on the Lestrange case, trying to find my deranged uncle? Well, I feel no closer to finding him than I was months ago when I took on the case. Today though, he had the gall to send me a letter. He told me to give up and stop hunting him." I wasn't sure if I should tell her about his threat.

"Well, can you track the letter?" she asked logically, going exactly where I had.

"I tried, it's got all kind of counter spells on it to stop it. I've tried taking them off but they're permanent," I said with a sigh. "He knows how to hide his tracks. I've been trying to find a spell that would work but I can't think of any."

"Hmm," Ginny breathed. "Were there any hints in the letter that could point you towards him? Anything helpful?"

I shook my head. "Like I said, he's good at hiding his tracks. He doesn't want to be found. All that was in the letter were demands and threats," I told her as we strolled along down the deserted path, the moonlight glistening off a lake to out left.

Her footsteps faltered for a second at my words and silently I cursed myself. "What threats? What did he say?" she asked in a small voice.

"He told me to stop hunting him or he'd start hunting those I cared about," I said gently, hoping she wouldn't worry too much.

She didn't respond, just kept walking in silence at my words. I let her be, knowing she'd talk when she was ready. She'd not closed me out in a long time, instead learning to trust me. She'd tell me what was bothering her when she was ready.

After half an hour of walking in silence, we finished our round of the track and I took her home, knowing she was probably tired. As we walked down the path to her cottage, she finally voiced what was on her mind. "That's why Harry left," she said in a quiet, tearful whisper as we stopped at her door. "He left because that man was threating his loved ones."

"I know," I said, knowing full well the threats that Rudolphus Lestrange had made to Harry Potter. Opening the door, we walked in together, the lights coming on at our presence and lighting up the dark space.

She sat down on the sofa and curled up, laying her head down on the arm of it, tears falling from her eyes. Feeling bad that I'd brought up painful memories for her, I gently sat down beside her, pulling her into my arms. "Shh," I said soothingly, trying to calm her crying. "I'm sorry I brought up those painful memories. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have known it would remind you of Harry. I'm sorry, Ginny."

But, much to my surprise, she shook her head. "That's not why I'm crying," she said through her tears. "I don't want you to leave me too."

I almost smiled at her words, knowing her tears were not over another man who didn't deserve them. "Oh, love, I'll never leave you," I said softly, putting a finger under her chin to make her look up at me. "How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm here to stay. Nothing will make me break the promise I made to you. I'll never leave you."

She cried harder at my words, burying her face into my shirt, tears soaking it. "I know," she cried into my chest. "I didn't think Harry would ever leave either though and he's probably over in America right now married to some leggy blond."

"Ginny Weasley, you listen to me," I said sternly, making her look back up at me. "I'm not leaving you, no matter what. I'm not going to do what that git did and up and go. You have to trust me. You and that little one are stuck with me whether you like it or not." I smiled softly and put my hand over her large middle, caressing it gently. "You both mean too much to me for me to just walk away."

Her hand covered mine and she smiled through her tears. "She knows you're here," she said suddenly. "She starts kicking every time you're around."

I smiled at her words, letting her guide my hand across her swollen belly. As soon as my hand was at the spot she moved it to, I felt the kick she was talking about, the small foot of the unborn baby inside her pushing out towards me. "I feel her," I said softly, smiling as she kicked again.

"Do you mean it?" Ginny asked after a few minutes. "Even with him threatening us, you'll never leave?"

"Of course I do," I said without hesitation, wondering if she'd finally believe me. "I won't leave. I'll just protect you."

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? Ginny's feeling awfully insecure and Draco's doing what he can to assure her. Also, quite the development in the Lestrange case huh? It's gonna be fun! I got lots of drama planned and I hope you all enjoy it xD<p>

I've had lots more people vote for the baby's last name to be Weasley now, more than Malfoy. Thanks for all of your input! It's been good to know what you guys like. Oh, and if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to share them. I'm quite open to ideas and who knows, you may see your ideas in an upcoming chapter! Feed the plot bunnies!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	11. Sweet as Honey

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I did however make the life changing decision to change my major at school. I'm going to be an archeologist!

Well, I know that last chapter was short so I made sure this one was long, really long. It's twice the size of my normal chapters so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You guys make me so happy. I hope this chapter gets just as good a response!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

I wasn't sure how he'd done it, how Draco Malfoy had so easily found his way into my heart, but he had. Looking back on the past five months, I wasn't sure how I could have done it without him. He had, without a doubt, become the most unlikely best friend I could have found. I didn't really do the finding though, he did. I don't think I'd had much of a choice in our friendship from the start, he was just there whether I liked it or not. And I was glad.

There were times I tried to push him away, to distance myself for fear of getting hurt. Harry had left me broken and scared, scars so deep I had doubted they would ever heal. In a way, I still didn't think they would. Harry had been gone for seven months now and in a matter of maybe a week or two, I'd be giving birth to our daughter, the baby he didn't know existed. I stilled cried sometimes, wishing he'd come back, especially as my due date neared.

I was scared to go this alone, to be a single parent. I knew I'd do whatever I could, find a way no matter what, but the road ahead was still scary. The thought of bring a baby into this world and being the only one to care for it, to raise it, was terrifying. What if I didn't do a good job? What if I couldn't raise her right? What if she grew up with scars of her own from not having a father? What would I tell her when she was old enough to ask about Harry? How could I explain to her that he'd left us? Harry should be here, helping me raise her, but he wasn't. I'd have to do it alone.

But, I had realized, I wouldn't be alone, not really. For one I had my mother, the doting grandma that would spoil her ever chance. Then there was Dad, the loving Grandpa she could go to for advice and for the best hugs in the world. And she'd have six uncles, all ready and willing to scare away any potential boyfriends in the future just as well or maybe even better than Harry could have. And, even though I never planned on having more kids, I knew she would have plenty of cousins at Hogwarts, all ready and willing to stick up for her should she need them.

No, my daughter and I would not be alone. Not only would we have my family but we would have Draco. There was no doubt he had become my best friend in the past five short months. I couldn't imagine life without him now; he was such a big part of it. If ever I needed someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, or a confidante to confide in he was there. He always would be, as he had so often assured me. I was trying to believe him, to push aside the fear of getting hurt that Harry had caused. I trusted Draco now and it was becoming easier to believe that he really meant it. How had I ever managed without him? He truly was my best friend.

Smiling, I closed my eyes, sitting in the rocking chair of the recently completed nursery. In just a week or two my little girl would be here, in my arms rather than inside me. I'd be able to hold and kiss her, to touch her, not just the bump she was hiding in. I was scared of the day she'd make her entrance into this world, yes, but I couldn't wait. Nine months was a long time to wait and I was ready to have my baby.

A knock on the front door drew me out of my thoughts, making me open my eyes. Pulling myself up with some difficulty, I made my way into the living room to answer the door. Draco wasn't due to come over for a many hours yet, he was still at work, so I wasn't sure who it could be. Not all that surprising though, when I opened the door I found my mother standing there with a basket in her hands.

"Hello dear," she said, pulling me into as best a hug as she could manage with a basket on in her hand and my belly in between us.

"Hey Mum," I said, hugging her back. "I wasn't expecting you today. What brings you over?" I stepped aside to let her in, shutting the door behind her.

She smiled at me and bustled in, making her way to the kitchen with the basket. "Oh, I just thought I'd bring over something for you to have for lunch. I know the last weeks of a pregnancy are very weary and any little bit helps," she said, quickly pulling things out of the basket and setting them on the table. "Besides, it's been a while since we had time together, just the two of us. I've just been so busy lately."

"Yes, what with Bill and Fleur taking that vacation," I agreed, knowing Mum and Dad and watched Vicky and Dominique for the past two weeks. "They came back yesterday, right?" As we talked I pulled out a couple plates and cups, setting them on the table too before pulling out a fresh pitcher of pumpkin juice.

She nodded and set the empty basket on the counter. "And none too soon," she told me with a laugh, both of us setting down. "I adore those two but I'm not as spry as I used to be and they wore your father and I both out."

I laughed as I eagerly delved into the dishes of food my wonderful mother has so thoughtfully brought over. "So dear, how've you been? Do you feel well? Are you eating enough?" she asked, putting another spoonful of potatoes on my plate as I picked up my fork.

Smiled, I nodded my head. "I've been feeling quite well actually," I told her, digging into my food. "Mind you, I feel like a whale with legs and I can hardly stand up on my own sometimes. And I feel like I have to pee thirty times a day too. But I comfort myself with the fact that will all be over soon."

"Yes, and you go from back aches and feeling fat and peeing all day to sleepless nights and a crying baby," she said with a laugh as she too began to eat.

"Thanks, Mum, you're so encouraging," I said sarcastically, laughing despite my words.

She laughed too, making me realize how much I'd missed being able to spend time with her. Truth be told, I'd spent more time with Draco over the past months than I had with my family. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty and I promised myself I'd make more time for them.

We fell into easy conversation after that, eating and talking. She told me all about the two weeks that Vicky and Dominique spent at the Burrow. At almost four years old, Vicky was a joy to have around and so full of energy. Dominique was beginning to try and walk, though just as mobile on her hands and knees, getting into everything. Mum told me how she'd had to put cushioning charms on the coffee table because Dominique kept falling into it as she tried to walk.

I smiled as I listen to the tales of the two little girls. They were growing up so fast, making me realize how precious the baby years were. My own little girl would be toddling along with them before I knew it. I smiled at the idea, finding it funny that all of the grandchildren born thus far had been girls. For no girls till me being born into the Weasley family, we sure were getting a lot now. My little one would make four.

Before long the subject of Draco somehow got brought up. "He's coming over this evening and we're going to go to dinner," I was saying as Mum and I lounged around the table, both done eating. "He usually makes it a point to come over at least once a week, most of the times more often though if work allows it. He always comes when I ask him though, no matter what."

"Do you really think it best to be so close to the Malfoy boy?" Mum asked hesitantly. None of my family easily accepted the idea I was friends with Draco, they all still held their distrust. At least none of them outright hated him like before the war ended but the animosity wasn't completely gone. They didn't trust him like I did. They didn't know him like I did.

I couldn't help but sigh, knowing their acceptance would come with time. He was my best friend after all; they'd have to accept him. "Mum, he's my friend," I said softly, pleading her to accept it. "He's changed a lot since the war, his whole family has. He's a good man, kind and hard working. He's one of the top Aurors in the department, despite his age. But he has his priorities straight, he makes time for his friends and family. I've even had dinner with this family a few times. They're good people." I desperately wanted her to believe me, to accept him.

"Oh, Ginny," Mum sighed, not sounding as reluctant as before since she saw how genuinely I cared for him. "It was unexpected, he and you. Do your feelings go deeper than friendship?" Her question was quiet, but she could have yelled it at me for the impact it had on me.

Did I have feelings more than just friendship for Draco? The simple fact she felt the need to ask the question shocked me. "Mum, I loved Harry with all my heart. I'm having his child." I paused, putting my hand on my baby bump. "That's not something I can just put aside. I think I'll always love him." I let out a soft laugh. "I loved him since I was ten, half my life. I still miss him, though it's not as painful as before. But the fact of my love for him still remains. I can't see Draco as more than my friend. He's just my friend, my best friend. To love him as more than that would be trying to fill a place in my heart that's already full."

Mum let out a soft sigh and reached across the table to take my hand in hers. "Dear, Harry's not coming back," she said gently, though the words still stung deeply. "Maybe you should try and put him out of your heart. He's gone." She let out a deep breath, squeezing my hand. "But Draco Malfoy isn't."

"Mum," I pleaded, tears filling my eyes as I scooted my chair back, wanting to get away from this conversation.

"No, Ginny, listen to me," she said, holding onto my hand. "Harry is gone. You're going to have to accept it. You can't love a memory of a man for the rest of your life. You owe that child of yours more than that. You owe yourself more than that."

I shook my head, tears spilling down my cheeks. "No, Draco's just my friend, nothing more," I said firmly. "I can't let go of Harry, I've loved him for so long. I'll be fine."

"No you won't," she said with a shake of her head. "Be it with the Malfoy boy or with another man later down the road, you need to open you heart again. We're not meant to be alone."

"I won't be," I argued, not wanting to see her reasoning. "I'll have my daughter."

"Yes, you will," she agreed softly. "And you'll have all your family. But it's not the same and you know what I'm talking about. I know you loved Harry and trust me, we all did too. He's a part of you now, a part that will never go away. He'll live in your memory and in your daughter. But he can't live in your heart forever."

"Why not?" I asked, sounding childish in my argument. "It's worked out so far. He belongs in my heart."

"No he doesn't, not anymore. He gave up that right when he left to go to America," she said calmly, though her anger towards the man in question bubbled below the surface. I don't think she ever fully forgave him for leaving me like he did. "You have to let him go."

"I don't think I can," I whispered as I cried, knowing she was right but not able to get over my love for the man who broke my heart.

She stood, pulling me into a warm embrace. "I know it's hard, dear," she said soothingly, letting me cry against her. "But promise me you'll try?"

I nodded, knowing no other way to respond because I knew she was right. I needed to let go of Harry, it was a fact I wasn't willing to face these past seven months. It's easier to live with everyone at arm's length, not letting them close enough to hurt me. Loving Harry made that easier to do. I didn't want anyone to replace him, feared deep down that one day it might happen. How could I ever love another more than I loved Harry Potter though?

Not long late she left for home, going back to the Burrow. As soon as she left, the tears that had finally stopped threatened to fall again. I hadn't expected her impromptu visit to be so emotional. Mum was right though, as much as I hated to admit it. I should let go of Harry, stop loving him. But I honestly wasn't sure if I could. _Harry's gone. But Draco Malfoy isn't._ Her words haunted me. Could I ever learn to love him like that?

I knew without a doubt I could, if I ever stopped loving Harry. Draco was my best friend and it was with him I was happiest. When I was with him, I could almost forget about Harry and the hurt he cause, be happy. I could really express myself with him, cry if I needed to. He didn't hold anything back from me, even things like the Lestrange case and how my life had been threatened because of his work on it.

When he'd told me that I feared he'd leave, just like Harry. He hadn't though and I didn't think he would. It had been almost an entire month since it had happened and he was still here, still coming over for our dinner date as dependable as he had been for months. I was glad he was there for me through everything. I needed a friend like him right now. I wasn't ready for anything else though, no matter what other people though. I just couldn't.

Feeling exhausted already from the strain of my pregnancy and the emotional roller-coaster that Mum's visit had turned into, I decided a nap before Draco showed up sounded like a good idea. As I curled up under the covers, I felt the same sense of loss as I had every time I'd fallen asleep since Harry left. I'd been so used to sleeping beside him that it never felt right afterwards, sleeping alone. But I pushed those thoughts aside and it wasn't long before sleep thankfully overcame me.

~!~!~!~

"Ginny," I heard a voice say softly, pulling me from the depths of sleep. "Wake up."

I groaned and rolled over, putting my face in my pillow. "Go away, Draco," I said, knowing his voice anywhere. "I'm sleeping."

I heard his deep chuckle and the corners of my mouth instinctively pulled up into a smile at the sound. "Not anymore, you're not," he said, tugging the covers down off my shoulders, making me shiver. "Come on, get up."

I sighed and rolled back over to face him, not caring that at the moment my hair was a mess and I was in nothing but pajama pants and an old t-shirt. "Why?" I asked pathetically, gazing up at his laughing gray eyes.

"Because we're going to dinner, remember?" he said, grinning down at me. "You've got to feed more than just yourself, you know. Do you want to make your poor little baby skip dinner because you'd rather sleep than eat?"

Knowing he'd not leave me be, I sat up and pushed the blankets off. "Playing the baby card," I muttered, not really mad but pretending to me. "You're so mean to me."

"Oh yes, the perfect git," he agreed with a laugh. "How dare I make you eat?"

"No, how dare you wake me up," I giggled, poking him in the chest before walking over to my dresser. I'd not really gotten dressed all day, having still been in my pajamas when Mum showed up seeing as I'd not expected company. "Don't you know pregnant women need more sleep?"

"Yes, and how long had you been asleep?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Depends," I said, pulling some clothes from the drawers. "What times is it?"

He rolled his eyes but answered me. "Six twenty-three," he said, looking at his watch.

I let out a laugh, shaking my head. "Maybe it's a good thing you woke me up or I might have slept till tomorrow morning," I said, disbelieving I'd slept that long. "I was asleep for nearly five hours."

"What would you do without me?" he teased, heading towards the door of the bedroom. "Get dressed, okay? Oh, and be thinking about where you want to go."

"'Kay," I said, waiting till he shut the door before stripping my clothes off. Deciding on a spur of the moment that I need a shower, I headed into the bathroom. Draco could wait a few more minutes. After a quick shower, or as quick as I could go when the hot water enticed me to stay, I was finally dressed and ready, all but my bare feet. My shoes were by the front door.

Walking out into the living room, I saw Draco sprawled on the sofa, the evening copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. It must have arrived when I was in the shower. I smiled at the sight of him, so comfortable on my sofa. He hadn't even seemed to notice me yet. I couldn't help but stand there silently, unable or unwilling to tear my eyes away. His light blond hair was nearly falling in his eyes, those intense gray eyes so focused on the paper. His head was resting on one arm of the sofa while his feet, clad only in black socks, were propped up on the other.

"Are you going to stare at me all evening or have you decided on where you'd like to eat yet?" he asked, peaking at me from over the paper, an eyebrow raised and laugher in his eyes.

I blushed and looked away, realizing I was caught staring. "Actually," I said, moving into the room. "I've decided I don't want to go out tonight."

He sat up, folding the paper and setting it aside. "Why?" he asked, his brow furrowing. "What's wrong?"

I laughed at his reaction. "Oh, nothing," I said, rolling my eyes at him. "I just decided that I'd like to cook for you for once. I'm a fair cook, you know. I get it from Mum."

He seemed surprised but didn't argue the point. "Alright," he agreed, standing from the sofa. "Want any help?"

It was my turn to be surprised now. As much as he'd seemed to change in the time I'd known him, showing me an entirely new side to him, he'd never really lost that air of being pampered and waited on. For him to offer to help cook was more than a surprise. I wasn't going to pass up the chance to get him dirty though.

"Sure," I said after getting over my initial shock, leading the way into the small kitchen. "I think I'm going to make ham."

"Just tell me what to do," he said, sounding eager to help.

I smiled, happy for the unexpected turn of events. I was defiantly glad I decided to cook tonight. "Okay," I said, taking a second to gaze around the kitchen and think about what he could do to help. "Why don't you get out the dishes we'll need. We need a deep pan, a bit pot, and a smaller pot. They should all be in the cabinet over there." I pointed him in the right direction and he headed over there without question.

"What else are we going to make?" he asked, crouching down in front of one of the cabinets and searching for the pots.

"I was thinking mashed potatoes and gravy," I said, searching through the cabinets for what I'd need for the ham. Pulling out the crushed and sliced pineapple, the brown sugar, and the honey, I set them on the counter next to the pan Draco had pulled out. After that, I grabbed the potatoes and put several in the sink to rinse.

"Well, that sounds good," he said with a smile, leaning on the counter next to me. "What can I do?"

I grinned back, having fun already. "You can help me peel potatoes," I said, grabbing a couple small knives out of the knife block.

"No magic?" he asked, taking one of the knives hesitantly.

I laughed and shook my head, putting a few paper towels in the sink to catch the potato peels. "Definably not," I said firmly, picking up a potato. "This way is much more fun. The peels go in the sink, peeled potatoes in the big pot, after you rinse them back off. "

As I deftly began to peel the potato in my hand Draco gently picked up a big one, looking at it as if wondering where to begin. He was just beginning to peel the big potato when I grabbed my second one. His intense concentration was quiet hilarious and, by the time he finally finished the first potato, I couldn't help but laugh. The potato he so proudly presented to me was butchered beyond belief.

"Good," I giggled as he rinsed it and put it in the pot along with the several I'd already peeled. "Now keep going."

In the end, he only peeled two by the time I'd finished the others. Deciding I'd let him keep going with the potatoes, I instructed him as to how to cut the potatoes into the right sized pieces, showing him on one of the rinsed potatoes. As he diced them, I turned to the ham, pulling it out and setting it into the pan that I'd put a nonstick charm on.

"Why do you have honey and brown sugar?" Draco asked, looking at me from where he stood a few paces away cutting the potatoes.

"I put it in the ham to flavor it," I said as I cut the top of the ham in a crisscross pattern, one inch deep. "It's a bit messy but it's fun too. It soaks into the ham and leaves it so amazingly delicious. That, along with the pineapple is what makes the ham so good. It's the way Mum always does it."

"What do you mean you put them in the ham?" he asked, walking over after having finished the potatoes.

Before delving into making the ham and getting dirty, I filled the now full potato pot with water and set it on the stove, ready to set to boil once I put the ham in the oven. Walking back over to where Draco waited beside the ham, I grabbed the brown sugar. "It's quiet simple actually, I shove it down into the cuts I've made," I said, grabbing a handful of the sweet sugar and proceeding to stuff it into the cracks. "Grab a handful and help, the more the better."

He seemed hesitant to actually do so, not wanting to get dirty obviously. Peeling and cutting potatoes was one thing but with that he didn't run the risk of actually getting dirty. Deciding we could have none of this hesitancy, with a huge grin on my face, I threw what was left of my handful of brown sugar at him.

He stood there in shock, as if unable to believe I'd actually just done that as it clung to his perfectly tailored shirt, some falling to the floor with a plop. "You just threw brown sugar at me," he said slowly, surprised.

I just shrugged, grabbing another handful of brown sugar and proceeding to keep stuffing it into the ham. "Just be glad we don't start with the honey," I said with a giggle.

I began to worry as a mischievous grin came over his face and he reached for the brown sugar. I eyed his handful hesitantly, wondering if he was planning on throwing it at me to get me back. Much to my surprise though, he simply began to follow my lead and fill the cuts in the ham with it. When we were done, he picked up the honey.

"I'll pour it," he offered as I put the brown sugar away.

"Okay," I said, going back over to the ham. "Just make sure to try and get it in the cuts. I'll work it in though."

All went well to begin with as he poured the honey over the ham and I worked it into the cuts, my hands getting all sticky. The next thing I knew though, he was drizzling the honey up my arms and onto my shirt. "Draco," I cried with a laugh. "I should have seen this coming, huh?"

"I'm glad you didn't," he said with a laugh of his own, innocently going back to putting the honey on the ham. "It's more fun this way."

I just shook my head but finished with the honey, covered in the sticky stuff. Next we stuffed the crushed pineapple into the cuts too, packing it on top too. Finally, covering it with the pineapple slices, it was ready to go in the oven. "I'm all sticky," I said with a shake of my head as I tried to wash the honey off my hands and arms.

"As am I," he said, coming along side me to rinse hands off too, brown sugar and pineapple juices on them.

After I was sure my wand wouldn't stick to my fingers, I picked it up and put a charm over the top of the ham to keep it from burning the pineapple and keep the moisture in as it baked. Finally, I slid it into the oven and turned the fire on under the potatoes, setting them to boil. Charming a spoon to stir them, we headed into the living room to let to food cook. When the potatoes were done boiling I'd start the gravy, but until then I needed to change out of my honey covered shirt.

"Now I need to change," I said, eyeing the honey on my shirt with a shake of my head, still finding it hard to believe Draco had actually done that to me.

Draco laughed, he too looking at the honey streak down my front. "Yes, you do," he agreed with a laugh. "As do I." He gestured to the small spot where the brown sugar had hit him, a few stray particles clinging to him.

"Oh, hush you," I said, rolling my eyes and walking over to him. "There's hardly anything there!" With a sigh I reached out and brushed the little bit off his chest. Only after my hand was running down his broad chest did I really realize what I was doing. I pulled my hand away, turning away to cover my blush. I'd never really touched him all that much, aside from the times where he'd comfort me when I cried. He'd usually kept his distance physically and I'd followed his lead.

"I'm going to change," I muttered as I walked towards my room, trying to ignore the man behind me. All the while I couldn't forget the feeling of his strong, broad chest under my hand. I didn't have to see him without a shirt to know how toned he would be. I could feel with my fingers. Shaking my head I tried to dispel the uncomfortable thoughts from my mind as I slipped a clean shirt on. By the time I returned to the living room, I'd put the thoughts from my mind.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked as I padded through the living room where Draco was once again sprawled on the sofa, paper in hand.

"Sure," he said, glancing at me briefly from the paper as I headed into the living room. After a few moments, I had the water in the teapot boiling. After checking on the potatoes and ham, I poured the tea and carried the two cups back into the living room.

"Move your legs," I ordered as I sat the tea on the coffee table, Draco still reading the paper.

He sat the paper aside with a laugh. "Pushy, pushy," he chuckled, sitting up as I settled myself down beside him.

"Yes, yes I am," I agreed, a grin on my face. "I can be if I want because I'm pregnant."

"Is that your excuse for everything?" he joked, picking up his tea. "That little one will be here before you know it and you'll no longer get to use that anymore."

I laughed and shook my head, rolling my eyes at him as I too picked up my tea. "It's nice while it lasts," I said, making myself comfortable as I could.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Draco asked after taking a sip of his tea.

I shook my head. I'd not been able to decide on any name yet. Harry and I had once talked about children's names a couple years ago. He'd wanted, if and when we were married and having kids, for the first girl to be named Lily, after his mother. I'd agreed with him that it was a good name. Well, this was our first daughter that was currently growing inside of me but I wasn't sure any more about what I'd name her. Harry had left and Mum was right, he wasn't coming back. He wasn't a part of this baby's life so why should I name her what he would have wanted?

Part of me felt guilty for thinking that, for considering about not using then name he wanted that would honor his mother who'd died to save him. I wondered if I should, because without his mother sacrificing herself then this baby wouldn't exist. Then came the question of the baby's last name. Should she have my last name or her father's? Should this little girl be Lily Potter? Or should she be a Weasley with no name ties to Harry Potter?

"Any ideas yet?" Draco asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I just shrugged. "Harry wanted our first daughter named Lily, after his mother," I said absentmindedly, swirling my tea in my cup.

"But is that what you want?" he questioned quietly, setting his tea aside. "Name her what you want, not what he would. He's not part of her life."

I let out a sigh, knowing he was right but still unsure. "I don't know. I've been thinking of some others but I'm not sure. None sound right," I said, setting my tea aside too.

"Well, what have you thought of?" he asked, looking over at me questioningly.

"Nothing really," I said with a shrug. "Marie, Elizabeth, Janie, Hadley." I shook my head. "None feel right."

"How about something like Celina, Maya, Kira, Stella, or Wynstelle?" he suggested, giving me a grin.

I rolled my eyes. Did he seriously just suggest I name my daughter Wynstelle? I couldn't help but laugh. "Those are all star names," I said with a sigh. "What is it with Malfoy's and naming their kids after stars or constellations?"

He just shrugged, a smile on his face. "What's wrong with star and constellation names?" he teased, nudging me in the side.

"On nothing," I said lightly, rolling my eyes. "It's just an odd tradition."

"Yes, but still a tradition," he said, stretching his legs out and propping them up on the coffee table. "Everyone should have a tradition."

"Yes, but preferable not a tradition that could scar some poor kid for the rest of their life," I giggled, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not scared," he argued, shooting me a playful scowl from over his tea.

"Yes, but my daughter would be if I named her Wynstelle," I pointed out, rolling my eyes at him as I stood. "I'm going to go check the food." Heading into the kitchen, I pulled out the ham to let it cool a bit before cutting it and finished up the potatoes and gravy. Before long I had the dinner Draco and I had prepared together laid out on the table.

Dinner was a quiet but happy affair. We talked and ate and joked. It was nice just to spend time with him. He again tried to get me to consider the names he suggested, hinting jokingly at how Wynstelle would be a wonderful name. I hit him for it, smiling innocently all the while. After we ate we headed back into the living room. As we relaxed, I pushed all lingering thoughts of my doubts and worries, the conversation with Mum, and my strange feelings from earlier out of my mind.

By the time Draco finally headed home, I couldn't stop smiling; I was in such a good mood. As I crawled into bed that night, I was glad for the way my life was right now. Sure, Harry was gone and I faced the prospect of being a single mother in less than two weeks. But I had my family, my friends. I had Draco. I'd be okay. I doubted anything could ever mar my happiness, or so I thought.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun! First cliffhanger of the story! I know it's not much of one but it'll leave you to ponder what will happen in the next chapter. It's gonna be good! Any guesses on what's gonna happen?<p>

Oh, and how do you like that little turn of events on the name situation? Could she be a Malfoy, a Weasley, or even a Potter? What do you think?

I have all of today and tomorrow off work so if you guys really want me to update soon then you should review and let me know. When I get a good response in reviews it makes me want to write more. So you know what that means!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	12. Loved and Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own a fish named Ginny! She's a pretty little red beta. Before her I had Ron and Charlie. My sister had George and our friend Katie had Fred. All we need now is Percy and Bill and we'll have had all the Weasley kids! Do any of you have pets named after Harry Potter characters?

Well, I think only three days between updates is pretty good. I thought about drawing it out a bit longer to build the suspense but that would just be mean. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Its got quite a few surprises and turns ;D Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for all the review, by the way. You guys are awesome! Keep it up!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

The loud sound of the front door banging open from the living room startled me out of sleep, my eyes snapping open into darkness. With lightning fast reflexes born of the years of war, my wand was in my hand and my mind alert in seconds. Silently cursing myself for not being able to get up faster, I struggled to raise myself from the bed.

Once firmly on my feet I silently crept towards the door, opening it only a crack as I peered out into the dark hall. A shadow fell across my vision, much closer than I'd expect. Holding in the sudden scream that nearly flew from my lips, I hurried back across the room, going straight into the closet and shutting the door.

Casting a locking charm and a shield spell on the door, I retreated into a dark corner, wand held firmly in my shaking hand. Fear gripped me as I heard footsteps in my bedroom, the sound of a man's heavy breathing accompanying them. My mind whirled as I tried to think who it could be, sneaking into my house in the middle of the night. This was no social call; the air of menace was thick.

The only person who would come into my home without my answering the door would be Draco, and only if I knew he was coming and I didn't come when he knocked. Besides, Draco had been over just that evening and didn't plan on returning until tomorrow morning to take me out to breakfast. This person didn't knock, they broke in. And even now, I could hear him tearing about my bedroom, cursing loudly at my absence. I prayed he wouldn't hear my breathing or the sound of my pounding heart. Both were deafening in the dark closet. Maybe he wouldn't check the closet.

The wish was in vain though for the next moment I heard the quiet but damning sound of the doorknob to the closet being jiggled as the man in my bedroom tried in vain to open the door. The man let out a hard bark of a laugh, knocking on the door. "Aren't the monsters supposed to be hiding inside the closet, sweetheart?" I heard a deep voice ask with a menacing chuckle, causing goose bumps to erupt all over my skin.

Let him go away, I prayed. My entire body shook as silent tears of fear slid down my cheeks. What was he going to do to me? What if he tried to hurt baby? My free hand slid down to rest protectively over my belly, praying the little girl inside me would be okay. Pointing my wand at the door, I silently tried to strengthen the shield charm as I could hear the man muttering the counter spell for the locking charm.

To my horror, the closet door all too soon flew open, light flooding into the small space. In front of me stood a vile looking man, tall and burly with an evil glint in his black eyes. He grin a malicious smile at me, showing off his jagged and discolored teeth. "Well, not too good at hiding, are you?" he asked, stepping towards me quickly, only to be stopped by my shield charm.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him, my voice much stronger than I felt as I brandished my wand towards the stranger.

"Stupid little wench," he muttered darkly as he appraised the invisible shield blocking me from his grasp. Within seconds, a spell from his wand tore it down. "Not so safe now, are you?"

His steps brought him to me in a second. My famous bat boogie hex flew towards him with as much might as I could muster. Even in the close proximity, he blocked it before it could hit him. "What do you want with me?" I cried as he tore my wand from my grasp, stuffing it into his cloak. I backed up as far as I could, pushing my way into the wall of clothes hanging from the rod above my head. My retreat was stopped when I reached the wall. Tears flooded my cheeks as the man in front of me grinned wickedly at my failed escape route.

"Little boyfriend of yours should have kept his nose out of other people's business," he said, reaching for me.

I let out a scream when his fingers brushed me, acting on pure instinct as I launched myself at him, kicking and scratching. "You little-" he cried as I attacked him, only to be cut short as my foot planted itself firmly in his groin. His groan of pain would have been satisfying if I'd not been in such a panicked state of mind. As he doubled over, I flew past him and into the bedroom beyond.

"Come back!" he yelled from behind me.

I could hear him following but I didn't turn to see how close he was as I tore through the house. Nor did I didn't stop when I reached the broken front door hanging precariously on his hinges. Dressed in only a nightgown that hardly covered my thighs, I raced out into the dark night. I wished I had my wand, but it was currently stowed away in the vile man's cloak.

Thanking God I'd kept in shape through my pregnancy, I raced barefoot down the dirt road, ignoring the sting of rocks under my feet. Doing the only thing I could think of as I heard the man quickly catching up to me from behind, I ran towards town. My only hope was to make it there without him catching me. Surely someone would see and help me.

"Stupefy!" I heard the man yell, the flash of red light behind me warning me of the oncoming spell. I dodged it without breaking stride, beginning to run in a ragged pattern to keep him from targeting me again. He screamed in frustration.

I could see the glow of street lights up ahead and I began to scream. "Help!" I cried as loudly as I could. "Help!" I prayed I would wake the sleeping neighbors of mine that lived on the outskirts of the village. "Help!"

As if answering my prayer, a light appeared in a window of the closest house. With my energy quickly fading, as even the adrenalin couldn't keep me going at such a pace, I raced towards the house. Just as the front door opened and an old man stepped out with a muggle shot gun in his hand, I felt a pair of strong hand wrapped around me. "No!" I cried, kicking and screaming.

"Gotcha," I heard the man laugh in my ear as his grip tightened painfully over my chest, his arms pulling my own up over my head and pinning them to his shoulder.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I hoped to draw every eye to me and the evil man. Surely someone would come to help me, muggle or not. Luck, it would seem, was not on my side this night though. My scream was cut short as a hard fist connected with my temple, making stars form in my eyes. Just as I lost consciousness, I could feel the familiar but terrifying tug of apparition.

Draco POV

That day started off as any normal Saturday. I woke up at seven o'clock, showered and got dressed. Saturday was my day for breakfast with Ginny and I was eager to get over there. I slowed myself down a bit though as I tied my shoes. It was hardly seven thirty and I was already ready to go. Ginny though, would murder me where stood if I tried to wake her up so early. No, she'd forbidden me to wake her up any time before eight.

Letting out a sigh, I knew I'd have to wait a bit before heading over, valuing my life as much as Ginny did her sleep. I smiled fondly as I thought about her, the small redhead that had so thoroughly found her way into my heart. She didn't even realize how much she meant to me. There were times when I had the overpowering urge to kiss her senseless, but I knew my limits. She wasn't ready for that yet and I would wait until she was, if she ever was.

The evening before had presented me with several of those moments. First when I'd shown up to find her sleeping so soundly. I'd known the moment she didn't answer my knock on her door that she was lost in the arms of sleep. I knew she wouldn't mind me letting myself in so I did just that, heading back to her bedroom to wake her up.

She'd not gotten dressed all day, I knew immediately as I gazed at her still form clad only in a nightgown that was too small on her pregnant form. She was curled on her side, blankets kicked down to her knees. Her unruly red hair had been sprawled behind her head like a fan, covering her pillows and falling onto the worn purple sheets.

That was the first time that day I'd had the urge to kiss her. Before Ginny, I never used to deny the more primal urges of mine. If I wanted to kiss someone, I did just that heedless of the consequences. The women in my life never really meant anything to me. But Ginny, she meant way more to me than any woman ever had. I'd not expected this when I first stumbled across her crying in the freezing rain that day she found out she was pregnant. I'd not expected this when I decided to be the friend I knew she'd need. But it had happened. I'd fallen in love with Ginny Weasley.

I smiled, not surprised that I'd fallen in love with her so easily. Who wouldn't? She was a wonderfully beautiful, stubborn, kind and amazing woman. She was so full of surprises too, showing me that no matter how well I thought I knew her there was always more to learn. Last night had proved that to me as we made dinner together. I think I'd startled her with my offer to help. She'd startled me when she threw brown sugar at me.

I laughed as I thought back on my retaliation to her sugar attack. She'd not expected the honey that I'd drizzled up her arms and over her chest. That was the second time I'd wanted to kiss her, when she stood there looking so indignantly up at me, the shock clear on her freckled face. I doubted she had any idea how appealing she was, how beautiful.

I nearly gave into my urge to kiss her when we went in her living room after dinner was started. She'd begun to brush off the brown sugar that lingered on my dark shirt when she seemed to realize what she was doing. She didn't normally reach out to me, physically keeping her distance. The only exceptions to this were when she was crying. I didn't stop to bother about keeping my distance when she was in such a state, I just held her. She'd never complained and she always turned into the comfort. But she'd never reached out and touched me before.

We both knew the gesture had been innocent. But the moment she realized what she was doing, she pulled away and her face had turned scarlet. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to show her it was okay to touch me. I wanted to pull her back to me and kiss her, letting her hands learn my body. But she'd scuttled away to change before I could even fully form the thought in my mind. She wasn't ready, I'd realize. She just wasn't ready.

When she'd changed and gotten over her embarrassment, she'd returned to the living room and made some tea. As we sat sipping on the warm liquid, the smell of the ham wafting tantalizingly from the kitchen, our conversation had turned to the little girl that she would so give birth to. Over the past few months, I'd come to love that little baby inside her. From that first appointment at St. Mungos when she stared over at me with tear filled eyes, a smile of wonder on her face as she learned the little one inside her was a girl. Then there was the first time I felt her kick, her tiny foot pressing against my hand. Yes, I loved this little girl as much as I loved her mummy.

When our conversation turned to the baby's name I couldn't help the flash of jealousy that had burned through me when she softly confessed she was thinking of naming the little one after the undeserving Potter. I feared I'd been a bit harsh when I'd pointed out he wasn't a part of the baby's life. My mention of Potter's absence hadn't been met with a flash of pain across her face like it used to, giving me hope that she was actually getting over him. Hope replaced the jealousy.

Then I'd offered some name suggestions to her, knowing she'd realize the trend in them. The baby names I suggested would follow the Malfoy tradition of naming their kids. She'd laughed outright at the suggestion of Wynstelle. Even I had to admit that was a bit odd, though I liked it all the same. But some of the others were good names too. Deep down, I hoped she would use one of the names I suggested. Then, knowingly or not, she'd be giving me more of a say in the baby's life than the man who'd fathered her.

Looking over at the clock, I sighed at the time. It was hardly seven forty-five. Standing anyway, I decided I'd go over there now. Ginny could live without an extra ten minutes of sleep. I wanted to see her now. With any luck, I'd be able to wake her up. I doubted she'd be up. Usually on Saturday mornings she'd hardly drug herself out of bed to answer the door. I never minded waiting on her to shower and get ready though.

Turning on the spot, I thought about Ginny's home. When the squeezing sensation of apparition disappeared I found myself at the top of her walkway. A small flicker of disappointment shot through me when I notice her open door. That mean she was already awake. I wouldn't be able to wake her up. I shrugged, not letting it bother me. Instead, I headed towards her open door.

She often left it open on such beautiful days. The morning air wasn't hot yet, just wonderfully warm. Ginny loved letting the summer breeze fill her home, the doors and windows all thrown wide. I smiled, knowing this meant she'd be in a good mood today. As I approached the door though, my stomach started to knot with worry. The door wasn't just open, it was broken. I could see it hanging precariously on its hinges even from a short distance away.

Rushing forward, I confirmed my fear it was broken down when I touched the splintered wood around the hinges. It was near blasted off the frame. "Ginny!" I cried, running into the house and heading straight for her bedroom. "Ginny!"

Her bedroom door was wide open too, not a good sign. She nearly always slept with it closed, a habit born of living with so many brothers. "No," I whispered to myself, eyes scanning the room. It was in disarray, the blankets torn off the bed and things thrown around the room. The closet door was ajar and with a pounding heart I looked inside, praying I'd find her hiding from whoever had attacked her house.

Instead of the woman I'd hoped to see, a note lay on the floor instead. With shaking fingers, I picked it up. It was the same perfect scrawl from the letter I'd received the month before. The hatred I felt for my uncle grew even greater as I read the words on the parchment in my hands.

_You should have stopped hunting me. She will die for your mistake. _

Clenching the paper in my fist, I shook my head, wishing this all was a horrible dream but knowing at the same time it wasn't. Running back out to the front door, I stared out into the open yard, my heart clenching in my chest. I'd failed her. I promised I'd protect her and now I've failed her. "No!" I cried out, feeling more anger than I had in years. My Ginny was gone and it was my fault. "I'll find you, Ginny," I quietly promised her. "I'll find you."

* * *

><p>Well, how was that for a chapter. Ginny's been kidnapped and her life is in danger. Draco finally admitted to himself he loves Ginny, only to find her missing and blames himself. What did you think? Did I do this chapter justice? I hope you all liked it!<p>

Review and let me know what you thought. Do you have any suggestions for the next chapter? What do you think will happen? Give me feedback people, it makes me happy!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	13. Straight to the Snake Pit

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own a very annoying basset hound who is currently barking for no apparent reason. What kind of pets do you have?

Well, I'll not keep you from this for long. I just want to say thank you for the overwhelming response to the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one too!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

Within ten minutes over a dozen Aurors, including my superior Mr. Sanders, were on Ginny Weasley's front lawn. Several more had made their way towards town already, following a very clear trail of footsteps leading from the house. I was with them, looking at the small barefoot prints in the dirt road, Ginny's footprints, heading towards town. Someone who knew more about footprints than I pointed out that she had been running. She'd been running for her life.

Near the outskirts of the small village, just a few houses nearby, the footsteps stopped abruptly. I didn't have to ask what that meant. The struggle was obvious by the overlaying footprints in the dirt. She had tried to fight off her attacker, to no avail. No footsteps lead away from the spot or back towards the house. That could only mean one, terrifying thing. The man that had taken Ginny had apparated both of them to a place that we have yet to figure out. But, the unknown destination wasn't the most pressing fear on my mind. Apparition, should it go wrong, could kill the little girl nearly done growing inside the woman I loved. Because of me, both of their lives were in danger, if not already over.

I couldn't let myself think about that though. The mere thought of Ginny being gone from my life forever, the possibility that that little baby would never have the chance to live, brought the thick and uncomfortable feeling of tears choking up my throat and burning my eyes. They couldn't be dead, I would not believe it. I would find them and save them. And then I'll finally let Ginny know how I feel. Yes, I would find her and tell her that I love her.

"Mr. Malfoy," another Auror, whose name I couldn't think of at the moment, came up beside me as I stared down at the footprints on the road. "She was taken from here by apparition." My fears I already knew to be true were confirmed but I didn't let myself think about it anymore. I had to focus on finding Ginny. I would bring her home.

"Can we track them?" I ask, my voice hard with hatred I felt for the man that had done this. My eyes locked on the man beside me. "Is there any way to do that?"

"Track them through apparition?" he asked, sounding hesitant. "I'm not sure it's possible."

"Find out if it is," I snapped, striding away and towards the closest house. An old man could be seen looking through the curtains of his kitchen window occasionally, keeping an eye on the people in the street. I could only hope he had been as diligent last night when Ginny was abducted. The magic reversal squad was already on their way to wipe the memories anyone who might have seen magic last night. I had to question them first.

By the time I got to the small farmhouse the old man was already there and waiting, the door opening when my feet hit the stairs to the porch. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, come to question me?" he asked without preamble, catching me thoroughly off guard. How did he know my name? As if sensing my confusion he added in an almost bored tone, "I'm a squib. Keep up with the news in the Wizarding World. You're name isn't exactly uncommon. One of the youngest Aurors ever. Now, come to ask me about that girl from last night?"

"You saw her?" I asked, keeping my voice devoid of any emotion, something I'd learned a long time ago. When he nodded, I continued. "What all did you see?"

"Well, this isn't the conversation for a front porch, no?" he said, motioning for me to follow him inside. Slightly angered at his delays, I followed him inside and sat down on one of the plush old sofas in the sitting room as he settled himself across from me. Once he was comfortable, he finally began to talk. "It's not so much what I saw at first, it's what I heard."

"Well then, what did you hear?" I asked, quickly losing patience with the old man.

He began without any further preamble. "I heard her screaming for help. Woke me from sleep, she did. It was nearly three thirty in the morning so I had to see what was happening. I grabbed the shotgun from beside the door," he pointed in the direction to the weapon that was, once more, in the spot he indicated, "and headed out. She was running as fast as she could. Faster than I'd have thought possible. About to pop, she was. Very pregnant."

"She's due in less than two weeks," I said, impatient for him to get on with it. "Did you see who was chasing her?"

He nodded his head, his gray hair bouncing slightly. "Big bear of a man, that's who. Burly thing. Didn't look too clean neither. Glad I wasn't close enough to smell him." At a sharp look of impatience for getting side tracked again, the man got back to what happened. "Anyway, he grabbed her, he did. Right round the middle, above the baby of course. She fought tooth and nail for till he pinned her arms and knocked her out."

In my mind, I can see it, Ginny, scared and pregnant, running for her life and that of her child from a deranged maniac trying to abduct her. It wasn't my uncle, no he sent someone to do it. He was waiting for her to be deposited on his doorstep while he sat back in the safety of his hideout. I hated him all the more for his lazy cowardice, for what he's doing to my Ginny. I would get her back if it's the last thing I do. I'd make sure she never feels the fear that she's felt that night ever again. I'd protect her, like I'd promised before. Like I failed to do.

"How did he knock her out?" I asked, praying it was a stunning spell. The idea of anybody hurting Ginny was hard to bear. I knew she'd been through more pain than most her age, since her involvement in the biggest war that wizard kind had ever seen, but that was something I'd hoped had been left behind forever. Now the last dregs of that war were coming back to haunt both of us.

"Knocked her right on the noggin with his fist," he said with a sad shake of his head. "Slumped unconscious just as he apparated away."

I tried to maintain my mask to keep the many swirling emotions inside of me at bay, or at least controlled somewhat. I felt fear like I hadn't known in a long time. Fear that someone I loved would be killed for something I did or didn't do. It was like I was back, nearly six years ago, being told I'd have to kill Dumbledore or Voldemort would kill my parents. It was a fear I'd hoped never to feel again. There were a lot of things that I'd thought gone forever resurfacing this horrific day.

"Now, I wanted to stop him," the old man said, pulling me from my thoughts. "I had my gun trained on him but it was no use. Had no clear shot. The girl was in the way and I didn't want to risk hurting her. You see, I'm a dead shot but my eye sight isn't what it used to be. My doctor keeps telling me I should get glasses but I keep telling him I'm fine. I'm just-"

I didn't wait to hear the rest of his story as I stood and strode from the house, having heard all I needed. The man, annoying as he was, was a great help. I quickly relayed all I'd learned to the others before heading back to the cottage. Just an hour ago, I'd been elated and anxious to see Ginny, in an utterly amazing mood. Now my footsteps were heavy, as was my heart. But they were also firm with determination. I would find her.

"Unknown man chased her from her home about half a mile towards town. Grabbed her, knocked her out and apparated away," I said without hesitation as I strode up to the man heading the investigation, Mr. Sanders. "The note is from Lestrange. He sent a man to do his dirty work."

He nodded, taking in what I said. "Well, with any luck, this may very well turn into the lead we need to catch the man," he said, looking around at the people bustling around the place. "He's going to slip up and when he does, we'll find him. Maybe he already has. We're so close, I can feel it."

"Slip up or not, we have to find him and now," I said, angry that the man was more concerned with catching Rudolphus Lestrange than he was with finding Ginny. "We will get Ginny back and she will be alive." I knew my uncle. He liked to play with his victims, not kill them right away. Though I hated the thought of Ginny being put through more pain, it would keep her alive longer. I just needed to make it there before he got bored or very angry. I couldn't let her die.

~!~!~

We'd been at it since early this morning and, though hours had passed and dark had fallen, we'd gotten no closer to finding Ginny. I was filled with a steely determination to find her but, as time passed, it was being overrun by a fear that I would be too late. She'd already been gone for nearly nineteen hours and, with each strike of the clock, her chances grew slimmer.

I'd done everything I could think of and nothing helped. We couldn't find where the letter had originated or where Ginny had been taken too. Now I found myself standing in Ginny's small bedroom, my eyes trained on her bed. How could it be that just yesterday I was waking her up from this very spot? In just a few hours my world had been turned upside down. What would I do without Ginny? I'd never loved anyone before and I knew I would never do so again, should she be lost to me. I just could only hope I'd be able to let her know how I feel before it was too late. She needs to know that others love her, that she can move on.

"I got it! I found a way to track the apparition point!" cried one of the Aurors from the living room, starling me back to reality.

A flurry of activity followed his words. It was an old spell that wasn't commonly known, the tracker spell. A fair bit of magic, it was. Not many were capable of it. Thankfully, there were many capable wizards among our group. And when the spell finally showed us our destination, I could have laughed aloud, if the situation had not been so grim, as I found out it was in Romania. All our leads were tying together finally.

"Now, we can't just go barging in," Mr. Sanders said firmly as we all hovered about Ginny's small living room to determine our course of action. "That would be foolish. Any wrong move could spell death to Miss Weasley. We have to be stealthy. He cannot know we've found him until it's too late to escape."

"Then we'll have to keep him from being able to apparate away," someone pointed out. "It's never too late to do that unless we've taken his wand. I think he'd figure out we're there if we've gotten close enough to do that."

"Then we'll use an apparition blocking spell," someone else retorted. "We can put it up before he even knows we're there."

Up to this point I'd listened in silence but I saw an immediate flaw in their plan. "They'll be spells against that," I said, exasperated at the time being wasted. We knew where to go, we needed to go. "If you try, it'll trigger an alarm spell and he'll know we're there. He'll be gone before we get on the grounds. And Ginny will be dead."

"Then what do you suggest, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"There's no way to sneak up on him," I said simply, knowing it would be true. Old properties like the one he was on, like Malfoy Manor too, were set up with all sorts of security and detection spells. "But he's hot tempered with an ego to rival that of Voldemort himself. I can goad him into fighting instead of fleeing. I know how." Yes, I knew the man I was hunting. He would fall for it.

"Okay then, we'll apparate into the surrounding forest," Mr. Sanders said, drawing attention back to the task at hand. "We'll enter the grounds from there at different points, surrounding the house, in pairs of two. If he tries to fend us off, he'll have too many pairs to deal with. Should that happen, hopefully some others can still get in. Mr. Malfoy, you'll be with me. Everyone else, get a partner."

After a few moments, the teams were set and the entire group was ready to go. Mr. Sanders set about giving us last minute instructions. "When we get in we'll split up. Half will go in search of Miss Weasley and the rest in search of Lestrange. Watch your backs because, after last night, we know he has men at his disposal. They will not hesitate to kill you. If you locate Lestrange, send the signal to let us know. Everyone else will join you. If you find Miss Weasley, get her out of there."

Without further delay we apparated to the location. Two by two, people disappeared into the surrounding forest, making their way around the house. A silent signal would be passed along when the moment to head in came. As we waited for everyone to find their places, I stared up at the great black manor looming over us in the moonlight. Somewhere within those walls was Ginny, scared and alone

but, God willing, alive.

"Let's go," whispered Sanders as the signal reached him that the last pair was in place. All over, I knew men were going to the grounds. The two of us set out also, heading straight for the main gate. But, before we even got out of the trees, I realized I was no longer walking with someone. Turning around, I could see Sanders stopped several feed behind me.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, impatient and angry at his delay.

"I can't go any further," he said, brow furrowed as he tried, yet again, to follow me. It was all for not though. He could not set foot on the grounds.

"There must be a spell blocking out unwanted visitors," I said, shaking my head and letting out a sigh.

"You're not exactly welcome though, I'm sure," Mr. Sanders pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm a Malfoy. I'm family," I reminded him, looking back towards the manor. "This means nobody else is getting in either. Regroup and find a way past the spells. I don't care how, just do it."

"Then we'll head back to our apparition spot," he said, turning around and heading back into the woods though. But I wasn't following. He turned to face me after a second. "Come on Mr. Malfoy. We must regroup."

"I'm going on," I said with a shake of my head. "Every minute we delay puts Ginny in further danger. I'm not wasting any more time."

"No, it's no safe to go alone," he said firmly. "Now come back with me. It's an order."

Normally I would not argue with a superior, even though I disliked taking orders. But this meant life or death for Ginny. And Mr. Sanders couldn't get to me to stop me. "No, I'm going. Follow as quickly as you can." With that, I turned and headed out of the trees, straight to the front gate of the large and dark manor. Straight to Ginny. Straight to Rudolphus Lestrange.

* * *

><p>Sorry, had to draw the suspense out a bit longer. I hope you all still liked it though. Tell me what you think. This chapter was really hard to write. That's why it wasn't done earlier. I'll try and get the next one out quickly enough. I work all of next week, only one day off, so I might not have much time to write though. But I'll try!<p>

Please, let me know how this chapter was! I'm not sure if I did it justice. It was kind of just a filler to be honest but it was necessary. I couldn't go from "she's gone" to "I found her" without any kind of transition. Was it okay?

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	14. Born out of Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Need we go through this again? I'm not J.K. Rowling. Maybe one day I'll be a famous author but, till then, I'll borrow her work.

So, how's the suspense building? I've had fun writing this drama! I do love me so drama and cliffhangers are so fun to write! I want to say thank you guys for all your reviews. It makes me so happy. I've gotten 224 reviews within the first 13 chapters. You guys are awesome! Keep up the amazing reviews and I'll keep posting chapters to make it worth your while.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much. It was kind of hard to write. I like drama but I'm not good at writing conflict or battle kind of scenes. I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

It was exactly as I had remembered, the vast manor, from my many childhood visits. I'd always hated the weekends I'd have to go stay with them. Father wouldn't hear an argument out of me and I was too young to risk standing up to him. I was only six when they were put into Azkaban and my visits were, thankfully, put to an end. But I still remembered the grounds and the manor from my childhood. It helped me now, for surely I'd have been lost within minutes if not for prior knowledge of the layout.

I knew the most likely spot to find the lunatic who'd captured my Ginny would be his office. Where Ginny would be was beyond me. She could be tucked away in a spare room somewhere, held there by many spells, or she could be in the dungeons, which I'd not been allowed near as a child, or she may even be in the study with Rudolphus. Logically I knew I should go after my uncle first but my heart was pulling me to look for Ginny. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever done, turned my footsteps towards the office instead of in search of Ginny. But for her to be safe, he would have to be either dead or in custody. She would just have to sit tight for a while longer.

My footsteps were guided by almost unconscious memories as I slipped silently through the deserted halls. I'd found no resistance yet, from foe or trap alike. I had a feeling I was being drawn in, herded right to where I was wanted. Yes, there was no doubt my uncle knew I was here. And I was walking straight to him.

Wand clutched tight in my grasp, I finally approached the door that held either my victory or my demise. I contemplated knocking to throw him off but didn't want to waste time. Instead, with a flick of my wand, the door flew open. There, seated right in my line of site at his large desk, sat my deranged uncle Rudolphus Lestrange. His hands were calmly folded in front of him and his wand lay beside him. He was overconfident.

"Well, Draco, it took you long enough to get here," he said lightly, leaning back in his chair and picking up his wand. I'd missed my change to strike. "Your girlfriend has been here nearly an entire day." He gestured with a wave towards a corner of the room I couldn't see from where I stood.

Stepping closer, into the room, I let myself glance towards the corner with my heart in my throat. There, much to my relief, was Ginny, very much so alive. She was tied to a chair at the moment but she wasn't gagged. I had a feeling a silencing charm was on here because, I saw her gasp at my appearance but no sound came out. Even now, she was frantically trying to say something but only her lips moved, no words crossed them.

Fear filled her eyes, sweat covered her skin and she was grimacing in pain. Anger filled me at the pain she was in because of the man before me now. I didn't know what spell he was using on her so I couldn't take the time to figure out a counter curse to rid her of the pain. Instead, I had to force myself to focus on the man causing the pain. Turning my attention from the woman I loved, who was so obviously in pain, was a hard thing to do. I wanted nothing more than to run to her, untie her and hold her tight, relieved that she was alive.

"Are you so cowardly that you couldn't face me directly, you had to use a mere woman to draw me in?" I asked with a sneer at the man before me. "Afraid you couldn't take me when not on your own terms?"

His face darkened with anger at my words, what I'd hoped for, and his hand gripped is wand tighter. "Boy, don't you even," he snarled. "It's people like you that are the reason my wife is dead. You turned your back on family, the whole lot of you, to save your own skin. I brought you here so you can watch this one die." He pointed with his free hand to Ginny, his wand still trained on me as he rose to his feet. "So you can feel the pain I felt."

My heart twisted painfully at his words as I realized what he'd intended to do. I understood now why I'd found no resistance getting here. It was all part of his plan, for me to see Ginny's death. Determination filled me. He would not win today. She would not die. "You'll not touch her again," I said, my wand still pointed at him as I took an almost undetectable step closer to Ginny.

Without hesitating, his footsteps mirrored mine in an attempt to keep the distance between us. When it came to magic, he was more skilled than I. But I if I could disarm him I'd beat him to a bloody pulp with my bare fists. I far exceeded him in physical strength and he knew it.

"You should have stopped trying to find me," he growled at me, mirroring another step of mine. "I warned you. You're too arrogant let it go though. Does she know that it's your fault she'll die? Did you tell her or did you just let her live without knowing? You're selfish too. Does she know that?"

"She knew and she wasn't afraid of you," I said, pride at how strong Ginny was.

"She should have been. She'll die at my hand," he boasted assuredly.

"You'll not touch her," I repeated, this time, much more confidant. It was only now that my uncle even realized what I'd done. Each small step put him further from Ginny and me closer. Now I stood directly in front of her, shielding her from any spell he'd try and throw this way. I'd protect her with my life, like I'd sworn to before. "You'll never hurt her again."

He roared with rage when he realized she was untouchable. Face contorted with anger, he sneered at me. "Does she realize you love her?" he asked me mockingly.

I wasn't left time to ponder about how he figured out how deep my feelings for her were. Maybe it was just obvious. I answered him honestly, not because he needed to know but because the woman behind me, the one I loved, needed to know. I couldn't take my eyes or my wand off my uncle though.

"No, she had no idea," I said honestly, eyes trained on the maniac before me. "Not until now anyway. Not even I realized I'd fallen in love with her until this morning."

"When you realize I'd taken her?" he questioned in a deranged, gleefully voice, knowing it would have hurt me more.

"No, it was before when I was getting ready to get her for breakfast. You're supposedly well laid plans are only a minor setback at the moment," I said in a voice much calmer than I felt.

"Well, it'll be more than a minor setback when I kill you and then her," he said, raising his eyebrows and sinking into a fighting stance. I knew I had to stop this, for any curse that missed me may very well hit Ginny who, at the moment, was defenseless and still tied to a chair. But, seeing no other way to protect her, I took up my own fighting stance.

"Do you plan on killing me?" he sneered. "You never had it in you to take a life before. You couldn't do it now."

I laughed humorlessly at him. No, I'd never been able to take a life before. I had no doubt though that I could kill Rudolphus Lestrange right now though. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a quick and easy death though. No, he'd be going right back to Azkaban if I had anything to say about it. He's suffer for the rest of his life for what he's done.

"I'll not kill you, though I could. No, you'll be going back to Azkaban, back to a small cell with dementors sucking your life away," I assured him, more to keep him talking. I had to find a way to move this fight away from Ginny.

"And how do you plan on doing that, huh? You'll not even make it out of this room alive. That's another shortcoming of yours, you're impatience and over confidant. You thought you could take me alone. Does anyone even know you're here?" he asked with a hard laugh. "They'll never even find your bodies."

Just then, with a quick glance at the door to my uncle's back, I knew I'd won. It threw him off guard when I stood straight and let out a real laugh. "You don't know how wrong you are, about everything," I told him, rolling my eyes. "You underestimated me."

"What-" he began to ask, but before he could ten separate stunning spells hit him in the back as Auror after Auror filled into the room.

Before I'd let myself explain to my colleagues' what had happened, or even thank them for their wonderful timing, I turned my attention on the woman behind me. "Ginny," I said, dropping to my knees before her, taking the silencing charm off and banishing the ropes.

As soon as the silencing charm was gone her scream filled the air. Once stunned, any torture spells he'd had on her should be gone. "Ginny, what is it? Tell me and I can take the curse off," I said quickly, grasping her hands in mine urgently. Her grasp nearly cut off circulation instantly.

"Not a spell," she gasped, writhing in the chair, letting out a low moan of pain. "I'm in labor."

~!~!~!~

They wouldn't let me in the room with her. I'd gotten her to St. Mungos within moments of her announcing her active labor and then they'd told me to wait in the waiting room. I couldn't do that though and had, within minutes, set to pacing outside her door. I could hear the occasional scream of pain over the sound of the Healers and nurses bustling around inside and the constant words of encouragement.

It had been no more than ten minutes when her family arrived, all of them. They took me in wordlessly as I stopped in front of her door, my brow creased with worry. Her Mum and Dad were first, followed by all six of her brothers. They had found out about Ginny's abduction as soon as it had been discovered. They were, too, aware of how I had saved her. It seems they didn't know exactly what to make of me anymore.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley broke the silence. "How is she?" she asked, glancing towards the door.

"The healer said she was fully dilated by the time I got her here. The stress of everything that happened made her go into labor. She's been pushing since we got here, about fifteen minutes," I told them, not able to help myself from glancing back at the door when another scream sounded from inside.

"I'm going in," she announced and, without further discussion, let herself into the delivery room, the door closing behind her.

Now there were eight of us pacing outside Ginny's room. Minutes dragged, each feeling like an hour, as we waited and paced, paced and waited. It was agonizing not knowing how she was doing. She was crying out in such pain how could she be alright? Surely it shouldn't hurt that bad. She was a strong woman, not one to cry over pain easily. Yet here she was, screaming in agony. It was killing me not to be able to help her.

Minutes turned into an hour and then two. The clock struck three in the morning. The pacing continued, the seven redheaded men and I wordlessly making our rounds back and forth along the hall. That's when it happened, at three thirteen in the morning May 6th, Ginny's daughter announced her entrance into the world with a lusty cry for everyone to hear.

I could feel the pressure of tears pressing on my eyes and I blinked them away, stopping outside of the door and putting my hand on the cool wooden surface. A smile plastered itself on my face as I listened with grateful ears to the newborn baby wailing inside the room. She was alright. They were both alright.

Then the door was opening and Mrs. Weasley was coming out. I stepped back to make room for her in the crowded hallway. "Draco, dear," she said, looking over at me with teary eyes. "She want's you."

I could feel ever eye from her many brothers trained on me as I, before them, was let into the room. The nurses and the Healer were just finishing cleaning up and heading out. They gave me smiles as they passed me, finally letting me see Ginny. She was lying there on the bed, a sheet pulled up to her waist. Lying in her arms was a tiny bundle, finally having quieted down now in the security of her arms.

Ginny glanced up at me and I'd never seen her more happy than at that very moment, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Come meet her, Draco," she said softly, looking back down at the baby girl in her arms.

I did as she bid, walking over and looking down at the two most precious people in my life. When she patted the bed next to her I didn't hesitate to slide up onto it, smiling as she immediately curled against my side. "She's beautiful," I whispered, gazing down at the little baby in her arms. "Perfect."

Blinking in the bright light of the room, the small girl obviously had her mother's chocolate brown eyes. Her dark hair spoke of her heritage, though it didn't matter. She was still the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. As I gazed at her, her tiny mouth opened in a yawn and her eyes slipped closed. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

"Have you decided on a name?" I asked softly after a while, staring down at the perfect little angel sleeping so trustingly in her mother's arms.

Ginny smiled, not looking up from the sleeping baby in her arms. "Yeah," she said softly with a nod. She was quiet for a while, making me wonder if she was ever planning on telling me. Before I could ask again though, she finally spoke up. "Wynstelle Marie Weasley." Her voice was soft and the smile on her face flickered as she gazed up at me, as if waiting for my approval.

Surprise flitted through me at her name choice, it being the last thing I'd expected. I couldn't help the smug smile that found its way to my lips. "I thought you didn't like the name Wynstelle," I said with a small laugh, making her smile come back in full.

She shook her head, gazing down at the baby girl once again. "It's growing on me," she said softly, fingers softly brushing the dark hair on the baby's head. "We can call her Stella."

Gazing down at the sleeping angle in her arms, I knew I'd love this little girl as much as if she'd been my own flesh and blood. "Stella," I said softly. It was Ginny's way of saying it was okay that I loved her, saying that there was hope for the future and saying without words that she loved me too, though she wasn't ready to admit it. "Yes, it fits."

* * *

><p>Wynstelle Marie Weasley. There you have it folks, the name everyone has been waiting anxiously for. Now, I honestly hadn't planned on using that name until I did the chapter where they were tossing names back and forth. Ever since then, it really grew on me and it seemed to fit just so perfectly. So what do you guys think? Does it fit? Do you like it? How was the chapter?<p>

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	15. Baby Blues and I Love Yous

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I also don't have a baby, or even a child in general. Are any of my readers out there proud parent? If so, feel free to relate some of your experiences with your babies. Like I said, I don't have any myself and I want my story to be as real as possible, thus I need real parents telling me what it's like. Share away!

First and foremost I need to give a huge apology to a lot of my readers. A few days after I posted the last chapter I realized a typo, just a question mark where a comma should have been, but it was enough to drive me crazy. So, I went into my document manager and fixed it, intending to replace the chapter with the now non-typo version. I guess when I did that though I put up the wrong chapter, thus putting chapter 9 back up in its stead. I'm so sorry. It was the worst chapter for that to happen on too, the most suspenseful! If you haven't already, go back and read the last chapter, I fixed it. Oh, and a big thanks to the two people who pointed out the grievous error! You guys are awesome!

Now that that's out of the way, let's get on to this chapter, shall we? I hope you all enjoy it!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

I swear I never got any sleep anymore. My head would hardly hit the pillow before Stella would start crying again. It was six o'clock in the morning and I'd been up most of the night with my crying daughter. I'd barely laid down when she started in again. I didn't know what I was doing wrong, what was wrong with my child. Pushing the covers off, I hauled myself out of bed and over to the bassinet a few feet away.

"Shh, sweetheart," I said tiredly, picking her up and cuddling her to my chest. "Mama's right here." I tried to sooth her cries but nothing helped. She just kept on wailing. I felt the tears prick my eyes too as I failed to help my baby. Nothing worked. I was really beginning to wish I hadn't turned down Mum's offer to help me the first week. No, I'd insisted I could do it on my own. She'd reluctantly abided by my wishes, promising to come by at the end of the week or if ever I needed her.

Finally, in a last ditch effort to calm Stella's cries, I offered her my breast though I'd only fed her an hour ago. She latched on immediately and I nearly wept in relief at the silence. Walking over to the nursery, I sat down in the rocking chair and tried not to fall asleep as Stella nursed. I prayed that she would fall asleep snuggled against my chest with the comfort of milk but the moment she was done suckling she started crying once again.

"What's wrong, Stella? Please stop crying," I pleaded as I tossed a burp rag over my shoulder and propped her up to burp her. Instead of just air coming out, she spit up. I was able to do nothing else but hold her while the contents of her stomach came back up on me. It was always like this. She seemed to spit up whatever she took in. Mum said she likely had colic and that it would go away in a few weeks but I didn't know if I'd survive these next few weeks at this rate.

Her wailing intensified as I took her from my shoulder, holding her in one arm as I used a quick charm to clean both of us up. After that I tapped her tiny belly with the tip of my wand and muttered a spell that I hoped would ease the pain of gas inside her. Her cries died down a bit after that but she wouldn't stop altogether.

So I started walking around, first around the nursery and then around the entire cottage, the motion of my steps seeming to be the only thing that calmed her down. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more to put her to sleep and crawl into bed myself but every time I'd stop walking she'd start crying again. Even when she fell asleep the moment I laid her down she woke back up crying.

So I kept walking, my tears going right along with hers. Was I really such a terrible mother that I couldn't even calm my poor crying daughter? I wanted nothing more than to sooth her pain but the only spell I knew hardly helped at all. Maybe I should take her to St. Mungos and have them take a look at her. Surely a little bit of colic couldn't cause this much pain. I just wished I could help her.

I was about ready to drop of exhaustion a couple hours later, having not been able to stop walking. She'd finally fallen asleep in my arms and I really, desperately needed to go to the bathroom. If I stopped walking though and laid her down I was afraid she'd wake up again. I had no choice though or my bladder would explode.

Gently as I could, I took her back into my bedroom and lay her in her bassinet. For a moment all seemed fine and I walked as quickly as my tired legs could carry me to the bathroom. Just moments after I shut the door though Stella's piercing cries filled the cottage once again. I finished up in the bathroom quickly before rushing back to her side. Her tiny fists were flying and her legs were kicking and her face was red from crying. I picked her up, unable to stand hearing her cry like that, and began walking once again.

"Please stop crying," I begged my screaming daughter as tears of my own fell from my eyes. "Please just sleep." But nothing helped and she kept crying. I was nearly to my breaking point, crying almost as hysterically as my daughter, when I heard a knock on my front door. It was only then that I remembered that Draco had promised to take Stella and me out for breakfast today.

"Come in," I cried, too tired to walk across the room at any decent pace. I was ashamed for him to see me in such a state and my home was a wreck but I had to tell him I couldn't go, that I had to stay here because Stella wouldn't stop crying.

He walked in without any hesitation, surely hearing the crying on the other side of the door. When I saw him in the doorway I started to cry even harder. "Draco," I said, trying to stifle my tears. "I c-can't go. Stella, she won't stop crying. I haven't showered in days and I can't remember the last time I slept for more than a few minutes. I'm sorry that I promised I would go but I can't leave, even if I am really hungry. I'm sorry."

He shook his head at me and walked over, putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me in my tracks. Stella started to wail even louder at the loss of the motion but Draco kept his hands firmly on me. "Draco, I have to walk or she'll cry. She needs to sleep and she only sleeps when I walk," I said tearfully, trying not to lose it as I fought his grip.

"Give her to me," he said gently, letting me go and reaching for Stella.

I was too stunned to speak as he took her from my arms and nestled her in the crook of his own. It hadn't occurred to me to ask for his help and I didn't think he'd willingly offer it. She was being so fussy lately and I didn't think he had any experience with babies though. I couldn't just let him struggle with her while I slept soundly in my bed. Oh but sleep sounded so good. "But-" I started, only for him to cut me off.

"Go to bed. I'll take care of her. You just get some sleep okay," he said, nudging me towards the bedroom as Stella's cries mercifully stopped. Her small brown eyes fluttered shut and she snuggled closer to Draco's chest, falling asleep.

I nodded mutely as I stared in shock as silence enveloped the small house. He'd barely touched her and she fell asleep. I didn't know whether to be irked at being upstaged by a man Stella hadn't seen since the day she was born, six days ago in the hospital, or just relief that I could sleep again. I went with relief. "Thank you," I whispered tearfully. "Thank you." I swayed on my feet, too exhausted to move but needing to lie down.

"Don't thank me," he said, putting his free arm around me and keeping me from falling. "Let's get you to bed." And with that he led be back to my bedroom and ordered me in bed. I obeyed gratefully, falling into my bed and curling up, not even caring enough to cover up. With his free hand he pulled the blanket over me though and pushed the hair from my face. "Sleep." And I did.

~!~!~!~

I wasn't sure what time it was when I finally woke up from my exhausted sleep but I was more rested than I had been in the week since I'd brought Stella home. Feeling a lot calmer too, I pushed the blankets back and looked around, blinking sleep from my eyes. All was quiet in the house and I began to worry if everything was okay. Surely Stella would be hungry by now and I'd forgot to tell Draco that I'd put some breast milk in the fridge. Even if he did find it, she wouldn't have taken it unless it was warmed up and I doubted he knew it had to be warm.

I quickly walked from my room in search of my daughter and the man who'd thankfully been watching over her. I found them in the living room. Stopping in my tracks, I silently took in the site before me. Stella was on a blanket on the floor, kicking happily with a rattle in her hand. Draco was stretched out on the ground next to her and talking to her.

"But you see, your mother is a very stubborn woman," he was saying, talking to her as if she understood ever word. I smiled as she stared up at him, mesmerized by his voice. "It's just like today. She should have flooed me and asked me to come over. I would have in a heartbeat. I don't know how she's raising you on her own, especially when you cry like that. You shouldn't do that, you know. It makes her sad. But it's a good thing Grandma Malfoy knew that spell to ease your tummy trouble, huh?"

Did he just say Grandma Malfoy? "What spell?" I asked, my curiosity winning over my desire to watch Draco interacting with Stella.

He turned over quickly, looking back at me. "Good morning sunshine, or rather afternoon I should say. Did you sleep well?" he asked, a smile on his face. It was the smile that he only ever directed at me, a smile that could melt my heart, especially with my daughter lying next to him.

"Yes, I did," I said, giving him a smile of my own as I walked into the living room and settled myself on the other side of Stella. "What spell did you use?" I tried to distract myself with conversation rather than the unsettling feelings stirring inside of me. Ever since his unexpected declaration of love for me while facing off with Lestrange, my mind kept wandering down a path that I wasn't sure if I could handle.

"Torminibus abiit," he said, holding his finger out to Stella and smiled as she grasped it in her iron grip. "My mother picked it up from a healer friend of hers when I was young. I had the same problem that little Stella had. I flooed my mother just after you lay down. Oh, and I gave Stella a bottle about half an hour ago. Mother reminded me to warm it first, so don't worry. She drank the entire thing and only spit up a little bit."

"She drank the entire thing?" I asked, surprise bringing me fully back to the conversation at hand. She'd hardly been able to hold anything down lately. Maybe that spell really did work. I'd need to try it if she ever got that fussy again. Let's hope I didn't need to.

"Sure did," he said, shaking her little hand around and making a funny face at her. "And you enjoyed every last drop, didn't you?"

Watching Draco with Stella made my heart ache. Ever since the day that Harry left, I'd resigned myself to raising Stella on my own. I'd accepted the fact she'd not have a father. I hadn't liked the fact, but it was simply that, a fact. But now I wasn't so sure. First Draco had openly declared his love for me, then he'd referred to his mother as Grandma Malfoy, and he was just so good with Stella. Draco would make a perfect father.

Watching him chattering away to her, as if she could understand every word, brought a smile to my lips and lightness to my heart. Oh yes, he would make a wonderful father. But was I ready for that? I loved him, there was no doubt in my mind about that. But he was my best friend, my confidant. He'd been with me through the most trying time of my life. How could I not love him? But it wasn't the romantic kind of love, was it?

That was obviously what he felt for me. He'd made that clear, clearer than day, when he'd said so to Rudolphus Lestrange, though I'd had the feeling it was more to me than to him. I had been in too much pain to think about it at the moment though and then, as soon as I was unbound, I was in the hospital giving birth. Since then, I'd been struggling just to keep myself from collapsing from exhaustion and it was easy for me to push the thoughts to the back of my mind to deal with later. But now it was later, I supposed.

I couldn't ignore it forever. Things were changing between us and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. I never thought I'd ever be with another man after Harry left, sworn to myself that I'd never put myself in the situation that I'd feel that pain again. I never thought I'd get over Harry. But several things were becoming clear to me as of late.

I didn't love Harry anymore. He didn't deserve my love, he'd done that to himself when he'd run off to America. Even when I looked at Stella with her dark hair, her nose, her long toes, all of which spoke of Harry, I didn't feel the heartache that I'd expected. No, all I saw was my daughter, my beautiful and amazing little Wynstelle.

I'd named her after Draco, I'd know that the instant I'd decided. It felt right though because he'd really saved me, in more than one way, over the last seven months. He'd proved, time and time again, that he was a better man than Harry. He was at every St. Mungos appointment with me, held me every time my crazy hormones got the better of me, would come over in the middle of the night when I flooed him just because I was craving pickles and ice cream and had no pickles.

When things got bad, when my life was put in danger because of my association with him, he'd not left me. He'd told me honestly and together we figured it out. He'd promised to protect me and, when I was in danger, he'd saved me and Stella. I knew I could depend on him, that he'd never leave me or the daughter that I realized was more his than she was ever Harry's. It was only then, in that moment as I watched in silence as he played with Stella, that that was true. I could see the love he had for her. She was his daughter in almost every way that counted. I had been wrong all along. Stella did have a father, her father was Draco Malfoy.

Tears choked me as I tried to hold them back. Draco, having left me to my thoughts for the past few minutes, looked up from where he'd been talking to Stella. His piercing grey eyes met my own filled with tears. "Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked softly, concern in his voice.

I shook my head, unable to put words to how I was feeling. I looked down at Stella, her fingers wrapped tightly around Draco's pinky, her brown eyes watching his every move. I was well aware when Draco sat up, his hand still in Stella's grasp. I tried to ignore him though as I reigned in my emotions. How could I have not seen it before? How could I have been denying it to myself for so long? How had I not realized I was in love with Draco Malfoy?

A soft touch, his finger under my chin, forcing my gaze to him, made me sit up too. With tear filled eyes, I finally met his gaze. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"Because I'm so stupid," I said, shaking my head. "How could I have not seen it before?"

I could tell he had no idea what I was thinking, my train of thought beyond him. "You're not stupid," he assured me anyway. "What didn't you realize?"

I gave him a tearful smile and let out a shaky laugh. "That I love you," I said softly, my gaze falling to the floor as I watched my daughter suck on her fist. It was easier than meeting Draco's intense stare.

"Oh Ginny," he said, bringing my eyes to him once more. And he was smiling, that same heart melting smile from before. And before I knew exactly what had happened his lips were on mine, soft yet firm in a kiss that wasn't demanding but didn't lack in passion. I was breathless when he finally pulled away, hardly able to comprehend what had just happened. "I love you." He whispered the words, his voice thick with what I suspected were tears of his own. "Both of you."

Picking Stella up and nestling her in the crook of his arm, he pulled me to him with his other. I don't know how long we sat there on the floor of my small cottage, the three of us, just enjoying the feeling of Draco's arms, my daughter's soft breathing. For the first time in a long time, I was content, happy with my little family. Yes, we were a family.

* * *

><p>Well, she loves him, he loves her and they're a happy little family! How's that for a chapter, huh? Story should really be picking up now! It's nowhere near over though so fear not! I still have lots planned xD Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Good? Bad? Kind of in between? Freakishly amazing? What did you think?<p>

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	16. The Beginning of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. *insert witty comment here*

Okay, well, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. That last one I'd had, for the most part, written since almost the beginning of the story. The scene with Draco and Stella and him interceding and sending Ginny to bed, had popped into my head and I knew I wanted to use it. This chapter though, it came to me last night and I stayed up till 2, when I really should have been sleeping since I have to work today, writing it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

"No Draco," I argued quietly, Stella finally asleep in my arms. "I'll be okay, seriously. You don't need to stay." He'd already been here all day helping me with Stella. I'd finally been able to shower and eat a proper, actually hot meal. I'd even been able to bathe Stella too. I had to admit, it was nice having another person around to help. Stella couldn't get enough of Draco either. She still cried, obviously, but each time she did, he's simply start talking to her. She'd quiet almost instantly, his voice soothing to her. Maybe because she heard it so much in the womb.

He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. "Do you not remember the state you were in when I showed up this morning?" he asked incredulously. "An extra set of hands will be a good thing."

I let out a sigh, knowing he was right. I just didn't want him to feel like he had to stay. I'd been handling it for the past six days I could handle another night, especially now that Draco had shown me the spell his mother had taught him to ease her colic. Besides, I was more well rested now that I had been in days. "I'll be okay," I reiterated. "There isn't anywhere for you to sleep anyway." No, there was only one bed in this house, mine. I didn't know how he'd feel about sharing it with me, though we'd both admitted having feelings for each other. I had to admit though, I ached to kiss him again. I didn't want to rush anything though.

"Well, I can sleep on the couch," he offered instantly, as if it was no big deal for him to do so. "I honestly don't mind."

I knew I should accept his help and, more than that, I wanted too. It was hard though, to accept help, after so long of trying to prove to everyone that I could do it on my own. I had to remind myself that accepting help didn't mean I failed, it just meant I was smart enough to realize a good thing when it was offered. And Draco being able to get up and changer her nappies tonight or rock her back to sleep so I could still sleep would be nice.

I gave him a smile and shook my head at him. "You'll not take no for an answer anyway, would you?" I asked with a small laugh, quickly checking to see if Stella was still asleep. Her even breathing reassured me and I let out a relieved sigh.

He let out a small laugh. "Of course not," he said with a grin. "Why don't you go lay her down and then you can point out where the extra blankets are."

"They're in the closet in my bedroom," I said, motioning for him to follow me as I headed back to lay Stella in the bassinet next to my bed. She wouldn't sleep in the nursery till she slept a more than a few hours at a time. It was just easier this way. After laying her down, freezing over her as I waited to see if she'd stay asleep, I let out a breath of relief. She was still sleeping soundly.

I turned to see Draco watching me from the doorway, leaning causally against the frame with a small smile on his face and a tender look in his eyes. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my neck against my will. I was unused to such an intense gaze. Tucking stray hair behind my ear, I turned my attention to the closet where I kept the spare blankets. "They're just in here," I said, turning from him after returning a smile.

I could feel him in the doorway to the closet behind me as I reached up on my toes to search the top shelves. Finally my fingers brushed the fabric of a familiar old quilt but it was out of my reach, even when I stood on my tippy toes and stretched my fingers. My wand was back in the bedroom though, so I kept reaching. Draco, seeing my plight, reached up from behind me and easily pulled the blanket free. The corner of a nearby box though seemed to have been on the edge of the blanket though and, as the blanket tugged free, the box came tumbling down, the contents spilling out.

We both froze, ears straining to hear Stella from the bedroom, sure she'd have woken up to the clatter. Thankfully though, after a few whimpers she settled back down, not waking up. Draco and I let out a simultaneous sigh, thankful she'd not woken up. "Sorry," he said quietly, bending down to pick up the fallen box.

"It's alright," I reassured him, bending down too to help him put things back in the box.

"What is all this?" he asked, holding up a worn out old t-shirt before putting it back into the box, picking up another.

It was only then I realized what box this was, my box of memories of Harry. "Harry's things," I said, shaking my head. "I forgot I even had them." Sitting down on the floor, crossing my legs under me, I slowly began to repack the box.

Draco joined me on the floor, picking up a picture. "You two seemed happy," he said quietly, his voice even.

He held the picture out to me and I took it, looking it over. It was a picture of the two of us making faces at the camera. I remembered the day with a fond smile but put it back in the box. "Yeah, I guess we were," I said with a shrug. "That was taken I think around the time I conceived Stella." I sighed and put it in the box. "That was just two months before he left." I quickly repacked the box after that, having no desire to flip through mementos of Harry.

As I closed the flaps of the box, I felt Draco's hand cover mine. "Ginny," he said, drawing my attention to him. "I'm sorry if I've been rushing you. I know you need time and I haven't really been giving that to you. I mean, you just had Stella and I know you're probably not really even wanting to think about another relationship and-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips lightly to his, the best way I could think to stop his uncharacteristic ramble. "Draco," I said with a whisper of a laugh. "You've done everything but rush me," I assured him. "You've become my best friend, you know. But now, you're becoming more than that and I realize, I do want that. I'd been so scared of letting go of Harry because that would mean opening myself up to possibly getting hurt again. But this stuff," I gestured to the box, "means nothing to me anymore."

I let out another laugh. "Oh, Draco, the only thing this serves to remind me of now is how lucky I am in the moment I'm in right now, with you. I'm grateful to Harry because he helped create Wynstelle, my precious daughter." I paused for a second, listening for sounds of Stella, making sure she still slept soundly before continuing. "But I'm also grateful he left, because that opened a door to you that would have otherwise never had opened."

Draco smiled his heart melting smile at me and helped me stand up, returning the box to its resting place. "Ginny, how did I ever get so lucky?" he asked, pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me.

I let out a happy sigh and lay my head on his chest, enjoying feeling so close to him. "You're not lucky yet, you know," I whispered with a giggle. "You never really asked me out. Sure, you confessed you're love to me while protecting me with your life and I let you know that I returned those feelings, but you never asked me out."

He let out a chuckle of his own, his arms tightening around me momentarily before letting them loosen enough for me to pull back and look up at him, his hands settling on my hips. "I thought it was assumed," he said, his smile making my stomach do flips.

"Every girl likes to be asked. What kind of a woman do you think I am?" I teased, pretending to be hurt

He pulled me closer, moving his lips to my ear, the warm caress of his breath sending shivers down my spine. "Mine," he breathed, his voice possessive.

My own breathing sped up at his words and the tone I'd never heard him use before. I let myself melt against him as he settled his lips firmly against my own, kissing me senseless with unrestrained passion. I could hardly draw a breath when he pulled away, almost forgetting how to breath entirely. Once I gained my wits back a bit enough to form a coherent sentence I said, "You'll not take no for an answer anyway, would you?" mimicking our earlier conversation.

"Of course not," he said with a soft laugh, kissing me lightly once more before pulling away, picking the discarded quilt from the floor.

Walking out from the closet, we both walked over to Stella to check if she was still sleeping soundly. Draco smiled gently down at her, his long, elegant fingers stroking her smooth hair. "She looks so much like you," he said, eyes never leaving her sleeping form.

"Funny, I can almost see you in her," I teased, smiling down at my daughter. "She has the same demanding personality."

We laughed softly for a moment before leaving her to sleep, heading back down the hall and to the living room. A quick flick of my wand had the couch made up as a bed, summoning the spare pillow I'd forgotten to take from my bed. He settled down without hesitation, bringing a smile to my lips at the idea of a high and might Malfoy sleeping on a sofa. As he covered up, I sat down on the floor near his head, not quite wanting to leave him yet.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked, looking over at me, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Yeah," I laughed, letting out a yawn. "I don't feel like sleeping yet though, if that makes any sense." I smiled up at him almost shyly, despite everything. It was still hard to believe this was really happening. This time last week, I'd have never believed this possible.

"Well, I'll never bemoan you're company," he said, giving me that special smile, making me let out an involuntarily dreamy sigh. He chuckled at my response.

Closing my eyes, I leaned back, putting my head against his chest. "You're her father you know," I said, broaching the subject that had been on my mind all day. "You are, not Harry. I realized that this morning."

He was quiet for so long I wondered if he'd fallen asleep and I didn't look back at him, feeling too tired to really move. I had just started to fall asleep myself when he responded. "I didn't know if you'd let me," he finally said.

"Let you what?" I asked with a yawn, losing track of my thoughts with every passing moment my eyes stayed closed as sleep threatened to overtake me.

He let out a soft laugh. "Let me be her father," he answered, making me open my eyes and look back at her.

"I named her Wynstelle, didn't I?" I pointed out, forcing my eyes open enough so I could turn my head and look at him. "Besides, your mother will be so thrilled to have a grandchild." We both laughed at that, knowing how true it was. I made a mental note to bring Wynstelle for her to meet soon, knowing she'll want to see her terribly. She had almost as bad baby fever as my own Mum, and she didn't have any other babies to play with like Mum though.

"You should go to bed," Draco reminded me after I let out another huge yawn. "Stella isn't going to sleep for too long. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

Knowing he was right, I sat up on my knees and turned to face him. "Goodnight," I said with a soft smile.

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a gentle kiss. "Goodnight," he whispered, chuckling at my now dazed expression, a side effect of his kisses. "I love you."

I didn't think I'd ever get tired of hearing him say that. I'm sure I had a stupid grin on my face at his words until it was interrupted by yet another yawn. "Love you too," I mumbled around the yawn, my eyes wanting to drift shut again.

"Bed," he urged, making me realize I'd actually closed my eyes without realizing it.

"Bed," I agreed tiredly, getting to my feet and letting my feet guide me back to my bedroom, glancing back once to look at Draco making himself comfortable on my couch, the old patchwork quick already beginning to bunch around his hips. When I got to my room, I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

Draco POV

When the cries began, it took me a moment to wake up enough to remember where I was. After struggling against the cobwebs sleep had clouded my brain with, I realized I was still on Ginny's couch and it was defiantly an ungodly hour of the night. I knew I needed to get up and help Ginny, knowing she'd probably already be out of bed by now and picking Stella up, but my body was slow to respond.

When the cries quieted a bit, I knew I'd been right. Pushing the blanket back, I sat up, letting out a yawn as I spied the time on the clock above the fireplace, two fifteen in the morning. I couldn't have been asleep for more than two hours. Standing up, I realized Stella's cries had stopped altogether. I made my way quietly to the bedroom, peeking in only to find it empty. Brow furrowed, I wondered where Ginny had gone so quickly. That's when I heard her, soft voice hardly more than a soothing whisper, from the almost closed door opposite the bedroom.

Pushing against it softly, I looked in and was greeted with a sight that took my breath away. Ginny sat in the rocking chair, Stella nestled against a bared breast, nursing. She was beautiful with her red hair in complete disarray and the old t-shirt she'd worn to bed was pushed off her shoulder and down enough to give the baby access to her milk. Her eyes were closed as she repeated from memory a story I realized was in the book I'd given her months ago.

"This well-beloved wizard lived to a goodly age, then died, leaving all his chattels to his only son," she was telling her daughter softly, hand absentmindedly stroking her dark hair as she nursed, rocking with her eyes closed all the while. "This son was of a very different disposition to his gentle father. Those who could not work magic were, to the son's mind, worthless, and he had often quarreled with his father's habit of dispensing magical aid to their neighbors."

I stood there in the doorway, unwilling to disturb the beautiful moment happening in front of me. I couldn't tear my eyes away as the woman I loved nursed the little girl she said was as much my daughter as hers. Love filled my heart and a smile lifted my lips. Yes, I loved them both, my girlfriend and my daughter. Then and there I vowed I'd marry her, no matter how long it took. Yes, I'd marry her and that little girl would become a Malfoy too.

"The pot burped out the single slipper he had tossed into it, and it permitted him to fit it onto the brass foot," Ginny said softly, drawing near the end of the fairytale. "Together, they set off back to the wizard's house, the pot's footstep muffled at last. But from that day forward, the wizard helped the villagers, like his father before him, lest the pot cast off it's slipper and begin to hop once more."

She was quiet for a moment before her eyes slid open, only now catching site of me in the doorway. She gave me a smile and looked down at the baby in her arms. "How long have you been there?" she asked softly, motioning me over.

I did as she bid, walking over while I answered her. "Since almost the beginning of the story," I said softly, not wanting to disturb Stella, who had fallen asleep once more.

"That one was always my dad's favorite," she said with a soft laugh. "He liked how it had muggles in it. Whenever I'd ask for a bedtime story that was the one he read us, me and Ron." She wiped away a dribble of milk from the corner of Stella's mouth before pulling her away from her breast and handing her to me.

I took my sleeping daughter without question as Ginny pulled her shirt back up. "My father wanted to rip that one out of the book," I said, the comparison between our fathers stark. "You know, magical supremacy and all. I never heard of it until I could read myself and found the book."

Ginny shook her head sadly. "We had vastly different childhoods," she said simply, stretching and letting out a yawn. "Does she feel wet to you?" The change of subject was quick as a blink as she turned her focus back to Stella. "I'd hate to have to change her after she already fell asleep."

Gently, I felt Stella's nappy. It didn't feel wet so I gave Ginny a smile as I softly said, "It's your lucky day then."

She let out a relieved sigh and walked over to me, leaning down and kissing Stella lightly. "We should get back to bed," she said, letting out a yawn. "She'll probably be awake in another few hours."

Nodding my agreement, we headed back into Ginny's bedroom and I gently lay Stella back down in the bassinet, hovering over her till I was sure she wouldn't stir. When I turned, I saw Ginny already settling back into bed. Letting out a yawn, she nestled down in the pillows. "You can stay in here if you want," she mumbled into the pillow, not bothering to open her eyes. "It's easier to get to her that way."

"Okay," I agreed quickly. It would be nicer to sleep with Ginny nestled against my side on a big bed than squished alone on a couch. I wasn't going to argue it. "I'll get pillow from the couch." When I returned with said pillow under my arm, she was already fast asleep. I guess when you know you're living on limited sleep you find a way to get to sleep fast. I couldn't help but smile.

Putting the pillow on the side of the bed further from Stella, the side Ginny wasn't on, I let myself slide under the covers of her bed for the first time. Though she was asleep, Ginny rolled towards me and made herself comfortable with my chest as her new pillow. I fell asleep with her in my arms and a smile on my face, our daughter sleeping soundly nearby. Life was perfect.

* * *

><p>All together now: Aww! Isn't Draco just the sweetest? I love him :D I hope you all liked this chapter as much as the last one. I'm trying to ease into their relationship even though I want to just jump right in. I hope the transition is coming across smoothly. If you have any suggestions for later in the story, be they drama ideas or maybe a proposal idea, feel free to share them! I'd love to hear what you guys want to happen.<p>

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	17. Separation Anxiety

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I have a boyfriend. I wish I had a boyfriend… Instead I spend all my time writing stories for you guys. My life is so pathetic, not that I'm sure many of you are complaining!

Okay everyone, good news! I've started another story! It's called How to Seduce a Weasley. It's, obviously, a Draco/Ginny story. It's gonna be set back during Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts and he and Blaise make a bet and, to win, Draco has to seduce Ginny before the end of term. It's gonna be fun and filled with humor. I posted the first chapter of it just before I posted this chapter. So I hope all of you go look at it after you finish reading this chapter.

Don't worry about me working on another story while still doing this one. I plan on keeping up with both. If one has to take priority, it will be this one. That's not to say I won't update How to Seduce a Weasley on a regular basis, it just means that I don't plan on deserting this one for the other. Let me know what you guys think of it if you check it out!

Now, onto this story. It's about time we get Draco and Ginny's relationship moving forward, no? I think so! So, go ahead and read on!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

It was amazing how fast Stella grew in the weeks that followed. Each day she seemed to be a bit bigger. I wouldn't lie and say the first month of motherhood was easy but it was so rewarding. With Draco at my side, as he fairly well refused to leave for a while, it wasn't so hard anymore at least and I always had someone to depend on. After about a month, Draco had unofficially moved in with me. I didn't even realize it was happening till one day I stepped back and looked around.

Several pairs of his shoes sat beside the door next to my own worn sneakers. His cloak hung with mine on the rack nearby. The bathroom now supported his toothbrush and comb, his own shampoo and the special loofa he insisted was a must in the shower. My bed had become our bed as he quickly claimed the right side as his. He'd even brought his own pillow from his bed at Malfoy Manor, saying he preferred his feather pillow over my old stuffed one. His clothes slowly began filling the gaps in the closet and my clothes began to migrate to one side as his took over the other. I'd even ended up clearing a couple drawers of the dresser out for his use.

While all of that seems like a dead giveaway that he'd moved in, I'd not even noticed. It had been gradual. The morning after his first night at the cottage, he'd complained about the pillow, joking how his poor, stiff neck would never be the same. So he'd apparated home to gather his pillow and had returned with his bathroom things as well. The clothes came a few at a time, whenever he needed them. The cloak showed up on a particularly dreary, rainy day.

But, as I stood looking around the small cottage as the sudden realization dawned on me, I couldn't help but let out a laugh at the whole situation. Draco, who'd been putting Stella down for a nap in the nursery, poked his head into the living room. "What's so funny?" he asked, grinning at my suddenly good mood.

I gave him a dazzling smile and let out another laugh. Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him tight. Pulling back, I rested my chin on his chest and gazed up at him. "Did you realize you've moved in?" I asked, honestly wondering.

He let out a chuckle that vibrated through my body, drawing a smile to my lips. "Of course," he said with a shrug and a smile. "I decided to my first night here. I just did it slowly so when you realized it, like you obviously just did, we'd already be settled in."

I had to hand it to him on his sneakiness. "Someone was cunning," I said with a laugh, letting go of him and leaning up to kiss him quickly. "But, I guess I'll let you stay. Honestly, it's nice not having to get up a three in the morning to change Stella's nappy."

"Is that all I am to you, woman?" he teased, pretending to look hurt. "A nighttime nappy changer?"

"Nope, you're also my bed warmer and baby holder," I joked back, dancing off towards the kitchen. "Honestly, if you weren't here, I'd never be able to shower."

"Glad I could be of assistance," he chuckled, rolling his eyes at me. "Couldn't have you getting all grimy now could we?"

I laughed and shook my head. "How about lunch, now that' Stella's down for a nap?" I asked as he followed me into the kitchen. It wasn't quite lunchtime yet, but if we didn't eat now, we might not be able to for a while. I'd learned quickly to be flexible with my schedule.

"Actually, I'd been planning a surprise for you today," he said, pulling me into his arms to keep me from continuing my search for something to cook.

"Oh really?" I questioned, turning in his arms to look up at him. "And what surprise is this exactly?"

"Well, I simply realized this morning that we've been dating for exactly one month," he informed me, kissing me lightly on the nose, making me laugh. "I think a well-deserved first date is in order."

"Oh Draco, that would be amazing!" I cried, delighted at the prospect. We really hadn't been able to go out at all for the past month. We'd been too busy with Stella. The only outings we'd had were a few trips to the Burrow and a visit once to Malfoy Manor. It was hard to take Stella places, seeing as she was still so young.

"I talked to Mother this morning while you were in the shower. She agreed, and would be delight, to watch Stella for the day so we can do whatever we wish," he assured me before I could even pose the question.

Suddenly, my enthusiasm dimmed. I'd never been away from Stella before, not for any longer period than it had taken for me to shower and take care of basic needs. But even then, Draco was always nearby with her. She'd never been left alone with someone else. Draco and I were her whole world. She'd hardly ever been out of the cottage, unless you counted the garden outside.

"Draco, she's never been away from us," I said, looking back towards the hallway, to the nursery where Stella lay sleeping in her crib. "What if something happens?"

Sensing my distress, Draco once again pulled me into his arms. "Nothing's going to happen," he assured me calmly. "She'll be safe and well cared for. Besides, Mother really does wish to spend time with her granddaughter. Stella will be fine with her."

Logically, I knew he was right. But a deep, maternal part of me shied away from the idea of separation from my daughter. "What if she starts crying and can't be consoled? What if she won't take her bottle? You know it's hard to get her to take it even from you. She much prefers when I feed her. She doesn't like the nipple on the bottle. It's too different from mine. What if she starts to feel sick and just wants one of us? You know you're the only one she wants when her tummy starts to hurt her."

"Then mother will floo us, wherever we are, and tell us," he said soothingly. "And we can pick her up whenever you wish."

I let out a worried sigh, my stomach in knots over the prospect of leaving Stella. But, I also knew that if I let myself, today would be a wonderful day. Who knew what Draco had planned for our first real date? It could be amazing, if I'd just let it happen. Giving him a small smile, I shook my head, more at myself than at him. "I know you're right," I said reluctantly. "I guess I'm just scared to leave her. We've never been apart."

"I know that," he told me, hugging me to him comfortingly. "And if you really don't want to do this, then we don't have to. I'll just floo Mother and let her know."

"No, I want to go," I assured him quickly. "It's just going to take a while before I'm ever comfortable without Stella in my sight."

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to push me into something I didn't want to do.

"Yeah, I'm sure. As soon as Stella wakes up, we can take her over to the manor, how's that?" I suggested, smiling now at the prospect of a date. Sure, I knew it might not last long since I'd worry ever second away from Stella, but I was willing to give it a try.

"That sounds wonderful," he said, grinning again. "Now, you just have to promise me one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"We have to agree not to let the other fall asleep, no matter how temping it will be when we know we don't have a baby to worry about waking us up," he said with a laugh. "It's going to be a date, not a long overdue nap."

I laughed at his description of what likely could happen. I felt like I never got enough sleep anymore. Every time Stella needed fed I was up and feeding her. Draco wasn't any better off as he got up every other time at night, to change her or sooth her back to sleep. He was wonderful like that, making it where the only time at night I ever had to get up was to feed her. Of course, most of the time, Stella had other plans. There were nights where she only wanted me. Though exhausting, those were some of the most rewarding moments of motherhood.

"Okay, I'll keep you awake if you keep me awake," I agreed with a giggle. "But, when we have to drag ourselves out of bed at three o'clock in the morning and we're both cranky, I'll blame you."

"Fine by me," he said with a shrug and a smile, dropping his arms from where they'd been resting around my waist and grabbing my hand. "Now the only question is what would you like to do?"

As we walked back into the living room, settling ourselves comfortably on the couch for the moment, I asked jokingly, "Other than sleep?"

"Yes," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Other than sleep you lazy woman."

"I am not lazy!" I countered with mock hurt. "How dare you say such a thing!"

He kissed me suddenly, pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry," he murmured against my lips. I could feel his smile. "You're anything but lazy. You're just sleepy."

I laughed as he brushed his lips against mine again before pulling away. "How can I stay mad after that kind of an apology?" I asked, having a particular weakness when it came to kissing him.

"I should kiss you more often, if it keeps you happy," he teased, planting another kiss on my lips.

"Hmm, yes you should," I agreed against his lips, kissing him back.

Before he could respond or even deepen the kiss, the moment was cut short by Stella's cries from the nursery. "Looks like our time is up," Draco said with a small sigh.

"Yes, but just for a little while. Remember, I get you all to myself as soon as we drop Stella of with your Mum," I said, suddenly looking forward to our date a little more. I kissed him once more for good measure before heading to the nursery.

The moment I opened the door, Stella's cries quieted, bringing a smile to my face. "Hey, sweet girl," I murmured softly as I walked over to the crib. "Did you have a nice nap?"

She gazed up at me with her little brown eyes that followed my every movement. She started kicking her feet happily at the site of me. "Well, come on," I said, picking her up. "Why don't we change that wet nappy of yours." I stopped before I got to the changing table though. Instead, I redirected my footsteps for the living room.

"Hey, do you think we should give her a bath before we take her over?" I asked, holding Stella close to me.

"Well, why don't we let Mother to that," he suggested, standing up and smiling down at Stella. "She used to love give me bathes when I was little. It was one of the few things she never let the house elves do. Besides, Stella loves the water so she shouldn't put up a fight."

Yes, Stella sure did love the water. Ever since her first bath, she was hooked on it. Whenever she got into a particularly fussy mood all we had to do was give her a bath. She's perk up the instant she was in the water. "Alright," I agreed. "I'll go change her and put her in something cute."

Going back into the nursery, I lay Stella down on the changing table. "You're going to see Grandma Malfoy again today," I told her as I stripped her nappy and sleep clothes off. "She's going to watch you for a while so Daddy and I can go out." My talking kept her from fussing at being lain on the changing table. "You're going to have such a good time. Grandma will even give you a bath." She seemed to recognize the word and started kicking. "Yes, you'll get a bath you little water bug."

After securing a clean nappy in place, I picked her up as I headed to the closet where her dresses hung. Draco, being the doting father, had insisted on buying her an entire wardrobe. He assured me that even babies needed a large selection of clothes. I hadn't argued the point, letting him do what he wished. Stella had simply been lavished with clothes.

I flipped through the clothes, looking for one to put her in. Being mid-June, it was quite warm outside. So I searched for a cute summer dress. Eventually I settled on a pink one with white bows. Having inherited dark hair instead of my own red her wardrobe wasn't cut down by what clashed with her hair color. I took full advantage of that and put her in pink quite often, it being a color that had never looked good on me.

After putting her in the dress and putting little matching socks on her feet, I took her into the living room to Draco. "Doesn't she just look adorable?" I asked with a smile, holding her out to him as he lounged on the sofa with the Daily Prophet.

"Cute as a button," he said, picking her up and kissing her soft dark hair. "Yes, you look cute as a button. Grandma is going to love this dress. Yes, she is."

I stood back, watching Draco talking to Stella. He'd sat up and now had her lying on his legs, her feet kicking his stomach as she happily watched and listened to him. It was times like this, watching the two of them, that I could feel an overwhelming amount of love for both of them. Both of the most precious people in my entire world were right there. "I love you," I said with a soft sigh and small smile of wonder. How had I gotten so lucky?

Draco looked up from Stella and over at me, turning that heart melting smile on me. "I love you too," he said, his hands absentmindedly catching Stella's feet in mid-kick.

"I'm going to go pack a bag for Stella," I told him. "How many extra outfits do you think I should pack? I mean, you're Mum will likely change her after the bath. And if she spits up, she'll not want her sitting in those clothes. And, if we're out a bit late, she'll want her nightgown." Suddenly, my anxiety about leaving Stella was beginning to come back.

"I'm sure Mother has plenty of clothes at the manor already but you can pack whatever you think she'll need," Draco said in a clam voice, sensing my sudden change of mood. "The only thing you really need to worry about is milk. Have you pumped enough?"

I nodded, having done that earlier. I always made a point to have at least a few bottles ready for if Draco wanted to feed her or if she got hungry if I was in the shower or something. "Yeah, I already have plenty of bottles ready," I assured him. "But I should feed her before we head over. It'll be painful enough not being able to feed her for the rest of the day. I'll be so full of milk by the time we pick her up."

"Well, do you want me to pack her bag while you feed her?" he asked, standing up and nestling Stella in the crook of his arm.

I nodded, taking her from him. "Yeah, that'll work I guess," I said, cradling our daughter in my arms. "Are you hungry, little bug? Mummy will feed you and then we're going to take to you see Grandma. You have to be good for her. Mummy won't be there to feed you when you get hungry next so don't fuss about taking you're bottle, alright?"

As I talked to her, Draco and I headed back into the nursery. As I settled myself into the rocking chair Draco pulled out Stella's bag and began to pack it. "How about some milk, huh?" I murmured to Stella, pulling the strap of my summer dress down off my shoulder and baring my breast for her searching mouth. She latched on almost instantly, always hungry after a good nap.

As I nursed Stella, Draco finished packing the bag with plenty of nappies, clothes and a few toys. After he put the bag onto the changing table, I could feel him watching me. Meeting his eyes, I could feel the intensity of his gaze. He always liked watching me feed Stella. It was moments like this that I could almost physically feel his fierce protectiveness and strong love. I smiled softly at him as I rocked.

After feeding and burping Stella, I stood and righted my dress. Grabbing a baby sling, I put it on and nestled Stella in it, lying her right against my chest. She let out a small yawn and closed her eyes, content from feeding. I knew that even if she did sleep, it wouldn't be for long since she just took a nap though.

Draco grabbed the bag and together we headed into the living room. We could have easily apparated to Malfoy Manor, it being perfectly safe now that I wasn't pregnant, but it was still an uncomfortable sensation that Stella positively hated. She'd wail for several minutes afterwards each time. Instead, we decided to use the floo. Draco went first, kissing me lightly before stepping into the green flames. I followed quickly with Stella, stepping out into the polished entry way.

"Oh good you've arrived!" I heard Narcissa Malfoy exclaim as she appeared from a hallway not far away. "How's my little granddaughter doing?"

I gave her a smile, feeling a bit guilty about not visiting more often when she obviously craved time with Stella. "She's doing well," I said, pulling the sling back enough so Mrs. Malfoy could see her sleeping face. "I just fed her and she fell asleep. She shouldn't sleep for too long though since she'd only just taken a nap."

Just then, another person joined us in the hall. "So how's my granddaughter?" Mr. Malfoy asked, striding over. I smiled over at the older man. Draco really was a spitting image of him, just younger.

"She's doing well," I repeated for Mr. Malfoy's benefit. Deciding I'd have to get it over with sooner or later, I pulled Stella out of the sling. "Would you like to hold her? Oh, and don't worry about waking her up. She just took a nap anyway." He took her without hesitation, nestling her into the crook of his arm just like Draco did.

Watching Lucius Malfoy with my daughter, I thought back to when I first met him and his son. It had been the summer before my first year, in the bookshop. The man no holding my daughter had nearly killed me by giving me that diary of Tom Riddles. I hadn't known then what it was and had blindly trusted it. If someone had told me at the end of that year that when I was twenty I'd be dating Draco Malfoy and willingly trust Lucius Malfoy with my daughter, I'd have had them committed to St. Mungos. But yet, here I was.

Watching the older man with my tiny daughter, I wondered what he was like when Draco was a baby. Was he loving like Draco was? Did he get up in the middle of the night to sooth his cries? I wasn't sure but he seemed well enough with Stella. Of course, it didn't last long though. Stella was woken by all the voices and commotion. I had to laugh at her reaction to the man holding her. At first I think she thought it was Draco, since the two of them look so much alike, but then she realized it wasn't and started crying.

"Oh, Lucius, give her to me," Mrs. Malfoy insisted, gently picking Stella up from her husband's arms. "It's alright, little one. Grandma has you." Before long, Stella was soothed and stopped crying.

"Are you ready to go, Ginny?" Draco asked, pulling my attention from our daughter.

I let out a small sigh as I looked at Stella again. "Yeah, I guess so," I said reluctantly, not wanting to leave her. Finally though, I turned my attention to Draco's mother. "Now, I just fed her before we came over but she'll probably want a bottle in a few hours. I put several in the bag. She's got plenty of extra clothes. Now, I was going to give her a bath before we dropped her off, but Draco said you'd probably like to do that. She's got plenty of nappies in the bag too. Oh, and her favorite raddle is in the front pocket."

Both she and Mr. Malfoy nodded, listening to my list of things. "We'll take good care of her," Mrs. Malfoy assured us, smiling down at her granddaughter. "Now you two go and have a good time."

"Alright," I said, taking Draco's hand as he kissed Stella goodbye. "Bye bye, Stella," I said, kissing her too. "Mummy and Daddy will be back later, okay? You be good for Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy, alright? Be good, little bug."

Finally, Draco squeezed my hand reassuringly, pulling my attention from Stella. "Ready?" he asked again, his eyes searching my face. I knew he would call the entire date off if I wasn't ready to leave Stella.

"Yeah," I assured him, squeezing his hand back. With that, he turned on the spot and apparated us away, away from our daughter, and to wherever he had planned for our first date.

* * *

><p>Well, how do you think I did? I hope I portrayed Ginny's anxiety at leaving Stella for the first time well enough. Seeing as I've never been though that, I was simply making an educated guess going off of what my mom said she went through with me and my sister. Did I get it right? And, before any of you who didn't make the connection ask, Ginny calls Stella "little bug" because she's such a water bug. I think it's a cute nickname that will likely stick.<p>

Oh, and I just thought I'd mention something I learned in my Human Development class last semester. I was reminded of it. You know SIDS? You know, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. There is no rhyme or reason as to why it happens. I did find out though that if you put your baby to sleep on his/her back then the likelihood it will happen is cut in half. I don't know what it is about them sleeping on their tummy that makes it more likely to happen, but I guess it does matter. I just thought I'd share that tidbit with you all.

Anyway, go and check out How to Seduce a Weasley, my new story! It's up and waiting for everyone to go read it! Let me know what you think of it!

**And as always, remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	18. Of Picnic and Naps

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do own an annoying cat however whose new favorite place to sleep is on my laptop, while I'm writing.

Okay, so first and foremost comes an apology, a begging for your forgiveness. Between moving back to school and then school starting, I've been up to my ears busy. I swear no matter how much I do I'll always have more homework. When I'm not doing homework or in class or sleeping I'm at work. I love my job and my school but I'm left with very little free time in which I can just write.

I know it's not a good excuse, being busy, but with that along with the fact my plot bunnies seemed to have run away for a while, I just couldn't write! I tried and tried and nothing would come out! It sucked! But, fear not, I think they've returned, my infamous little plot bunnies and this time I will put a lock on their cage.

So, enjoy the new chapter! Draco and Ginny are finally having their first date!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

When the sensation of apparition passed, I opened my eyes to find myself in front of a babbling brook, green grass swaying around my calves in a gentle wind, a blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds above me. A red and white checkered blanket was settled on the grass several feet away, a wicker basket on top of it. In a tub of ice sat a bottle of wine. Near the corner of the blanket sat a small bag, the closed zipper hiding its contents.

It was, without a doubt, the most peaceful place I'd ever seen. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, smelling the sweet smell of nature, feeling the breeze on my skin, listening to the soothing babble of the water. "Oh Draco," I whispered, opening my eyes to find him looking at me with a soft smile on his face. "This place is beautiful."

"Yes, I've always thought so too," he said in a soft voice.

"Where are we?" I asked, just as quiet, as if afraid to disturb the serenity of this moment.

"It's the back side of one of the Malfoy estates," he answered, grabbing my hand and leading me over to the picnic blanket. "It's a little ways outside of Presteigne, a small town on the edge of Wales. It's been in the family for years but nobody lives here."

"Is all the property this lovely?" I asked as we settled down on the blanket. "I've never seen any place more gorgeous than this."

Draco chuckled softly at my awed reaction to the beauty around us. "Yes, it's quite a scenic place. The beauty of the countryside around here is insurmountable," he said quietly, joining me on the blanket covered ground.

I curled up against his side as soon as he was situated, resting my head on his chest. I wasn't sure how long we sat there, cuddled together unmoving. It was the first time in a month I could just relax, listen to nothing but the quiet sounds of nature, not having to worry about Stella or laundry or cooking or anything. It was nice and part of me never wanted this moment to end.

But there was still that part of me, a part still so new, that ached at being away from my daughter. She was my world, my child. Looking up at Draco, I let out a sigh. "You think she's doing okay?" I asked him, my voice soft.

"Stella? Of course she's fine," he said reassuringly, kissing me lightly. "She's probably having just about as much fun as Mother is. I bet she's in the bath right now, splashing away."

I smiled at the thought of my little Stella, the water bug she was. Mrs. Malfoy would be soaked though by the time she got Stella out. Having just learned that she could kick and splash, it was impossible to keep dry while bathing her. "She'll be more wet than Stella by the time she's done," I said with a giggle, feeling a little less anxious with Draco's reassuring words and the peacefulness around me.

Draco let out a chuckle, his arms tightening their hold on me as he lay back, pulling me with him. I let myself once again settle into his arms, my head nestled on his chest, his heartbeat a soothing rhythm in my ear. Within moments, I could feel my eyelids starting to droop, sleep calling my name. I shifted my gaze sleepily to Draco's face, seeing how heavy lidded his own eyes were. He was close to sleep too.

"We promised we wouldn't sleep," I muttered sleepily, not really caring at this point if we slept or not. A nice nap in the sunshine would be a welcome thing at the moment.

It would seem that my words stirred Draco though, for almost instantly he sat up, pulling me with him. I mumbled my protest, leaning tiredly against his side. "No sleeping, as tempting as it sounds. We're on a date, not a nap," he said, sounding alert despite just having nearly been asleep.

"Just a quick nap?" I asked with a yawn, not opening my eyes.

"Nope, not even a quick nap," he said with a chuckle, tilting my chin up, his lips meeting mine. The kiss was soft yet passionate. Within seconds, my tiredness slipped away as I melted into the kiss. When Draco pulled away, he had a triumphant smirk on his face, having woken me up.

"You don't play fair," I said, crossing my arms over my chest in mock annoyance, sticking my tongue out at him.

He just shrugged, grinning at me. "Well, I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing," he reminded me. "Now, are we going to sit here debating my cunning or are we going to eat?"

Looking over at the picnic basket, I became more acutely aware of my hunger. It had to be nearly one in the afternoon and my breakfast had been a hurried bowl of cereal this morning at seven. "Definitely eat, we don't need to inflate you're ego any more. Your head might explode," I teased, reaching towards the basket to pull it to us.

I wasn't sure when Draco had had the time to arrange our date but as I started to unpack the contents of the basket I began to wonder. It was like unloading a four course feast from the wicker container. When had he had time to go all out for our little picnic? As a child, pulling my blanket and several brothers into the back yard for a picnic, we always ate sandwiches and maybe, if Mum was feeling especially accommodating, potato salad and pudding.

The picnic Draco had set up was nothing like the picnics of my childhood. There was everything from salad to soup to steak. Draco had somehow even managed to pack along my favorite triple chocolate cake. With the fabulous wine waiting on ice to top it off, it was the most amazing picnic of my life. After eating our fill, Draco and I lay back once again to bask in the sunlight.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked softly, marveling at my luck at having Draco in my life. He could have had his pick of any number of girls that were more beautiful, skinnier, more elegant than I. Instead he had chosen me, despite all odds. I wasn't the most beautiful woman and I had more curves than I cared for, especially since having Stella. I was covered with stretch marks, my eyes always marred with dark circles. My hair hardly ever looked nice anymore as taking care of my daughter came before fixing my hair. He saw me at my worst and still he loved me.

But it wasn't only the fact that he loved me that astounded me so. He had fallen in love with me knowing what it would mean. He had known from the beginning that I going to have a child out of wedlock. He had known all along that I would be a package deal. There would be no me without Stella. And he had accepted that with open arms, loving Stella as much as he loved me. He had stepped up and into the shoes that for once I was glad Harry wasn't filling. He had stepped up and become the father that Stella needed.

"I'm the lucky one," Draco retorted just as quiet, his lips pressing softly against my hair.

I smiled happily, feeling more at peace in that one moment than I had since the day I found out I was pregnant. For once, I knew that everything was going to be fine. My life, though not going nearly how I'd planned it, was far better than I could have ever imagined. I had a loving boyfriend, who it wasn't a stretch to see as more than that in the future. I had the most amazing little girl, my little Wynstelle, who had become the light in my life. I had an amazing family who was always willing to step up and help should I need it, loved me unconditionally despite my mistakes. Life wasn't easy, not by a long shot, but it was worth it.

After a while, just laying together in the sunlight, I could feel sleep once again calling my name. I didn't have to look up to see that it was claiming Draco too. His breathing had deepened and evened out, his arms relaxed around me. I let out a small content sigh as I snuggled closer to him, putting my ear over his heart, letting the sound lull me further towards sleep's waiting arms.

I didn't say anything to Draco, not wanting him to again sit up and thwart my nap before it even began. Instead I let myself be lulled to sleep by the sound of the water meandering along the countryside nearby, the sound of nature all around us and Draco's strong heartbeat in my ear. If anyone deserved a nap, it was the two of us.

I wasn't sure how long we slept, curled together under the summer sun, but said sun was well on its way down in the sky compared to when I had closed my eyes seeming just moments before. I stretched and let out a yawn, my movement stirring Draco. He looked over at me, much too alter to have just woken up. "How long have you been awake?" I asked, stifling my yawn.

"Maybe half an hour," he responded with a soft smile. "You were too peaceful for me to wake you up."

I stretched and reluctantly pulled out of his arms, sitting up and stretching. "I'm almost sad we slept," I said, looking towards the sinking sun. "We must have been out for hours."

"About three," he confirmed, sitting up beside me. "But it's alright. I think we both needed it. What better date than lunch and a nap?" We both laughed at his comment and I rolled my eyes at him.

From what Draco said about how long we slept, I'd guess it was somewhere near five or six in the evening. We picked at the leftovers from lunch, not all that hungry after such a heavy meal earlier. After we'd again eaten our fill, Draco pulled the bag I'd noticed earlier towards us. With a grin, he opened it and pulled out a swimsuit. I didn't recognize it, meaning it was something else he procured without my knowledge. I wondered how long he had been planning this date.

"Swimming?" I asked, eagerly taking the suit from his hand as he pulled out a pair of swim trunks for himself.

"The water will be a little chilly but there's nothing like swimming in a brook," he said, getting to his feet and helping me up. An unspoken agreement passed between us and we turned out backs to each other. I quickly stripped my sundress and underclothes off. I was careful putting the suit on too, trying to be gentle as I pulled it up over my chest. My breasts were full of milk and ached from not having fed Stella in quite a while. Even as I dressed, I knew our dip wouldn't last very long. I was eager to get to Malfoy Manor and pick up my daughter. I'd been away from her too long.

When I turned around, I found Draco, his back still too me, dressed and waiting. I took a moment to admire him before I let him know I was done. His back was well toned, the muscles rippling under his alabaster skin. I grinned when I noticed the pink tinge on his arms and neck, having been in the sun for so long. I knew I faired about the same with my pale skin. Inevitably I would have more freckles by the end of the day, I was sure.

Putting my hands on Draco's back, I let them slid around him till I was resting with my head on his shoulder blade and my fingers lightly tracing his abs. "I love you," I whispered softly, my heart light and content.

He turned, capturing my hands as he did so, and pulled me to his chest. "And I love you," he said, his arms encircling me.

We stood there a while, wrapped in each other's arms, the sun beating down on us. Finally though, he pulled away enough to brush his lips softly against mine. "Now how about that swim?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

I let him lead me down to the brook, the sound of running water growing louder. Just like he had predicted, even in the middle of summer the water was cool. But we'd been in the sun for hours and the chill was certainly a welcome one. The water wasn't deep, just coming up to about my waist, so once in the middle of the stream, despite the cold, I forced myself to plunge under the water. I came up sputtering, goose bumps erupting everywhere.

"It's cold!" I cried with a giggle, shaking my wet hair from my face.

Draco, standing a few feet away still dry from the middle up, laughed at my reaction. Deciding he was much too dry, I sauntered over to him with a grin. "What are you thinking?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I made my way to him.

"Oh, just that you seem much to warm," I said once I was toe to toe with him. He saw it coming a split second before I jumped on him, bringing him crashing into the creek, both of us going under. He came up wide eyed with a grin that told me I had some form of payback coming. I squealed and ran as quickly as I could in the water, heading downstream. The flow of the water aided in my giggling escape but that same current propelled Draco along to as he set chase.

There was a boulder sticking out of the water not ten feet ahead of me and as soon as I was close enough, I scrambled atop it, laughing all the while. Draco, having caught up with me, smirked as we both realized I'd basically treed myself. After a quick struggle, I found myself caught up in his arms before flying bottom first into the water.

"You threw me!" I cried with mock indignation once my giggles died down enough to speak. We had made our way back to where we'd come into the water, near the picnic blanket. I went to cross my arms over my chest, only to hiss as they plopped over my aching, milk filled breasts.

Draco looked at me in concern as I dropped my arms quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked, coming over to me and resting his hands on my arms.

"Yeah, just really full of milk," I said, feeling the need now more than ever to nurse Stella. I just hoped she was hungry when we got back. "I need to nurse."

"Of course," he said, relived it wasn't something more serious. "We should be heading back anyway. It must be past seven by now."

Making our way out of the water, Draco procured a towel for each of us from the bag. We dried off and dressed in a peaceful silence. I think we were both sad to see the day come to a close, the date having been the best of my life, but at the same time I was eager to leave. I wanted nothing more than to settle down in the quiet of the cottage with Stella at my breast and Draco at my side.

After we were fully clothed again, Draco reached out and took my hand, ready to apparate us back to the manor. "Wait, what about the stuff from the picnic?" I asked, not wanting it left out and not cleaned up.

"I'll send an elf to clear it up once we get back," he assured me, squeezing my had before turning on the spot, apparating us back to Malfoy Manor, back to our daughter.

At once I found myself in the entry way of Malfoy Manor. We were greeted by a small elf who informed us that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were in the sitting room with Stella. Draco led the way as I was still unsure of how to get around the large manor. I'd been here plenty of times but I still felt like I could easily get lost.

As we neared the sitting room I could hear the murmur of voices behind the door. Draco opened it for me as we walked in. We were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy both, Stella nestled in the older man's arms. The moment she saw Draco and I though her little arms reached out and her face broke into a wide smile.

"Draco, she's smiling!" I exclaimed, rushing to pick up my grinning daughter. We had seen fleeting smiles before, but that was due to nothing other than gas I was sure. But this smile, this wide grin, was intentional, directed as the two of us. She was smiling at me. Her first smile.

I could hear Draco talking to his parents but I hardly heard their words as I stared down at my little girl, smiling back at her. I talked softly, telling her how much I missed her and how much I loved her. She fussed a bit after a while, nuzzling her face towards my breasts. It was a relief to know she was hungry. Draco and I departed soon after I pointed this out.

As soon as we were home, I headed straight for the nursery. "I'm going to feed her," I told Draco as I walked down the hall. He was a few steps behind, Stella's diaper bag in hand. Settling down in the rocking chair, I gladly slid the strap of my sundress down and bared my breast for Stella's seeking mouth. Though it had only been six or seven hours since I last nursed, it was a great relief to feel her easing the ache as she sucked.

I looked up to see Draco in the doorway, a soft smile on his face. "I've never seen anything more beautiful than this," he said softly.

I laughed quietly at his words. How he could think me beautiful at the moment was beyond me. I was pink from the sun, my freckles standing out even more, my hair a mess from being wet earlier and I was in desperate need of a shower. But still, no matter what I looked like Draco would always find me beautiful, even more so with a baby at my breast. I understood now why he liked to watch me nurse Stella.

Later that night, after Stella was settled for the night in her bassinet near the bed, Draco and I took turns for that much needed shower. After I was done, I began to rub sunburn cream on my reddened skin, knowing from my childhood it would ease it till it was nearly gone by morning. I couldn't reach my back though, no matter how tried to bend.

Sighing, I slipped my pajama pants on, my top still uncovered, and grabbed the cream. Crossing my arms over my chest to cover myself, I opened the bathroom door and strode back over to the bedroom. Draco was sitting on the bed, clad only in pajama pants, staring down at our sleeping daughter. He looked up when I entered, immediately startled by my topless appearance.

Blushing, I looked down, making sure I was covered by my arms. "Could you get my back?" I asked softly, thankful that I was sunburnt enough that Draco wouldn't notice my blush. It was silly really, being so shy around him seeing as he'd seen my chest before. He watched me nurse Stella all the time. My breasts weren't exactly a mystery to him. But, without a baby in my arms, I suddenly felt like a young girl again, modest and shy.

He took the cream from my hand without question, motioning me towards the bed. I lay down on my stomach, thankful that I could move my arms again. I crossed them under my head, letting myself relax. His hands were gentle as he slowly began to apply the medical cream to my painful sunburn. His hand felt like they were hardly skimming my bare back his touch was so light. As the medicine in the cream began to take effect, he applied a bit more pressure to massage it in.

As I focused on the feel of his hand caressing my back, feelings of passion began to bubble up inside me. It was then I realized it had been nearly a year since I'd been with a man. My body ached with a different kind of need than I'd had earlier before I nursed my daughter. It ached with need for Draco but, just as I was about to roll over and kiss him, he pulled away. Ever considerate, never wishing to push me. For once I wished he had.

I sighed into the pillow and made myself relax again. I looked up though when I felt Draco sit down on the bed beside me. He was holding out one of his shirts to me. I gave him a small smile and soft sigh as I sat up with my back to him to pull the shirt over my head. Stella would be awake in a few hours needing nursed so I lay back down beside Draco after putting the shirt on.

"I love you," Draco said softly, as if sensing my earlier thoughts. "I just don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

"I know," I said softly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you too." Oh well, besides, the last thing I needed to worry about was the potential of getting pregnant again. Breastfeeding was a good contraceptive but not always reliable. I couldn't help but laugh softly. What would Mum and Dad do if I got pregnant out of wedlock again? But I knew what would happen, Draco and I would get married and Mum and Dad would give their blessing.

My last thought before drifting to sleep was a hope, a wish that one day we would get married. Not for a baby though, for us.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope the fact it's a bit longer than usual helps make up for the lack of updates lately. Don't worry, that'll hopefully change! But, in the meantime what did you think of this chapter? Did I do it justice? Was it anything like you imagined?<p>

Now I pose a question and I hope you'll all satisfy my curious mind. What would be you're idyllic first (or any really) date? Mine would be like what I wrote in this chapter. A secluded picnic near a small stream, the only thing around would be nature, no people no worries. It would be so romantic! What's your ideal date?

Oh, and for those of you reading my other story, though it only has one chapter thus far, How to Seduce a Weasley, don't fear. I'm working on a chapter for that one next! This one was my first priority though. You'll see more updates for both stories more often from now on. I'll try and make time to write.

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	19. Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I did learn that today (or rather yesterday as it's past midnight) was Tom Felton's birthday. I wanted to post this chapter in honor of his big day but I didn't quite get it typed in time. But, better late than never! Happy 25th birthday to Tom Felton! Anybody share his birthday or have one coming up?

Well, I know it had been a long time before that last chapter but I was still very disappointed to see the response to it. Mind you, I had several really good reviews but, there were only eight all together for that last chapter. It makes me really sad and it's very discouraging. I feel like the story is kind of dying off and my readers are fading away. You guys still like it right?

Anyway, either way, the story must go on! This chapter was actually really fun to write. Now, I wanted to drag the beginning part out a bit longer, but this chapter flowed too well to drag it out. Tell me what you guys think of it! I hope you enjoy!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

Weeks passed, growing into months as life sped on. Each passing day brought new joy to my life. At four months, Stella was growing too quickly for my liking. She was laughing now, giggles erupting at the slightest things she'd find funny. She was even starting to put weight on her little legs now. She loved to bounce up and down. Draco, ever accommodating, would spend hours bouncing her throughout the day.

There were times where I wish I could slow time down, stop it in a moment and stay there. Each day brought new accomplishments and milestones with Stella and each one reminded me of how precious these baby years would be. Already it was late September and the leaves on the trees were beginning to turn and I began to wonder if she'd ever stop growing.

Before I knew it she was rolling over, never staying in one spot when we'd lay her down. The first time she'd done so Draco was in the shower. I'd laid her down on a blanket on her tummy in the living room, needing to change my shirt. She'd spit up on it after I fed her. When I walked back into the living room she was on her back, sucking happily on her toes and grinning up at me.

It wasn't long after that when she realized that when rolling more than once, she moved. We had to put blocking charms on doorways to keep her from rolling into the kitchen or the bathroom. Her next big milestone happened at five months. One day she just began to babble. She was constantly talking to us in her own little language. It melted my heart to hear her chattering away in nonsense syllables.

Six months after her birth all three of us got to sleep through the night for the first time in so long. I prayed it wasn't a fluke that first time, that she wouldn't go back to waking up once or twice a night. And she didn't, she kept sleeping right on through the night. It was about then we decided it was time to move her from her small bassinet beside our bed to her own crib in the nursery. It was a very emotional night for both Draco and I, not being able to look over and see her, hear her soft snores. Her first night, I spent much of it awake. I kept looking in on her, just to see her breathing.

It got easier after that. It was nice being able to sleep through the night again. I felt more rested after that first week than I had in months. I knew Draco felt the same, for the dark circles that had started to form under his eyes disappeared. It would take more than a week for mine to go away, but that was alright.

As November melted into December, Stella turned seven months old. She was beginning to pull herself up into a crawling position now, trying ever so hard to take that first step towards mobility. I was sure by Christmas she'd have it. Then she'd be unstoppable. It would mean more work for Draco and I but that was fine by me. It was about this time that we also started introducing solid foods to her, just a little cereal here and there. She loved it and began to grow even more.

Our small cottage was truly a home now, filled with such love. It really hit me one day in mid-December how much a family we had become. Draco had woken me up early, urging me with an almost childlike excitement to get dressed. By the time I made my way to the nursery that morning, dressed in warm pants and a thick sweater, Draco had already bundled our little daughter up in about seven layers. I couldn't hold my giggles as I took in Draco and Stella. His excitement was contagious and she was already all smiles and giggles.

"Would you care to tell me why you've turned our daughter into a penguin?" I asked Draco as I took Stella, her small arms reaching towards me.

"We're going to hunt down the perfect Christmas tree today," he stated in a mater-of-fact tone, a smile on his handsome face.

"Really?" I asked, my throat becoming inexplicably thick and tears burning behind my eyes. As a child, Mum and Dad would always take us kids out into the woods every year in search of the perfect Christmas tree. Mum would get us up early and fill us with a good breakfast before setting out. We'd spend the better part of the morning trying to find the right one. By lunch, we'd have picked it out and have it set up in the living room. The rest of the day was spent decorating not just the tree, but the entire Burrow. The happiness of that day was only rivaled by the holiday it was preparing for.

For Draco to have, without any prompting, put this plan together to get the perfect tree, touched me beyond words. Our little family was going to trek out into the woods and find our perfect first Christmas tree. Walking over to Draco, I wrapped my free arm around him and cuddled close, Stella nestled between us. "Oh, Draco," I whispered as tears began to fall. "I love you."

He chuckled softly at my reaction. "I love you too," he said softly, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Now feed Stella while I whip up some breakfast."

"You cook?" I asked, pulling back and fixing him with an incredulous expression.

"Oh, don't sound so skeptical. I've picked up a few things in the past months," he assured me, grinning hugely. "You'll see."

With a quick kiss, he disappeared from the room, my laugh softly floating after him. I did as he said and my body demanded, settled down to nurse Stella. I had to take a few layers off, as she was so bulky. But before long she was settled to my breast. She was hungry after sleeping all night and eagerly filled herself. After she finally finished, I covered myself back up and picked up the few extra layers I'd taken off her. I'd put them back on before we left.

Breakfast was the most amazing meal I'd ever had. The toast was burnt, the bacon beyond crispy and the eggs were runny but it couldn't have made me happier. I eagerly ate ever last morsel on my plate, and was rewarded by Draco's triumphant expression. The fact he had made it for me, with his own two hands meant the world to me. To think, just the year before he wouldn't have thought about doing such a thing. I felt beyond touched by his gesture.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" I asked as I bundled Stella back up, settling her on my hip.

"I ask myself the same question every day," Draco said pulling me to him for a kiss. "Now let's go find ourselves a tree."

Out our back door lay a winter wonderland. It had snowed the night before, a really thick, heavy snow. Stella was delighted with the snowy world around her, trying to crawl out of my arms. I didn't want her to catch a chill, even with her many layers and an added heating charm, so instead I brought the snow to her, holding out a handful to her mitten covered hands. Of course, like with everything that she grabbed nowadays, it found its way quickly to her mouth.

Draco and both laughed at her startled expression as the snow melted in her mouth. For a moment I thought she'd cry but, after a moment of what looked like intense concentration, she let out a delighted giggle, reaching again towards the ground to play in the newfound substance. I laughed along with her and held her tight as we trekked through the clearing and into the woods beyond.

"How about that one?" I asked after a while of looking through the trees, pointing to one a little ways away.

Draco looked and then shook his head. "Too thin," he said, taking my gloved hand in his as we walked. A little while later he spotted one. "How about that one?"

He was pointing to a tall majestic tree. I'm sure in the Grand Entry Hall of Malfoy Manor it would have looked amazing. But, it was simply too big for our little cottage. "It would take up half the living room," I said with a laugh, pulling him along.

It continued like this for a good while longer, neither of us able to find the right one. But, when we stopped to rest and let Stella play in the snow, we found it. It happened by accident really. Stella, just beginning to crawl, decided she needed to taste not just the snow around her, but the trees too. I watched in amusement as she struggled to crawl through the soft snow. Finally, she came upon a tree not far away and proceeded to try and lick it.

"No, no Stella," I said with a laugh, hopping up and scooping her into my arms, electing a giggle from her. "Trees are not for licking."

"She chose a good one," Draco said, walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist, looking up at the tree that was about to become a chew toy for our daughter. It was about six and a half feet tall, just a bit taller than Draco, with thick, full branches. With the snow gracing the evergreen limbs, it looked absolutely stunning.

"I think she found the perfect tree," I said, grinning up at the wonderful man behind me. "Why don't you chop it down and we can get back to a nice warm fire and steaming mugs of hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate, the magic words," he said, letting go of me and playfully shooing me away from the tree. "Stand aside."

I rolled my eyes at him but retreated none the less, Stella once again nestled in my arms. With a quick wave of his wand, the tree began to fall. When it crashed to the ground, Stella startled in my arms and started crying. "Shh, my little bug," I said soothingly, putting my hand on her hat covered head and putting her head onto my shoulder. "It's all right. Daddy just cut down our Christmas tree."

She didn't cry for too long, but left her head lying on my shoulder. With any luck, she would be sleeping by the time we reached the cottage. The trek back home didn't take nearly as long our jaunt in the woods and it was only about ten o'clock when we finally reached the back door, Christmas tree floating sedately along behind us.

"Stella's asleep," I said softy, shifting her in my arms as I opened the door. "I'm going to lay her down for a nap."

"Okay," Draco said, coming over and kissing her lightly on the head. "Sleep well, little one." Like any time I saw Draco with Stella, my heart melted a little bit. I couldn't resist kissing him before heading towards the nursery.

She was so deeply asleep, she didn't even stir as I stripped layer after layer off her tiny little body. When I got down to just her pants and shirt, I lay her down in the crib. Her eyes fluttered a bit as she back down and I gently smoothed back her hair from her forehead. "Sleep, my little one," I said softly. "Mummy's right here. Go back to sleep."

Her eyes drifted back closed and her breathing evened out. Once I was assured she was again fast asleep, I headed back out to the living room. The site that greeted me there brought a smile to my lips. Draco was situating the tree next to the fireplace, trying to deal with the snow that still remained on the branches that was now melting and soaking into the living room carpet.

"Should have banished the snow from the limbs first," I said with a giggle, pulling out my wand to clean up the mess.

"Yeah, I realized that after the fact," he said, righting the tree with a flick of his wand. "Never really done this before."

"You never picked your own tree?" I asked, surprised. I knew he'd grown up in a much more distant family, but I figured they would at least prepare for Christmas together.

"No, the house elves always took care of decorations," he said with a shrug, stripping his wet cloak off and putting it on a hook near the door. "I always wanted to pick a tree but Mother and Father said it was a servant's place to go tromping through the woods, not mine."

"Picking the tree was always one of my favorite things about decorating," I said, frowning as I thought about his childhood. He might have grown up with everything money could buy, but money couldn't buy a happy, warm and loving home. It couldn't buy happiness or good memories. I might not have had much money growing up, but at least I always had my family. Large and boisterous though it may be, it was always filled with love.

"How about that hot chocolate?" I asked, steering the conversation away from the saddening topic. "Mum always made hot chocolate after a tree hunt."

"You know I'd never turn down your hot chocolate," Draco said, his grey eyes lighting up and a grin crossing his face. "Now these are traditions I could get used to."

We headed into the kitchen and I started the hot chocolate on the stove. As it heated up, the spoon charmed to stir when needed, I began getting out mixing bowls. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, sliding up onto the counter next to where I was depositing the utensils I needed.

"I'm going to make gingerbread cookies," I said with a smile. "It suits the mood of the day."

"Cookies and hot chocolate," Draco said, his smile growing wide. "You're going to spoil me."

I grinned back at him, lifting up on my tiptoes to reach his lips. "That's my job," I whispered against them, "to take care of my family and spoil them rotten."

"Family," he whispered back, an intensity entering his voice that wasn't there before. Before I quite knew what was happening, he was off the counter and I was wrapped in his arms, his lips crashing against mine. Cookies and hot chocolate lay forgotten as the kiss turned passionate and I found myself on the kitchen table, fingers threaded through his light blond hair and lips moving feverishly with his.

My body responded, letting me know what it thought about my long abstinence. I moaned against his lips, pushing myself closer to him, legs wrapping around his waist. I never wanted this to end.

"Ginny," he groaned, lips moving from mine and trailing down my neck. But, his lips paused in the crook of my neck and I let out a sigh.

I brought his lips back up to mine, claiming them once again. "Don't stop," I muttered against them, my fingers tugging lightly on his hair. "Please, don't stop. I want you."

"We have to stop," he said, his lips turning gentle before he pulled away. "I'm sorry, it shouldn't happen like this."

I let out a groan and put my forehead on his shoulder, arms sliding down to wrap around his middle. "What if I don't want to stop?" I murmured against his shoulder.

I could hear and feel the sigh he let out at my words. "Ginny, oh my Ginny," he said softly, pulling me into his arms and settling down in a chair at the table.

I curled up on his lap, settling into a more comfortable position. I could feel how much he wanted me, feel it very clearly against my leg, but I knew he wouldn't do anything. In a way, it made me sad. But I knew he was right.

"You know I love you," he told me, tilting my chin up so he could meet my gaze. "But I don't want it to happen like this. I want to do things right by you. I want it to be special."

"How is it you seem to have more self-control than I do when it comes to this?" I asked, a slight tease in my voice.

"I don't know," he said with a light laugh and a shake of his head.

The smell of scalding chocolate snapped me out of it, making my head fly up off Draco's shoulder. Scrambling from his lap, ignoring his groan at the sudden movement, I hurried to the stove. Just as I feared, the hot chocolate was very quickly scalding to the pot, despite the constantly stirring spoon. "Dang it!" I cried, shutting the fire off.

"Did we ruin the hot chocolate?" Draco asked from close behind me, making me jump.

"Yeah," I confirmed, banishing the disgraceful mess from the pot. The air cleared at once, the smell quickly evaporating. "I'll have to make more."

"I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly cold anymore," he teased, placing a kiss on my neck before moving away, back to the table.

Despite everything we'd been through and the moment we had just shared, the mention of it, now that I was thinking with a clear head, brought a blush to my cheeks. "Well, I promised hot chocolate so hot chocolate you'll get," I said, turning away to hide the pink stains on my cheeks.

Once again, I got a batch of the hot chocolate going, ignoring Draco's chuckles behind me. After that was going, I started the gingerbread cookies. By the time Stella was up from her nap I had the cookies in the oven, hot chocolate in steaming mugs, and a big lunch cooking on the stove. I felt very productive.

By the end of the day our little cottage had been transformed into a Christmas fantasy land. It was beautiful, especially the tree. The final touch Draco and I did together, adorning the top of our tree with an angel that had been passed down in my family for generations. I'd yet to use it myself, for I had been waiting for the right time. But now was perfect as Draco and I, along with little Stella, prepared for our first Christmas as a family. The first of hopefully many, many more to come.

* * *

><p>Well, how as it? I was so tempted to keep them going towards the end but I want it to mean something when they finally do. Now, on that topic, how do you guys feel about lemons? I'm considering actually writing out their first time when I get to it. I've tried writing one before but I never posted it, just wrote around it. I feel a bit more confidant now though, and kind of want to try my hand at it. <strong>Lemon or no?<strong> You guys chose!

Please, let me know if it's going okay guys. I had such a dishearteningly small response with the last chapter, I need to know you all are still out there, reading and hoping for updates. Some good feedback would be much appreciated.

Oh, and I've already started on the next chapter so keep your eyes open! It should be up within the week!

**And, as always, please remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So you should all review and make me happy!**


	20. Love Her Right

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however am in possession of an ever growing mound of homework that really needs to get done. Do I do it? Of course not, I write a chapter instead! Wish me luck for tomorrow will be stressful. But, at least I got this chapter done right?

Okay, so the last chapter I expressed my fear that I was losing readers and that nobody really cared if I updated or not and I got an overwhelmingly positive amount of reviews. Thanks everyone, you made me really happy. I hope I get as good a response for this one too!

Without further ado,

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

I knew what I had to do, what I'd wanted to do for so long now. It would be the perfect Christmas present to Ginny and the best gift I could receive would be her answer. I was going to ask Ginny Weasley to become my wife, my partner for life. I wanted to be her husband, her rock, her provider. I wanted to officially be Stella's father, not just by love but by law. I wanted her to be the first of many children we'd have. I wanted to marry Ginny.

But, I knew I had to do this right. I would have to face her parents and tell them my intentions. I would have to ask Arthur Weasley for his daughter's hand in marriage. Now, he was a kind man, not all that intimidating on a normal basis. But I knew Ginny wouldn't want to get married without his blessing and so it was up to me to gain that. And that simple fact right there made him more intimidating than Voldemort himself ever was.

But I couldn't just trot on down the way to the Burrow. Ginny would surely wonder why if I did. It would be a complete surprise, so even this little meeting with him had to be kept quiet. I didn't want Ginny to catch on to what I was planning. It would ruin the whole surprise. And what a surprise it would be if I could pull it off.

So, I began to plan. I had to wait for the perfect moment though and that moment came a few days after we decorated the cottage for Christmas. Ginny was lying on the couch, a book in hand and Stella playing on her lap. She looked utterly exhausted, for Stella had been keeping both of us up the past few nights. She'd begun cutting teeth and only us holding her seemed to calm her heart wrenching cries.

"Ginny, go take a nap," I ordered softly, picking Stella up off her lap.

She jerked a bit, having begun to drift off. "No, Draco, I'm fine. Really, I am," she assured me, sitting up and shaking herself. "I've got to get lunch started soon anyway."

I sighed and brought her to her feet with my free hand, the other holding Stella to my hip. "Lunch can wait," I told her firmly, guiding her back towards our bedroom. "I'll take Stella out and you just sleep, alright?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that!" she protested halfheartedly as I pushed her gently onto the bed. "Surely you're just as tired as I am."

"I'm not the one falling asleep while reading," I said with a chuckle as she lay down, despite her words. "Besides, it just means you'll get the first turn with Stella tonight. How's that?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, even as I pulled the covers around her shoulders and her eyes drooped shut.

"Sleep, my love," I said, placing a gently kiss on her forehead. "Stella and I will be fine."

"Love you," she murmured, already half asleep. Her soft snore filled the room before I even got to the doorway.

"Love you too," I whispered back to her sleeping form. Walking from the room, I quietly pulled the door shut. Letting out a triumphant grin, I looked down at Stella. She was currently playing with the watch on my wrist. "So, how would you like to go visit Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, huh?" I asked, earning a wide grin from her.

As I readied her for a trip in the cold, for it wasn't that long of a walk from here to the Burrow, Stella began to babble on and on happily. She cooed and pulled her socks off when I turned to grab her shoes, giggling when I turned back to fine her bare feet and socks flying to the floor.

I grinned down at her as I summoned the socks. "Now, you cooperate little one," I said with mock firmness. "I've got to ask Grandpa a very important question so I can make Mummy very happy. I can't do that if you keep pulling your socks off and keep us from going."

Soft brown eyes crinkled with laugher, she giggled as I talked. This time, I got her little boots on without problem. Finally, adding a heating charm to both of us, I put on my cloak. Settling her on my hip once again, we started out. Stella loved the snowy landscape around us, constantly trying to get out of my arms to play with it.

It wasn't too long of a walk, just the short trot to the town and then turning down a seldom used road towards the Burrow. Lulled by the rhythm of my smooth strides and protected from the cold by the many warm clothes and heating charm, Stella fell asleep in my arms. I shifted her to lie against my chest, her tiny head resting on my shoulder. She didn't even stir at the movement.

I enjoyed the rest of the walk in silence, reveling in the small child asleep on me. It was moments like this that my love for my little daughter grew even more, if that was possible. It was moments like this that I knew I was truly her father. In the beginning, I'd simply hoped that Ginny would let me take the place that should have been filled by Harry Potter. I loved this little girl more than life itself. From the moment she was born, she became mine. From the moment Ginny had named her Wynstelle, our little Stella. It was time we became an official family.

With that thought reverberating through my mind, I walked through the gate of the garden at the Burrow. I rapped my knuckles on the door, loud enough to gain attention but soft enough not to stir Stella who still lay sleeping on my shoulder.

"Coming!" I heard Mrs. Weasley's motherly voice from inside call. I could hear a clatter in the kitchen and guessed I had interrupted lunch preparations. I smiled to myself. I hadn't planned specifically to show up in time for lunch but the prospect of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, from which Ginny had learned everything she knew in the kitchen, had my mouth watering. Of course, my appetite was all but nonexistent at the moment and would be until I could pose my question to Mr. Weasley.

The door swung open to reveal the motherly woman who I hoped would soon become my mother-in-law covered in flower. "Oh, hello dear!" she greeted warmly, smiling at her granddaughter asleep on me. "Where's Ginny?"

She stepped aside and let me in, closing the door firmly behind me against the cold wind blowing. "She's home sleeping," I said, handing the still sleeping Stella to her grandma. "She really needed to get some sleep. Stella has begun teething and nights are hard. Neither of us have gotten much sleep lately."

"Oh, the poor dear," Mrs. Weasley said, gently taking off Stella's many layers until she came to her normal clothes. "Teething is always a hard time for babies. I'll teach you a few spells to ease her pain before you go."

"That would be much appreciated," I said, taking my cloak off and hanging it on a hook by the door. Walking over to where Mrs. Weasley stood, I brushed Stella's dark hair from her face. She looked like a little angel when she sleep, much like her mother. I smiled at the thought of waking up with my two angels for the rest of my life.

"You're just in time for lunch," Mrs. Weasley said, handing Stella back to me gently. "I was just about to put a second batch of biscuits in the oven. Everything else will be ready in a few minutes. I'll make something for Stella too. Arthur is in the living room if you want to wait in there with him. Then you can tell us what brought about this unexpected call."

From the look she was giving me, I think she suspected what my visit was about. Instead of satisfying her curiosity right away though I smiled and thanked her before heading into the living room. Mr. Weasley was sitting in one of the several armchairs, an instruction manual to some muggle device in his hands. "Hello, Mr. Weasley," I greeted, drawing his attention as I walked into the room.

"Draco," he said in surprise, looking up abruptly. Standing slightly, he reached over to shake my free hand, the other supporting Stella. "Is Ginny in the kitchen with Molly?"

"No sir, she's actually at home sleeping at the moment," I repeated what I told Mrs. Weasley a few moments ago.

He gave me a look and sighed at me. "Draco, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Arthur? No Mr. Weasley business and no sir. We're practically family; you don't have to be so formal."

"I'm sorry," I said, laughing softly. Both he and Mrs. Weasley had been insisting I be less formal with them, but from the way I was raised made it feel so disrespectful.

Stella stirred against me, rubbing her tiny fists against her eyes as she began to come around. "Morning, angel," I whispered softly, running a hand up and down her back. She looked up at me with half lidded eyes and let out a yawn. "Not quiet awake yet, are you? Well, Grandma Weasley is making you some special food for lunch. Are you hungry?"

My words seemed to wake her up a bit more. It would seem anyone with Weasley blood perked at the mention of food, no matter how big or small they were. Looking around, she spotted her grandpa grinning at her from the chair nearby. "Ack!" she cried with a wide smile, reaching out to him. We were over here usually once a week so she knew her grandparents very well.

I handed the babbling infant over to the older man. He took her with the practiced skill that bespoke of a lifetime around children. "So, what brings you over today?" he asked once Stella was settled onto his lap and playing with the buttons on his shirt. We both laughed as she pressed her face to his stomach to put one in her mouth. She put everything in her mouth nowadays.

"Lunch is on the table!" Mrs. Weasley called from the other room.

In just a few moments we were all settled around the table. Mrs. Weasley had set Stella up in a high chair next to her and proceeded to feed her so I could focus on feeding myself. In the year that I'd known the woman, she'd been constantly trying to get me to put on some weight. She insisted I was much too skinny.

"Are you going to share with us what brought you over today?" Mr. Weasley asked again when he noticed me hardly touching my food.

I took a deep breath and let my gaze settle on each of them in turn before looking Mr. Weasley straight in the eyes. "I came to ask you for permission to marry your daughter," I said without preamble, deciding not to beat around the bush.

Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly, nodding her head as she continued to feel Stella, a difficult task as more seemed to end up on her chin than in her mouth. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, seemed a bit surprised. "I guess I should have been expecting this," he said with a small sigh, a smile tugging at his lip. "You two have been close for a while now."

"Yes, sir," I nodded. "I love her with everything I am."

"And what of Stella?" he asked, fixing me with a serious look. "You and Ginny would have children who would be yours biologically. What would Stella be to you?"

I let my gaze fall on the little girl currently smearing puréed green beans all over her face. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. She was the most precious thing in my life. She was my daughter. "I couldn't love her any more than I already do, even if she were of my own flesh and blood. From the beginning of my friendship with your daughter, I knew I wanted to be there for her though the tough time in her life. It was only later that I realized I wanted to be more than just that ever dependable friend. I realized I love her."

I fixed my eyes Ginny's father. "I've loved Stella too, since before she even came into this world. She's my daughter, if not by blood, by love. There's a bond there that will never be broken. Any more children Ginny and I have together will be loved as much as she is, but never more. She will never be pushed aside because of who fathered her. I cannot imagine a love stronger than I feel for that little one. Nothing will break that."

"It doesn't bother you that Harry is her father?" he questioned.

I shook my head without having to think about it. "He's not her father," I said firmly. "It takes more than getting a woman pregnant to become a father. Yes, it was he and Ginny who created her but no, it doesn't bother me. Stella wouldn't be Stella any other way. But that doesn't make her his daughter. It was I who helped Ginny through her pregnancy. It was I who sat by her side at ever appointment. I was the one to help her though the past months. We are the ones raising Stella, not the two of them."

"Alright, I understand. I was just making sure your love was for both of them," he said, nodding at my explanation.

Stella started making bubbles with the food in her mouth, drawing our attention and causing laugher to erupt from all of us. It alleviated the solemnity of the conversation. It was with a smile on his face that Mr. Weasley turned to me and said the words that I'd been hoping to hear. "Yes, you have my permission to marry Ginny."

"Thank you, sir," I said with a relieved sigh, a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Now all I had to do was buy a ring and pop the question. Finally, I turned to my plate of food, my appetite returning. "This was really good, Mrs. Weasley," I commented after the dishes were cleared and Stella was cleaned up. "Thank you, thank you both."

She clucked her tongue at me as she handed a bundled up Stella to me as I prepared to head back home. "Please, no more Mr. and Mrs. Weasley business. Call us Mum and Dad." Mum and Dad. I had a feeling my little family just grew exponentially.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Draco is finally going to pop the question! How do you think he should do it? I have a few ideas, but nothing firm as of yet. Suggestions are welcome! What would seem, to you, the perfect Christmas proposal?<p>

Now, the last chapter I also posed the question: Lemon – yes or not? It wasn't until I got a review from one of you guys that I realized maybe not ever knows exactly what a lemon is. Well, a lemon is a nice way to say a sex scene. For those of you who are new to fanfic, there you go. You know a new world! That being said, again on the question: Lemon or no?

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	21. Check Yes or No

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have a wonderful tidbit to share with you guys! I met this guy (he's awesome!) and after learning I wrote fanfic he asked if he could have the link to my fanfic profile so he could read them. Well, one thing led to another and I'm pretty sure he's making me a leather bound copy of Set in Stone complete with being made with actual parchment paper. Talk about awesome! So happy :D

Okay, well, all that being said, now comes the apology. I am so sorry for the long wait on this update. I feel bad but school has been horrible. I've hardly every had time to write lately. It has sucked but I could do nothing about it. Finally though, I made enough time to sit down and get this written. I think it turned out pretty well. Let me know what you think!

I'll try and find more time to write on this and on How to Seduce a Weasley (yes, I haven't given up on it yet!) before too long. I have a five page paper I haven't even started looking at due Monday though so my weekend will be very stressful so no promises on getting any done this weekend.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

Each step up the walkway of the Burrow through the deep snow brought us closer to the smell and sounds that for so long I associated with Christmas. The smell of fresh baked bread and Mum's famous Christmas ham drifted mixed with the sweet smell of Christmas cookies through cool evening air. It would be the first year I'd be able to share this with Draco, with Stella. I felt like I was floating on a cloud of euphoria. Today had to be the best Christmas Eve ever. I didn't see how it could get any better.

The day had started out by a surprise breakfast in bed compliments of Draco with help from Stella. I saw more than one of her finger prints in the jelly on my toast. I couldn't imagine a better breakfast, despite the slight runniness of the eggs and the only mildly burnt taste of the toast. Draco had improved a lot since the first time he made me breakfast at least. From there, I found a steaming bubble bath waiting in the bathroom and got to enjoy myself while Draco bathed Stella. By the time I slipped into a warm sweater and some worn jeans both she and Draco were squeaky clean and ready for the day.

After bundling all three of us up and adding liberal heating charms we headed out into the cold morning air. We spent the better part of the morning and afternoon at Malfoy Manor with Draco's parents. Lunch was wonderful but I found myself even more eager for the warm and rowdy Christmas dinner that I knew was coming when we got to the Burrow that evening for the holiday with my family. But, it was wonderful at the manor despite my eagerness for the evening. I still felt very touched to be included in their very private Christmas celebration.

Stella was thrilled with it too and by noon was so exhausted she slept straight through lunch with her new stuffed dragon held tightly in her arms. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen and I couldn't help but notice the soft look on Draco's face. It was different than a look I'd seen before, more intense. When I asked him about it later that afternoon after we were cuddled up on the couch with Stella contently nursing he smiled that smile again.

"That dragon was mine when I was little," he admitted in a soft voice. "I didn't know Mum had kept it." He shook his head and smiled. "It was my favorite toy when I was young. I never imagined I'd be able to give it to my child though."

That had touched my heart and brought tears to my eyes. It was the sweetest thing, knowing the context behind the gift. I think even Stella understood the importance of it unconsciously as she'd yet to let go of it. Even now she had one had it clutched in one hand as she suckled. I couldn't help but thank God for my little family that made me so happy.

I smiled over at Draco through the gently falling snow, one of my hands laced with his my other holding Stella to my hip, as the hum of voices grew louder. He smiled back, his eyes bespeaking of his love. I beamed, never happier than in moments like this. When we got to the door that lead to the kitchen, Draco stepped forward and let go of my hand to open the door, letting me in first with our daughter. "Happy Christmas Mum!" I called happily over the voices and Christmas music that drifted from the living room as soon as I got in out of the frigid winter air.

She turned from where she was rolling dough into balls for rolls and smiled broadly. "Happy Christmas dears," she said warmly, dusting her hands off on her floury apron. "You three are just covered in snow." Whipping out her wand before we could blink, she quickly banished the snow from our clothes and hair.

"It smells wonderful, Mum," Draco piped up, smiling broadly at the older woman before placing a kiss on her cheek. I couldn't help but smile myself at his greeting. I was just a recent development, him addressing my parents as Mum and Dad. It made me extremely happy though.

Mum's face became decidedly pinker as she brushed the comment away and ordered us out of our thick winter cloaks. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. The last to go in the oven will be the rolls when I finish them. Why don't you join the others in the living room? They've been dying for you all to get here," she said, turning back to the task at hand, making enough food to feed the masses.

"You mean they've been dying for us to bring Stella," I teased, knowing how they all loved her so much. Something about being the baby of the baby brought out protective and doting uncles in all of them.

Mum just laughed knowingly and began rolling the dough into balls again.

"You need any help, Mum?" I asked, handing a reaching and squirmy Stella over to Draco. He took her happily and kissed her nose, only to have her grab his own in her tiny, viselike grip. Both Mum and I laughed at his plight as he freed his nose from her little fingers.

"And no dear," Mum finally answered after our laugher died down. "I'm nearly done anyway. Just go in there and say hello to everyone."

"Alright," I conceited, lacing my fingers again with Draco's as we heading into the living room jammed full of people.

At time like this I marveled at how everyone fit in this tiny house. Bill and Fleur were sitting on a love seat with Vicky sprawled across her daddy's lap. Dominique was contently playing with Charlie's long pony tail as he sat leaning against the loveseat with the toddler in his lap. Percy, with a pregnant Audrey at his side, stood by the fire talking to Hermione, probably about cauldron bottoms or house elf rights.

Ron was sandwiched between Fred and George as he sat in an armchair, each of them on one arm of it. Both of their wives, Angelina and Alicia, were on the couch little Molly who was currently trying to climb them like they were no more than furniture themselves. Dad sat watching all of this with a smile from his armchair closest to the kitchen door.

Fifteen people in the living room in all before Draco and I walked in, it was a miracle the house wasn't bursting at the seams. After a loud round a greetings and Stella being quickly whisked away giggling by Fred and George, Draco and I took our seats among the family, squeezed onto the couch with Alicia and Angelina. Molly, temporarily distracted from her climb by the new arrivals, decided to make herself comfortable on Draco's waiting lap.

Mum appeared a few minutes later, floury apron momentarily discarded, and took her seat on Dad's lap, seeing as all the other seats were taken. The conversation eventually turned to the large tree in the corner as Vicky began begging to open presents. Soon even some of my brothers, namely Fred and George, began to plead too. Mum stood firm, though laughing the whole while, and told all three of them no.

Before long, a timer dinged and Mum rushed back into the kitchen. Leaving Draco on the couch and Stella with the twins, I headed after her to set the table. Audrey and Hermione too followed, offering their help to a very busy Mum. She gratefully accepted and, after yelling for some of the boys to come set the table, she directed us to begin piling the massive Christmas feast she'd prepared onto the worn wooden surface of the overly long table.

Within moments of the table being set the scramble of nineteen people finding seats began. Dad took the head of the table, like usual, with Mum on his left. Next to Mum was Angelina then George. Hermione and Ron sat next to them and I was lucky enough to be sat next to the youngest of my brothers to pick food off his plate when he wasn't looking.

Draco took the other end of the table and Stella sat in a highchair on the corner between us. On the other corner of the table sat Molly in her own highchair. Audrey sat beside Percy across the table from me, close enough to little Molly to feed her. Beside Percy was Alicia laughing happily with Fred as he balanced a spoon on his nose, mirroring his twin across the table. Enjoying the antics of her uncles, Vicky sat clapping from her booster seat between Fred and her mum, Fleur. Beside Fleur sat Bill wrestling a very uncooperative Dominique into a highchair between him and Dad.

Once everyone was finally sat down and drooling over the prospect of the sumptuous feast lain out before them, Dad said grace and the meal began. Mayhem: that was the only way to describe the scene that followed. Dozens of hands reached for the food as parents like myself piled food on plates and cut it up for the little ones. Only after Stella had a plate with potatoes, carrots, sweet potatoes and other soft foods did I get my own food.

As I pilled food onto my own plate Draco began feeding Stella. Though she was only eight months old and still nursed several times a day, she was beginning to eat more and more solid foods and she loved them. Because of this new diet of hers, she'd begun to grow even more it would seem with each passing day. Already she was crawling around unstoppably, pulling herself up on the furniture for as long as her little legs could hold her, and happily screaming Mama and Dada whenever she wanted for anything.

As the meal progressed more food ended up on Stella's clothing and hair than it did in her mouth but she was having a blast all the same. I knew she'd need a bath tonight; that was for sure. At the very least a few good cleaning charms after dinner would surely be employed to all of the little ones, not just Stella. I looked over to see Molly pulling on her little red pigtail with gravy covered hands, much to the dismay of her mother. Fred and George were tossing food at each other, catching it expertly in their mouths, which prompted Vicky to do the same. Needless to say, Fleur was none too happy about the glazed ham that slid down the little girl's new Christmas dress.

When finally everyone had eaten their full and then some, everyone helped to clear the dishes off the table. It was set aside to be dealt with later as Mum pulled out piping pies, soft Christmas cookies and plenty of homemade ice cream. As everyone took what they wanted, for there was plenty to go around, I helped Mum pour mugs of hot chocolate. Again we found ourselves seated around the table, now enjoying a lovely desert.

Contented sighs mixed with quieter conversation as the evening everyone wound down and the stars outside began to peak through the clouds. People, too full to move or even care to, relaxed back in their chairs. Stella started fussing and I quickly scooped her up and held her in my lap. Mum had already used several cleaning charms on all the children so she was clean as could be. She immediately snuggled into my chest, content to sit where she was. I was surprised she wasn't asleep already, having had such a long day.

All at once, it seemed, everyone decided to move to the living room. It was like a fire sweeping through the sluggish crowed. Conversation flared back up. Young ones perked back up, especially little Vicky who had, moments before, been drifted off on Bill's lap. As we all filled into the living room, Draco surprisingly stepped forward and offered to pass out the gifts.

I saw a look pass between Mum and Dad, that secret smile of theirs I never could figure out. I pushed the confusion away as I took my seat on the couch nearest the tree with Stella on my lap. Within moments of everyone finding a spot, presents began passing around the room. Stella was showered with gifts and fussed each time I had to take one away so she could open another. We went through the same thing this morning at Malfoy Manor too. Finally though, I helped her open the last one and she was so thrilled with the fact she got to keep the new toy wand that she squealed with happiness.

I myself opened a small number of presents, pulling on my new Weasley sweater as soon as I opened it. Draco too was sporting a dark green sweater with a silver D emblazoned on the front. Even Stella had on a small sweater of her own with a W on the front. It made me so happy, looking around the room and seeing all the different sweaters my family wearing. Mum had sure been busy this year. Nearly twenty sweaters had been quite a task to take on.

After setting all the newly unwrapped presents of ours aside, I relaxed back onto the couch. Draco was passing out the last couple presents around and Stella was beginning to drift off against my chest. Mum, seeing her sleepy granddaughter, came over and motioned for me to let her hold her. Knowing how little she ever got to hold her while she slept, I gladly handed my sleeping baby over.

"Looks like there's only one more gift left," Draco said, drawing everyone's attention as he stood up. Looking over at him, I watched as he pulled a small box from the branches of the tree. Black and velvety, a tiny green bow on top, I felt my heart speed up and my mouth go dry. Could that be?

Taking the box gently in his hands, he came and knelt on one knee before me. "Ginny Weasley, my beautiful, wonderful Ginny," he said softly, taking my hand in his free one. All around us, the room went silence, from anticipation or shock I wasn't sure. Quite honestly I didn't care either at this point. I was lost in Draco's soft grey eyes as his words flowed around me.

"I have loved you for a long while and that love only gets stronger with each passing day. Together we are raising a beautiful little girl, hopefully only the first of many children to come. I love both of you with all my heart. I want to grow old with you, watch our children grow up and have kids of their own. I want to be by your side when your hair turns grey. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said with soft determination as he opened the velvet box to reveal the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. "Do you want to grow old with me too? Will you be my wife?"

Looking into his eyes, surrounded by my family, I had never felt more love than I did in this moment. For him to have done this in front of my very large family was a testament to how deep his love for me went. It took a lot of courage to ask in front of all of them, all those older brothers that, not even two years ago, would have vied for the chance to hex him. But, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered but the fact this man, the man who I loved beyond anything I'd ever imagined possible, was asking me to marry him. What else could I say but the answer I knew was right?

"Yes," I said, my voice coming out in a chocked whisper as tears filled my eyes and began making tracks down my cheeks. "Yes." This time my voice was firmer and before I could blink I was swept off my feet and twirled around, held by the familiar strong arms that I'd come to depend on.

It was a testament to how much my family had come to accept and love Draco too as cheers filled the room. When Draco finally set me back on my feet and gently slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger, congratulations flew from every direction. The noise woke Stella and she let out a cry. Draco had her in his arms in seconds and her cries died down instantly. Wrapping one arm around me, the other holding onto Stella, Draco held us close. My fiancé, my husband-to-be, my family.

* * *

><p>Well, there we go. He did it, finally popped the question! Was it okay? Let me know what you liked about it! That being said, where do you think they'll get married? Will it be big or small? Extravagant? Let me know how you think it should go!<p>

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	22. How Time Flies

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am however the most horrible person ever for making my amazing readers wait so long for this chapter.

I know it's been over a year and a half and I'm a horrible person and that there is no excuse in the world good enough to give to you for it. Since my last post I met and married an amazing man. Hence my lack of writing on this story and the very sporadic updates on my others. But fear not, I've not given up yet! And now I'm back!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

It the months that followed Draco's amazing Christmas proposal I came to realize why weddings came before children. It wasn't all about ethics and morality. No, it was about convenience. Planning a wedding while at the same time taking care of a young child was enough to drive anyone crazy. I was so lucky I had Draco at my side through all of this because I couldn't have handled the stress of it without him.

I'd been to plenty of weddings through my life. The majority of my brothers were married and I'd attended every one of those weddings. I'd even helped plan them. But for all of that prior experience, nothing could have prepared me for all that went into planning my own wedding. It wasn't just a little Weasley backyard wedding that was being planned. It was a Malfoy wedding, and nothing could have prepared me for that.

Draco's mother was beyond thrilled and immediately invited me over to the manor to begin planning. She insisted Draco and I get married in the grand ball room. She also insisted a winter wedding would be ideal, for the ballroom could be decorated as a winter wonderland and she began to pull out dress designs that would compliment it. By the time Stella and I departed from the manor, I had a head ache.

Then of course came lunch with Mum later that same week. Mum hadn't even considered that I wouldn't be getting married in the back yard like all of my brothers had. So, seeing as it would be an outdoor wedding, she said summer would be the best time. It would we warm enough to have it outside and with a few cooling charms on the tent the summer heat wouldn't overwhelm those who had to be dressed up, namely Draco and I. She just kept going on, planning without even thinking that anything would be otherwise, all the while I sat with Stella in my lap, unable to grasp what I was going to do. When she offered me her own wedding dress, the simple one she'd worn when she and Dad had married, I was holding back tears.

By the time Stella and I returned home and I lay her down for an afternoon nap, I was in tears. Draco arrived home a while later to find me sobbing on the sofa. When he asked what was wrong, my emotions came spilling forth. "You mum wants us to get married in the grand ball room in the middle of winter. She has dresses picked out and has already started a guest list. My mum has already began planning an outdoor wedding in the back yard like my brothers had. She wants it in the summer. She's even going to let me use her wedding dress! But what do I do?" I cried, collapsing into Draco's arms as he pulled me onto his lap.

I can't tell my mum no, because she's so happy and it would kill her. Even if I just wear her dress it wouldn't go with the wedding your mum wants us to have. But then I don't want to upset your mum. I want her to like me, not hate me because I don't want to do the wedding she wants. I just don't know what to do," I said in a tearful rush. " I can't make everyone happy!"

"Shh," Draco said calmly, rubbing my back in soothing circles. "First off, we'll do whatever you want to do. Not what your mum wants or what Mother wants. What you want. This isn't their wedding, its ours. And they'll understand. Mother isn't going to hate you for saying no to her, she'll understand. She just get carried away sometimes. And I know your mum will understand. She loves you and only wants what's best for you."

Hiccupping, I starting to calm down listening to his softly spoken logic. "Are you sure? Do you really think they'd understand?" I asked in a small voice, gazing up into Draco's soft grey eyes.

"Of course," he said, kissing my forehead.

But it wasn't as easy as that. It would have been about a hundred times easier had I let one of our mothers take over and run with it. I didn't even know when I wanted the wedding, let alone where or any details. After discussing it with Draco, we realized we didn't want to wait too long. Nearly a year away to have a winter wedding was too long of a wait. But we couldn't do it too soon because, as much as a simple wedding appealed to me, I wanted it to reflect Draco too. And that would mean it would take some time. Summer would be good, but it was during the summer that Stella's first birthday would be, and I didn't want anything to diminish her day, and planning to such big things so close would be a headache waiting to happen. So we settled on a autumn wedding.

That was al well and good but where was another huge issue. Mum wanted us to have a simple outdoor wedding in the back yard while Draco's mum wanted us to have a huge wedding in the grand ball room. The solution came from Draco. The gardens of the manor were beautiful any time of year but in the early fall with all the flowers in bloom and the trees just turning, it would be magnificent. And, a huge perk, it would take very little decorating.

And so the weeks flew by, turning into months. Stella grew by the day and before we knew it she was pulling herself up on everything, trying to walk. Her babyish jabber began to mimic real words. Though they were still gibberish, the way she babbled she sounded as if she were carrying on a conversation. Some of the sweetest moments were when she would talk to Draco. He would listen intently as if he understood her and talk back. They were so cute and it never ceased to make me smile.

Though they were stressful, they were some of the most rewarding months. Stella's first birthday came and went. She loved being the center of attention and enjoyed every moment. She got more toys than I thought her room could even hold and her closet was now packed to the brim with new clothes, compliments of Draco's mum. She got covered in icing from her little birthday cake and soon the living room was adorned with pictures of a pink icing covered Stella.

Despite all her new toys, her favorite still remained the old stuffed dragon that had once been Draco's. She slept with it every night and was never without it during the day. Just days after her first birthday we were all relaxing in the living room. Draco and I were curled together on the couch while Stella played on the floor. Then, as if it were nothing unusual, she pulled herself up on the coffee table and walked over to the couch. She stumbled of course after a few steps but I scooped her up quickly. Her first steps.

A month later came her first real words. It happened in one of those moments where she and Draco were carrying on a conversation. I had interrupted to ask Draco what he wanted for dinner and Stella, unhappy to be ignored even for a moment, yelled "Dada!" to get his attention. The first time she said Mama followed not long after as I lay her down for bed a few days later.

As summer wound down and turned into autumn we got another surprise. Just a month before our wedding, Draco's parents announced they would be moving. "We're going to move into the Black family manor," Lucius Malfoy had said one evening while we joined them for dinner. "We will be going in a few weeks."

"Of course," Draco's mother had injected, "We'll have the house elves keep the Manor here kept up and I'll come back the day before the wedding to help prepare everything. You're mother is still planning on making the cake right?"

My mind was whirling at their announcement, the implications of it, and the sudden change of subject. I just nodded mutely. That had been a fight in and of itself, having Mum make the cat. Draco's mum wanted a professional to do it, huge and extravagant. But Mum wanted to do it herself. And because I knew she would do a fabulous job and that it would taste amazing, I put my foot down about the professional cake. I'd give Mum that much.

Later that night, as Draco and I lay in bed, Stella fast asleep in her crib across the hall, I brought up the subject that hadn't been spoken of since dinner. "Did you know they were going to do that?" I asked softly, curling up against Draco's side in the darkness.

I felt him sigh next to me. "No," he said just as quietly, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my hair. "I had a feeling they might but I wasn't sure."

"What are we going to do? Do we have to move?" I asked, looking up at him. "I mean, they didn't give us much choice. It's obvious what they expect us to do. But," I let out a sigh, shaking my head.

Thinking back to the day I'd bought this small cottage on the edge of town, I felt misgivings about leaving it. This was the home I'd planned on raising Stella in. This is the only home she'd ever known. This simple lifestyle was how I grew up and the kind of upbringing I wanted her to know. But so much had changed since I'd bought this little home. I had expected to raise Stella on my own, keeping my heart hard against anymore pain like Harry had put me through.

But the Draco had come into my life and quietly love had grown. I don't even know when it happened, when I gave up on Harry coming back, gave in to having help, when I grew to love Draco. All of it had happened in this cottage. Stella's first tooth, first steps, first words had all happened here. This was home. Was I ready to let that go? Did I even want to?

"We don't have to move if you don't want to," Draco said reassuringly, though I knew him well enough to hear the unspoken wish.

"You want to," I said rather than asking, for I knew.

"Yes," he said honestly, tipping my face up to look at me in the moonlight. "The idea of bringing my wife and daughter into the home I grew up in appeals to me. I want Stella to know what it's like to ride the horses stables, or to play hide and seek in a place so large that you actually have a chance of hiding, or to see her sleeping in the room that I grew up in. I want room for our family to grow, see the nursery that I was placed in after my birth used for our children. I want to stand with you on the balcony in the moonlight overlooking the gardens, the place where we'll be married. There is so much I want, but what you want matters more to me."

I held back tears as his sweet and tender words, his desires that he'd not voiced until now. "How can I say no after a profession like that?" I asked tearfully in a teasing tone.

"Say no if you want," he said, kissing me lightly. "I want you happy. That matters most."

I was quite for a while, mulling over everything in my head. Draco stayed silent, sensing my need to think. "It's so big," I voiced after a while. "I'm going to get lost for weeks."

"I'll draw you a map," Draco laughed, kissing me again, more passionately this time. I could feel his joy that came from the simple statement. It said all he needed to know. If it would make him as happy as it seemed, it was worth putting aside my reservations. Maybe Malfoy Manor would be a good place to live.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know it's not my best chapter and it's not the longest, but I'm kind of rusty. I wanted to skip ahead. Those months in between the proposal and the wedding would have just been tedious. So now we've skipped ahead to just weeks before the wedding! For those of you who don't know, or don't feel like doing the math, that makes Stella 14 months old, just so you know.<p>

Well, now for feedback. Feel free to rant and rave at me for my neglect. I deserve it. Just let me know in the process how this chapter turned out. Did you like it? I know it doesn't make up for the year and a half hiatus but does it begin to at least? Let me know what you think!

**And as always, even after all this time, remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So leave lots of awesome reviews and make me happy!**


	23. Into the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. (Insert witty comment here)

Well, here we go! I know it's been a bit since I updated, but don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story! I even put two new chapters up on my story How to Seduce a Weasley! You should check it out too if you haven't already!

Anyway, I'll not keep you from the chapter any longer other than to apologize in advanced for how short it is. The next will be longer, I swear!

Without further ado...

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

As the day of my wedding to Ginny approached I began again to marvel at how lucky I was. What had started out as a chance encounter in the rain nearly two years ago had turned into the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I had a wonderful soon-to-be wife and the most beautiful daughter a man could ever ask for. It was hard to believe Ginny and I had been living in this little cottage for a year now. It seemed just yesterday I came over to see how she was doing with a newborn Stella.

In all those months I had remained faithful and understanding to her. While I knew she'd had sex before, as Stella was proof of that, never once had it gone that far between us. I could tell she wanted to wait before the subject had even come up. At first it was just out of necessity. With a small baby around there was hardly any time for sleep, let alone other things. But as the months progressed and Stella began to sleep through the night and Ginny and I became less sleep deprived, still we hadn't.

I respected that and in a way I was glad. It would wait until our marriage, as it should be. Though there had been times we wanted to, I wouldn't deny, I was glad we waited. That was something I never thought I'd say. Growing up I'd held the belief that I should live the day to the fullest, taking what I desired, for tomorrow wasn't promised me. This was further ingrained by the war. But now, having Ginny in my life, I realized that even though tomorrow isn't promised, it was still worth waiting for.

And now we only had two more days. Two more days and Ginny would be my wife, bear my last name. I could legally adopt Stella and give her the Malfoy name. The past seven and a half months since our engagement had flown by and yet at the same time felt like they'd lasted forever. But the wait was almost over. Almost.

At a cry from across the hall, I sat up from where I'd been laying in bed musing. Ginny was over at the Manor with our mothers going over final preparations. She'd left early this morning before even Stella woke. And I knew that cry, my daughter was hungry. Shaking off the sheets, I stood and stretched. My feet followed the familiar path to Stella's nursery and I opened her door to find her standing in her crib with the dragon that used to be mine clutched in her hand.

"Dada!" she cried happily when I opened the door. "Up! Up!" Lifting her arms up, she bounced up and down on her unsteady legs.

"Good morning my little Stella," I said with a grin as I obliged her and scooped her up.

Over the past year I'd become an expert at our morning routine. Even without Ginny here it wasn't much changed. Ginny, never having been a morning person, usually just left me to get Stella up in the mornings. Before she'd weaned her, I'd simple brought Stella to her to nurse. But now that she was eating solid food I often left Ginny to sleep a while longer while I fed our daughter.

For Stella, breakfast was always the same. She almost refused to eat anything besides oatmeal in the mornings. I would mix it up of course, adding different fruits to make sure she more than just the oats. She enjoyed the blue berries the most. I'd learned that she shared Ginny's dislike for bananas. She would tolerate strawberries. I'd tried others, but they usually were a flop. This little girl was a very picky eater.

As I settled Stella into her high chair, I flicked my wand and began to whip together the oatmeal. A sippy cup of milk and a bowl of blue berry oat meal made for one very happy child. When she'd first started eating solid food I would feed her every bite. The mere idea of my child sticking her hands into a bowl oatmeal or using her fingers to eat macaroni was repulsive. But Ginny had rolled her eyes at me and let Stella feed herself. Messy as she got, it was obvious over the months that she was getting better at it. Nowadays, more food generally ended up in her mouth than on herself. At least the blue berries were always eaten.

As Stella covered herself in oatmeal, getting it even in her sleep tussled brown hair, I poured a cup of coffee from the pot Ginny had left on for me and sat back. Closing my eyes tiredly, I sipped the strong black coffee and prayed it would work its magic soon. Today was going to be busy. While Ginny was busy with wedding preparations, I was in charge of packing. And with a toddler in tow, it would be no easy task.

A pecking on the kitchen window drew my attention and I sat my coffee down to let the owl in. As every morning, I slipped a knut into the pocket on its leg and took up the Daily Profit. Seeing as Stella was still engrossed in her oatmeal, I settled myself back down at the table. Unrolling it, I expected the same meaningless news as always. Instead of some headline about the upcoming Minister of Magic elections or Hogwarts rebuilding efforts, staring up at me was a face I hadn't seen in almost two years.

Emblazoned on the front of the Daily Prophet in huge bold letters were the words "Harry Potter Returns to London." And suddenly it was like my whole world just stopped turning. My stomach dropped and I could feel the blood draining from my face. Harry Potter came back.

I tore my eyes away from the picture on the front, a recent one taken at the Ministry, and looked at my small daugher shoving three blueberries into her mouth at once. Though I'd always looked to see the parts of her that reflected Ginny, the soft brown eyes, the mischevious smile, I could not deny her genetics from Potter. The hair was the biggest thing, such a dark color compared to Ginny or I, and her nose. They were most definantly from him. There was nothing of me in her, just Ginny and Potter.

A sudden fear gripped me, a feeling I did not feel often. When I'd found Ginny that fated night in the rain so long ago she'd been heartbroken from Potter's leaving and scared to death of the prospect of raising a child on her own. She spent months as a broken shell of herself, living only for the child growing inside of her. He'd hurt her that badly. But I had known deep down she still loved him, under the hardened heart she'd forced herself to grow.

It was only later, after being with her through everything, that I could see those feelings fade. Eventually she'd put him aside altogether and let herself embrace a relationship with me, grown to fall in love with me as I had her. But the fact remained that he was the one who fathered this precious little girl who meant the world to me. In just two more days, she'd have been legally mine.

But now, what was going to happen? What if Ginny found out he was back? What if she decided Stella needed to know her real father? What if? What if?

My mind was in turmoil as I looked from the paper in my hands to my daughter eating her breakfast. What right did he have to her though? He wan't there through the pregnancy, didn't pace the hall while Ginny labored for hours to have her. He wasn't there to change diapers at three in the morning or sooth her to sleep when she was upset. He didn't comfort her when she cried, or bathe her when she'd covered herself in food. It wasn't him she cried for when she was scared. No, I was her father, the only one she'd ever known.

Crumpling the Daily Prophet angrily, still more scared than I would be willing to admit, I tossed it in the sink and burned it. When it had been reduced to ash, I washed it down the drain, wishing I could erase it from my mind as easy. By the fear lingered, a gut wrenching fear that would not go away.

Stella was done eating by now and had been babbling at me. Forcing a smile for the sake of my young daugher, I picked her up to get her ready for the day. After a bath and a clean set of clothes, I put her on the floor in the living room while I packed in there. I had to pretend nothing was amiss. I had to pack. We'd be moving into the manor in two days, the day we'd be wed.

That evening by the time Ginny returned home, exhaused from a long day with our mothers, she collapsed on the couch beside in a barren living room. As I'd packed, I'd sent each box via house elf to the manor. I only had our bedroom and the kitchen left to pack, other than the few necessities I'd left out such as clothes for Stella, some toys and our toiletries.

"You'be been busy," she said, leaning into me and taking Stella from where she'd been sitting on my lap. "This place looks empty."

She didn't act like anything was wrong and I let myself home maybe she didn't know about Potter coming back yet. If I could keep it from her for just another day, just one more day, I wouldn't have to worry. We'd planned on signing the adoption papers the same day we got married. In just one more day, Potter couldn't take them away from me.

Smiling at her, betraying none of my inner turmoil, I nodded. "Quite," I agreed. "I've still got our bedroom left and the kitchen, but I'll get those done tomorrow before the rehersal. Stella didn't like me packing up her toys and kept taking them from the box as I put them in. Eventually I had to put a charm on the box so she couldn't or I would have gotten nothing done. She got so mad you would have thought I'd "

"So where are all the boxes?" she asked, smiling at the story about Stella.

"Already at the manor. I'd had Tilly, one of the house elves, transporting boxes as I packed. I'd arranged for Father to send her over this afternoon. I wasn't sure if you'd want to unpack or let them so I told her just to put the boxes in a spare room and we'd get to them when we moved in. All but Stella's things of course. Other than the few toys and some clothes I kept here, the nursery will be set," I told her, thinking about the move. "When we leave for the wedding, several house elves will come here to move the big things like the crib and such."

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out," she said with a small laugh and a shake of her head. "When I moved in here it was a horrible long process. You've got it down to a science. I'm surprised you even packed yoursef, if those house elves are so handy."

I chuckled lightly and rolled my eyes. "It was temping, trust me," I told her.

Just then Stella decided she didn't want to be ignored anymore and yelled, "Mama!"

While she played with Stella, I headed into the kitchen to fix a quick supper. When I'd first met Ginny, I didn't know how to even make toast without burning it now I was a fair cook, if I did say so myself. And hour later I had chicken, green beans, macaronii and baked potatoes steaming on the table. To be honest though, I was looking forward to having house elves to cook again.

After a quiet dinner Ginny tucked Stella into bed with her stuffed dragon. We retired to bed and I lay awake long after Ginny drifted off, holding her tightly and praying things would be okay. I knew she loved me, as I did her with all my heart, but Potter's return could turn our happy little world on it's head. I wished he'd not come back. He could have stayed in America for the rest of his life and I would have been okay.

As I watched my sleeping fiancee, I couldn't help but hold her tigherter and hope I would not loose her.

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuuuuunnnn! Will Draco be able to keep Harry's return from Ginny? What will she do if she finds out? Could this be the end of all things good? Wait for my next update to find out! If you review it'll come sooner!<p>

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


End file.
